Byakko, the White Fox
by Kyrrlatur
Summary: AU. Everything in life has a balance. Now and then the balance is tipped, and must be corrected. Follow Naruto as he corrects the equilibrium, reconstructing everything in his wake. The lines between good and evil have been blurred. Bring on the Judgment!
1. The Birth of Byakko

Author's Note: So I was discussing with one of my reviewers recently, and the subject suddenly turned to White Magic. After extensive conversations of what exactly makes up the different parts of White Magic, I realized that it would make a pretty good story. So... here's the first chapter.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Spell/Jutsu"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Final Fantasy Franchise.

* * *

The Birth of Byakko

Winter in Konoha was always beautiful. It was always just the right temperature for snow, which fell in powdery flakes from the heavens. Many would look upon the village with wonder at the absolute perfection, hardly believing it was in mortal peril only a few short years before.

Of course, one should never judge upon appearances alone.

This was the first lesson one Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto learned at the tender age of four. Being the Jinchuuriki (Power of the Human Sacrifice, literally a human container) of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox Kyuubi who attacked only four years prior on the date of his birth, the first two emotions he could remember were loneliness and hatred. He could see it in the villagers' eyes; the absolute loathing of his existence, the slight amount of fear, as well as the disgust.

Whenever he asked 'Hokage-jiji' why they didn't like him, the aged leader would get a far off look in his eyes, and simply stated 'I'll tell you when you're older'.

This did not sit well with the young child. He may be short for his age, with a blonde mop of hair and bright blue eyes, but he wasn't a blonde in mentality. He knew the old man knew why he was treated, and wouldn't tell him. He also caught Sarutobi staring wistfully at the Yondaime's portrait in his office whenever the subject was breached, so he supposed it had something to do with the Fourth Hokage.

Today was December twenty second, the Winter Solstice. For some reason, the blonde child had an overwhelming sense of dread about this day ever since he woke up in his apartment.

One may wonder why a four year old child had their own apartment. Due to Naruto's 'special circumstances' (the orphanage tried to assassinate him over twenty times in one week, until the blonde finally told the Hokage) he was given an apartment by the Hokage himself in one of the worst districts in town.

Naruto was well aware of all the dangers of the city, having been chased by multiple mobs on a weekly basis, and was adept at escaping the mere civilians. He knew almost every crack in the walls that could be turned into a hiding place within his district. He had a tentative neutrality with a few of the poorer citizens, who merely saw a boy in need of people to care for him.

However, that is neither here, nor there, as currently Naruto was being dragged through the surrounding forest, unconscious, by two chuunin level ninja. He had been ambushed when he got to his home, blinded by a smoke bomb before being hit on the back of his skull with a blunt object. The one final thought before he lost consciousness was: _'I knew it.'_

The two chuunin, having decided they dragged him far enough away from the village, which seemed to be around five or ten miles in distance, released him and tossed him against a tree. One of them pulled out a syringe filled with a clear fluid and injected it into the vein in the blonde's arm, before they both jumped to the treetops to get back to Konoha and celebrate the 'demon child' being killed.

Naruto woke up less than twenty minutes later, feeling lightheaded and aching all over. He saw a needle mark in his arm that was swiftly closing up and oddly wondered why there was a mark there. He started to feel like he was fading away, the pain intensifying by the second, and looked up to the sky that seemed to be crying tears of snow for him.

He refused to cry out, as it would do no purpose besides disturb the peaceful scenery, though two twin tears trailed down his cheeks.

He knew he was dying, and the only thought before his world faded to black was: _'I hope that my death will make the village happy.'_

* * *

In the realm of the summons…

The realm of the summons was a rather interesting place. It wasn't a grand castle with walls of diamond, it wasn't a tropical paradise, or even a woodland glade.

It was blue.

Just…blue. Everywhere.

Many would've likened it to the Blue Screen of Death.

The summons were separated into different areas of the plane depending on their 'type'. Eidolons were in one area, Ninja summons in another, Espers in yet another, and so on. It didn't really matter, though, seeing as how the entire dimension was just… blue.

As such, the place was incredibly boring, with only fellow summons to converse with, and that gets old after a millennia. The Eidolons in specific were almost killing themselves with boredom, since the Summoner race had died out ages ago, and nobody was around to call them for battle.

Madeen, the Holy elemental summon, was floating on her back and snoring up a storm, when a single outside thought penetrated her mind.

'_I hope that my death will make the village happy.'_

She immediately bolted into a standing position, trying to trace that thought so that she could follow it. Nobody was supposed to be able to contact the summons, unless they were a summoner! Well… there were a few exceptions here and there… but that doesn't matter! She was getting _out _of this boring plane! Woo!

Quickly ascertaining the location of the heartbroken plea for help, she tore through the dimensional walls, sealing them on her way out as she fought against time to save the child who called out to her.

* * *

Konoha Forest…

Madeen adopted an appearance of one of her previous summoners, and her current favorite. Eiko may have only been 6 when she fought for her planet, but she had a good heart, and grew into a beautiful woman.

She shifted her form quickly from the bear/dragon hybrid-thing that she never really figured out what she was, and changed instantaneously.

She was 5'3, and had a nice peachy skin tone, indigo hair brushing just past her shoulders, emerald green eyes, and an eight inch horn growing from the middle of her forehead. She was clothed in a simple pink yukata, with a white obi.

Quickly searching around where she landed, she saw a small blonde boy with deathly pale skin. He was barely struggling to hang onto life, courtesy of the Bijuu sealed within him attempting to fight off the poison, but it wasn't working fast enough.

Madeen quickly formed a small ball of holy energy in her right hand and shot it directly at the blonde's chest, attempting to purify the poison inside him. What she didn't realize at that point was that there was a demon full of malice and destructive intent within him, and holy energy doesn't exactly mix with that.

An explosion of red energy, coupled with a beastial roar of pain rewarded her purifying attempt, blinding her momentarily.

As soon as she blinked the spots out of her vision, she sprinted towards the blonde, who had gained a healthy tan skin tone, and picked him up, not paying any mind to the small silver fox kit sitting atop his stomach, or the rapidly fading whisker marks across his cheeks.

She carried him to a nearby cave, and concentrated on healing any extra damage to him that wouldn't have been purified by the holy energy. What she found shocked and appalled her. The boy had an inhumane amount of malnutrition, probably causing his shortness of stature, and several broken bones hadn't set correctly. She quickly set about fixing them in a manner that caused the least amount of pain, not noticing her patient's eyes snapping open as she gently applied a palm of healing energy to him.

Naruto was confused. Strike that, he was confounded beyond imagination. All he could remember was being knocked out in his apartment, and then being left in the forest with a needle mark in his arm and incredible pain, and knowing that he was going to die. Now, though… he was still alive? He could hear his heartbeat, and opened his eyes when he felt a cool, soothing energy course through him.

What he saw shocked him more, and nearly made him faint from the sight. A beautiful young woman, only about sixteen or so, had a glowing palm set against his chest. She had dark blue, almost purple hair, and bright green eyes. She also seemed to have a horn…coming…out of her head…?

Weird.

He felt something dissipate inside him, and felt a little cleaner, as if something of someone else were stuck to him, and he finally got rid of it. He also noticed a little fox kit asleep on his stomach, looking like a little silver fluff ball.

The first words he could come up with were rather surprising to Madeen.

"Are you going to hurt me too?"

The woman blinked rapidly in shock, before a warm smile lit up her face.

"No, I came here because I felt you calling out to me. You were just about to die from poison when I healed you, though when I purified the poison, something inside you reacted to it and exploded, bringing this kit into existence. Tell me, did you have a demon sealed within you?"

Naruto felt instantly calmed and relaxed in this woman's presence, as her very being simply oozed tranquility and power. He could see no hidden malice in her eyes, only compassion and concern. He thought about her question for a moment, before replying.

"I used to have these weird scars on my cheeks that looked like whiskers, and everyone in my village hated me. I can't feel them on my cheeks anymore, so I guess they're gone? I had them for as long as I remember…"

The woman nodded a little, before the glowing intensified. After a few short moments, Naruto felt better than he had in his entire life. The woman chose that moment to speak with a slight smile upon her lips.

"I believe I may have purified the demon within you, which caused this kit to pop into existence. The purifying energy washed away all the blemishes upon his soul, reverting him to the age of a child when his soul was the most pure. Tell me… were there any demon foxes around near the time of your birth?"

The blonde scrunched up his face in concentration, before overwhelming dread appeared on his face.

"The Kyuubi attacked on my birthday… so this means that… this is Kyuubi before he became evil?"

Madeen simply nodded her head and pet the small fox with one hand, giving a slight smile.

"He won't awaken for a few years, though, as he was millennia old when he was sealed. Now he's the demon equivalent of a toddler, and the change has put him into a sort of long sleep to recover. Oh! I almost forgot… I am Madeen."

The blonde smiled a bit at that, before introducing himself. He quickly became attached to the young woman, and they talked well into the night, comfortably watching the snow fall from inside the cave.

Finally the subject came up of where Madeen came from, and why she answered his call when he couldn't remember calling out vocally.

The woman bit her bottom lip a little, before deciding that the truth would be the best.

"I come from the plane of the summon creatures, much like where your Hokage's monkey summons come from. I am the elemental embodiment of Holy, the purifying light. Your last thought before you blacked out is what called to me, which is odd since you're not a summoner. I suppose you're one of the few exceptions to the rule…"

The blonde was fascinated by this information, idly scratching his whiskerless cheek as he thought.

"What do summons do? I don't want you to leave yet… you're the only one that's actually nice to me…"

The summon pondered on this for a bit, before replying.

"Summons are usually called to battle for their summoner, and we haven't really been called outside of that. However, I was a friend to one of my previous summoners, and I guess I can be that for you, too. I can't be around forever, though…"

The blonde nodded a little bit, before carefully wording his next question.

"Could you teach me how to defend myself so that I don't get hurt anymore?"

Madeen was shocked a little by this, as she had never encountered anyone who had been raised and train by a summon before. A mischievous thought emerged in her mind… she could brag about this to the other summons when she finally returned! Take _that _Bahamut!

"You do seem to be able to be trained in the art of White Magic… though it really shouldn't be called that. It's a rather misinterpreted style of combat, as it focuses on balance more than anything else. Many think of it as a purely healing branch of magic, when in reality, it's so much more. What do you think?"

The blonde thought about this for a few seconds, before looking over at the fox kit.

"White Magic is about balance, huh…? It's neither good or evil, light or dark. That's… how I want to be. Will you train me in it?"

Madeen's warm smile suddenly turned slightly sadistic, envisioning the training that they would go through with a slight cackle.

"I'd love to! Just think… I get to brag that I was the first summon to raise and train a child! Plus… we summons don't ever have children so… I get to be the first summon to have a pseudo-child!"

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of saucers at that, tearing up in happiness before speaking in a quavering voice.

"Can I call you kaa-san…?"

This, of course, caused the standard female reaction.

"WAI! I GET TO HAVE A CHILD!"

She finally broke the glomp-hug when it was necessary for the poor child to breathe, and started to do a little victory dance.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Konoha…

The Sandaime was not having a good day. At all. He hadn't seen Naruto in over a day, and that usually meant he was hurt. He always visited the aged Hokage every day, if only to bring a smile to the old man's face. He quickly pulled out his crystal ball, and started to scry for the tag of chakra placed within Naruto's chakra coils. He nearly got a lock on it, before he saw an explosion of white light from the center of his crystal ball, blinding him temporarily.

He sat back in his chair, thinking about this for a few moments while the spots cleared. The crystal ball had never acted like this before! He quickly tried to trace the chakra again, giving a soft cry of despair when it came up with nothing. He couldn't find Naruto. That could only mean two things: Someone kidnapped him, or he died.

He was betting it was the second one.

With a heavy heart, he called the council to meet in thirty minutes to deal with this issue.

* * *

The years passed by quickly for Naruto, quickly learning the exacting art of White Magic. He seemed to be quite adept at it, possibly because he had such a pure soul, yet balanced out with much grief, despair, and loneliness. Madeen had given him a book on White Magic so that he could study it as much as he wanted to, as well as have something to compare her lectures to.

_'White Magic is controlled through a force called mana, the purely spiritual component of chakra. The aura manifested tends to vary between person to person, but sticks to a color that is subconsciously soothing to the caster._

_The art of White Magic comes in three distinct branches._

_Body magic is the art of manipulating the body. This includes cell decay, cell rejuvenation, cell revival, as well as cell mutation.'_

As soon as he started the theoretical learning of the last one, something brought itself to the forefront of his mind.

"Mutation… like Kekkei Genkai (bloodline limits)?"

Madeen had adopted a pondering stance, before nodding decisively. This, of course, caused Naruto to go wide eyed in shock.

"By controlling the mutation… I could give or take the Kekkei Genkai away!"

A smug smirk settled itself upon Madeen's lips, before she nodded and gave him a warning.

"Always remember, Naruto-kun, that mutations upon the genetic level are extremely hard to work with due to the complexity and the danger."

The blonde gave her a smile and a nod, before going back to his studies.

_'Other parts of Body magic include poisons and antidotes, though not normal poisons and antidotes. They are magical in nature, as opposed to plant or animal based poisons, and are hard to heal with anything but magic in turn. _

_Mind magic is the second branch, focusing on affecting the target's mind. This could include, but is not limited to, mind control, mind influencing, healing of the mind, as well as incredibly convincing illusions. People have succumbed to the feeling of one of these illusions and driven into endless insanity. They become quite realistic, as opposed to chakra based genjutsu. Escaping one is also considerably harder, as it is not simply releasing a pulse of chakra, or stopping the flow of chakra. The victim needs to firmly believe that the genjutsu is not real, and fight against it mentally to break it._

_The final branch of White Magic is Soul magic. Soul magic is rather odd, since one can do almost anything with the soul. Not many accounts of successful White Mages using Soul magic were ever reported, but it is thought that one can only use it if they are completely balanced emotionally, mentally, and spiritually._

_Other fields of White Magic have been speculated on, but none ever drew conclusive results.'_

* * *

By the age of nine, Naruto had quickly gained an excellent understanding of the human body. He had also been trained in a rather… interesting taijutsu style. It focused on attacking the weak areas of the human body, and attempting to cripple the opponent without killing them, though killing would be quite easy should the user need to. It focused on open-palm hits, quick jabs, as well as quick kicks, and was quite erratic yet fluid in use. It was a complete paradox in and of itself, as there were no katas, there were no stances. It was based off of opportunity alone, and adapting to fit any situation. This, coupled with his innate flexibility and strength, created an incredible style.

He was given a choice for a weapon, and, remembering his medical texts, had chosen senbon needles. They were efficient, subtle, and deadly all in one.

Every morning he would wake up at the crack of dawn, meditate and train on his mana manipulation, building his mana stores as well as increasing his ability to use it. After breakfast, he would complete his physical training regimen, including hand to hand sparring with Madeen, and throwing weapon accuracy on a human-shaped training dummy with senbon. He felt that kunai and shuriken were too obvious, though he worked on those as well just in case. After lunch, he would be quizzed on his knowledge of the body, including skeletal structure, average lifetime of a skin cell, anatomy, as well as in depth studies of genetics. Finally, he would work on his White Magic by causing and healing wounds in small animals, trees, himself, anything.

His clothing had been exchanged from a simple white short sleeved shirt and blue shorts into something better suited for training. He wore a long sleeved fishnet undershirt with a short sleeved gray shirt on top of that. A pair of black shinobi pants taped off at the ankle completed the training outfit.

The Kyuubi kit had yet to wake up, but Madeen informed him that he seemed to be almost ready.

* * *

By the age of twelve, Naruto had excelled in all three branches of White Magic. When he came across a dead bear cub, he could _feel_ the soul of the cub that had just barely vacated its body. This revelation was astounding, as there had been no recent users of Soul magic, and it made both Madeen and Naruto giddy with delight. He quickly began to train in it to catch it up to his Mind and Body magic.

It was at this point in time that Naruto decided that, since he was able to change his genetics, that he would change his appearance to better suit him. He lengthened his hair, changing the color from the sun-kissed blonde to a light silver color, matching the fox kit. He changed the style of his hair from gravity defying spikes to absolutely straight. His hair grew down to his mid back, with two locks of hair coming from his temples and hanging down on either side of his face, barely brushing past his chin.

His eyes lost their sky-blue hue, and deepened into an earthen green-brown.

His skin tone darkened a little, changing from a light tan to a full bronze.

Finally, he tampered with his bone structure, altering his facial structure to raise his cheekbones and sharpen his face, giving it a more mature look. He also tampered with his skeletal structure, granting him a few more inches in height to become taller than normal.

Madeen was glad for the change, as his behavior had changed over the years, and a bright blonde with blue eyes didn't seem to fit his new attitude. He became more level headed, letting his intelligence shine through. He was always composed, and didn't let too much emotion through. However, he was quite compassionate by nature, healing many injured animals in the forest, whether they were predator or prey.

It was at this time that the kit woke up, having no memory of who he was or where he was, and started to panic. Naruto gathered the silver furred one tailed fox kit into his arms and soothed him gently, explaining that his age had been regressed to a point where his soul was pure.

"Do you remember what my name was?"

Naruto thought over it for a few moments, before nodding.

"You were known as Kyuubi, but I'm not quite sure if that was your name or just your title. You were the Nine Tailed Fox, most powerful of the Bijuu. If you don't wish to be referred to as Kyuubi, you can pick your own name."

The kit thought about it for a moment, before asking another question.

"What was I like?"

This was the moment that Naruto and Madeen had been dreading, but decided that the truth would be better in the long run.

"You were an entity of destruction and malice, though we have no idea why. When you attacked Konohagakure, you were sealed within me by the Fourth Hokage at the cost of his soul. When Madeen attempted to purify the poison in my system when I was four, she purified your soul at the same time and released you from the seal. However, that was then, and this is now. You are different now than you were then, and I won't let how you were before cloud my judgment of you."

The fox seemed ready to cry, either in happiness or sadness. It snuggled deep into the silver haired boy's embrace, his voice only a slight mumble.

"I'd prefer to be known as Kyuubi, both because I'd like to redeem myself, as well as because who I was will always have an effect on who I am, and I would never ignore that."

Naruto gave a nod and a soft smile, content to soothing the poor fox whose world got turned upside down on him.

* * *

At the age of thirteen, Naruto had discovered two new areas of magic that he could manipulate with his mana. Time/Space magic and Barrier magic.

_'Time and Space magic is a balance in and of itself. It's impossible to counter an acceleration of time, unless you decelerate time in return. The branch of magic counters itself, and thus had no need of a balance. This branch of magic is neutral, and can be accessed by most spell casters, due to the simple fact that it has no alignment towards anything. Space magic is a sub-branch of this branch, and is incredibly hard to control. It consists of bending, compressing, extending, and manipulating space. One can rip open holes in the fabric of space and time to teleport from one area to another through a gateway of sorts, or change an area so that one centimeter becomes one kilometer in distance. One can also bend the vacuum of outer space, changing the trajectory of a nearby heavenly body, and sending it on a collision course with the planet. Truly skilled space manipulators can create an area around the impact zone that would dissipate the impact damage into nothingness so that only the area targeted by the impact would be damaged with no collateral damage._

_Barrier magic is quite ingenious. It is just creating barriers for different uses, from a simple barrier to protect, to forming barriers into weapons by repelling everything on the outside of the barrier besides the weapon bearer's hand, creating the perfect weapon capable of powerful cuts. A skilled barrier user can also move the barriers, using them as blunt force attacking.'_

Kyuubi, at this time, was learning many things, such as youki manipulation, anatomy, psychology, and biology. He wasn't going to learn how to fight yet, as he was only the equivalent of a human four year old, but he was surprisingly intelligent for his age, and learned things quite quickly; he had already gained his second tail.

The little fox kit had taken to calling Naruto 'tou-san', which caused the thirteen year old to embrace the soft fluffball, honored at being considered a father.

Madeen, however, had the genetically ingrained reaction of most women.

"WAI! I HAVE A GRANDCHILD!"

This, of course, caused the eidolon to force the kit to call her 'obaa-chan (grandma)', and predictably embarrassed Naruto, as Madeen still hadn't seemed to age. She still looked around sixteen.

* * *

At the age of fourteen, Naruto had progressed well in all of his branches of magic, though Barrier and Soul were much harder to learn. Mind magic, Soul magic, and Barrier magic all relied on his ingenuity, for the most part, but he wasn't skilled enough to do a few things with his Barrier magic that he should, and was only able to make a stable barrier about seven feet tall and three feet wide at maximum. He was considered a master in his taijutsu style, and could strike a gnat hiding on a tree with one hundred percent accuracy with his senbon.

Deciding that he needed to test his stealth and espionage, as well as answer the one question that had been eating at the back of his mind, he decided on a pseudo-mission. He, Madeen, and Kyuubi would infiltrate Konoha and find his birth records to figure out who were his parents, and where the hell they were.

Oddly enough, it was pathetically easy to gain entrance to Konoha. They simply waited until the guards shifted, and walked in behind a merchant's caravan and crew. They waited for night fall, hiding within dark alleys and such to avoid calling attention to themselves before they struck.

* * *

Hokage Tower…

A simple spell to influence people to ignore the spot the three were at was all it took to get into the tower. Creeping silently along, they made their way to the records room, and attempted to track down the name of Uzumaki Naruto. As they rifled through the folders, they found that Uzumaki Naruto seemed to not be within the records…

This was not planned at all. Where would his records be, then, if not for in the records room?

Madeen, who had been thinking about this for awhile, brought up her idea.

"Since you were a Jinchuuriki, wouldn't your files be kept by the Hokage himself due to confidentiality?"

Naruto had to agree with her on that, and they all agreed to search the Hokage's Mansion instead. It would take more time to complete, and they would have to be thorough, but if worst came to worst, then they could escape by teleporting away.

* * *

Hokage Mansion…

Padding forward on silent feet, the three searched the Mansion from top to bottom. They encountered a small issue when Naruto had stepped on a squeaky floorboard, but they quickly moved on, hoping that the aged man didn't hear it and come investigate. It was nearing dawn when they finally found the records room, hidden inside the basement. They rifled through the records as quickly as they could, before Kyuubi found it and snatched it within his jaws, pulling it towards his father.

"Found it!"

The teen gave the kit a few affectionate scratches on his ears for finding it first, before skimming through the file to find his parents. He was barely able to prevent himself from dropping it in surprise when he found them.

"Mother: Uzumaki Kushina, presumed deceased, missing from hospital room soon after birth.

Father: Namikaze Minato, Fourth Hokage, deceased due to **Shiki Fuuin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)**."

Naruto gave out a long sigh of sadness, coupled with resignation at this. He supposed Kushina could still be alive, but he didn't know where to look. He decided to think on this later, and motioned Madeen and Kyuubi to follow him. Quickly coming to a decision, he wrote out a note on a blank scroll, and slipped into the Hokage's study where he placed the note on his desk, along with the folder sans pictures and a single strand of his hair, before all three slunk out into the night once more.

* * *

Back at the cave...

Naruto was slightly depressed when they got back to their hideout/home, and was mulling over the information he had just acquired. Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage, had sealed the Kyuubi within him. He respected that. If the blonde dunce believed that he would be seen as a hero, then his respect might have been misplaced. Uzumaki Kushina had disappeared right after his birth. Could be signs of foul play, or it could simply be that she didn't want a Jinchuuriki for a son and ran off, or she died soon after child birth and it was covered up.

Kyuubi, as if sensing his father's turmoil, shape shifted into a humanoid form. In this form, he looked like a tall four or five year old child with short, silver hair, two silver fox ears atop his head, and two silver fox tails sprouting from the base of his spine. His eyes were crimson like his fox form, and slitted. He was clothed in a simple white yukata and white obi.

Seeking to help cheer his tou-san up, he wrapped both arms around the teen, hugging for all he was worth.

Naruto, unable to concentrate on brooding when his kit was unhappy, pulled the child into his lap with a warm hug, resting his chin between the two fuzzy fox ears. He gave a soft sigh as he continued to try to concentrate on the problem at hand while rubbing soothing circles on his kit's back, before a hand on his shoulder caused him to look up at Madeen, who had a concerned look on her face.

"Want to talk about it?"

The teen gave a slight nod, collecting his thoughts before beginning. He waited until Kyuubi was asleep, still gently holding the child in his arms, his lips twitching at the corners every time a soft fox ear flicked during the kit's dreams.

"The man I used to look up to as a hero turns out to be the one who killed himself by sealing Kyuu-kun into me. The shallow villagers then believed I was a demon, and proceeded to treat me as some sort of flesh eating plague, or possibly a cockroach that just wouldn't die, and they kept bringing bigger boots to smash. Now, that guy who sealed Kyuu-kun in me turns out to be my father. How am I supposed to react to this? Do I respect him for having enough devotion to die for his village? Do I hate him for making his son a Jinchuuriki? Do I mock him for possibly believing I'd be regarded as a hero? Next there's Kushina, whose surname I apparently carried. She's 'presumed deceased' and has been missing since just after my birth. Was there foul play involved? Did she leave thinking I was dead? Did she leave because she had a 'demon' for a son?"

Madeen thought about this for a few minutes. How would _she _react if all this was happening to her? Finally, she nodded to herself and spoke up.

"I think you should give both of them the benefit of the doubt until you learn more about the situation. If Kushina is dead, then she's dead. If she left you, then fuck her, she can go die. If foul play was involved... maybe we need to locate her. Minato... if his intentions were honorable, yet still realistic, then I'd say respect would be the way to go. He did give his soul to the shinigami (death god) in exchange for the sealing procedure, you know."

The White Mage nodded a little before sighing in exhaustion. He perked up a little bit, though, when a thought entered his head.

"Can I create a scrying mirror that will double as a focus for some of my Soul magic?"

The eidolon nodded, breaking out in a broad grin as she thought of the possibilities.

"To create it, you'll need to combine Barrier, Soul, Time/Space, and Mind magic flawlessly before solidifying it into the mirror. Then we need a good frame to hold it…"

They quickly got to work creating the mirror, with Madeen searching around the cave and the surrounding forests for something that could work as a decent frame for the mirror, and Naruto meditating with his hands held in front of him in a cupping motion.

Kyuubi awoke with a start when he felt his tou-san's mana working on something incredibly complex and powerful. Opening his eyes, he saw a rather interesting vortex of softly glowing aquamarine mana floating a few inches above Naruto's cupped hands. A solid form slowly began to condense from the pulsating magic, taking form into a slightly aqua tinted circular mirror, about one and a half feet wide in diameter.

By the time the mirror fully came into existence, a bead of sweat was beginning to form on Naruto's brow, and Madeen had reentered the cave holding a large limb of some form of black wood. She inspected the mirror a bit, before nodding and holding out the tree limb.

"How's this? It's ebony."

The silver haired teen ran his fingers along the wood, before nodding. Using Barrier magic, he formed a barrier around the entire limb before compressing it into a flat disk only a half inch thick, and a little over one and a half feet in diameter. He increased the density of the frame by compressing the excess wood to fit the frame, before releasing the spell. He gently set the aqua tinted mirror on top of the frame, watching in slight amazement as the wood seemed to absorb the mirror into the frame, leaving no adhesive.

Naruto looked up at Madeen with a slight smirk, before holding the mirror in front of him. He carefully thought through what he had read on scrying, before pushing a minute amount of mana into the mirror.

'_Scrying is an exacting art in and of itself. All I need is a reflective surface, a little bit of mana, and absolute control over my mana. Scrying is a neutral art, as it's neither offensive nor defensive, and thus requires no balance. It's easier to scry for things if I've already been there, or if there's something there that I can lock onto. Unfortunately, all I have of Kushina is a picture, and that's not something I can lock onto. Ah well, let's check on the Sandaime.'_

With a slight smirk on his face, he mentally guided the mirror to scry on the Hokage's study, where he was sure that the Hokage had woken up by now. Madeen looked over his shoulder, while Kyuubi sat up in his lap, leaning back against his father's chest and watching the swirling depths of the mirror with slight awe.

* * *

Hokage's Study…

Sarutobi was not having a good day at all. Something creaked in the middle of the night, and that had him on edge until morning came around, so now he was sleep deprived. When he finally got out of bed, he ended up walking into a door that he swore wasn't opened the night before, which set his danger senses on fire. As he walked through his mansion, his day worsened even more due to the fact that… there was no coffee! How was he supposed to start his day without coffee?

'_I suppose I could pull the 'I'm your Hokage, give me your coffee' card on my secretary. She always has the good kind.'_

He followed the trail of open doors, idly noting that there were no footprints, nor was there chakra residue on the trail. He did, however, find that the open doors seemed to be leading him somewhere. When he finally got to his study, he saw something that chilled him to the bone. Atop his desk were a single folder, a note, and a single strand of long silver hair.

_'Hokage-sama,_

_I will be seeing you on the day of the genin exams of my age group. I must say, I'm rather disappointed that you had such little faith in me so as to presume me deceased._

_Ah well, perhaps you're simply losing your touch. Although, that chakra tag you had keyed to your crystal ball was most unfair. I had to be rid of it right away._

_See you in a year._

_Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto_

As he read the note, his face paled to a color normally associated with albinos, before a single sentence left him.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

With Naruto…

The silver haired teen gave a sadistic grin at this, cackling maniacally as he watched the so called 'Professor' and 'God of Shinobi' start to hyperventilate and pace. Kyuubi was giggling cutely, not nearly as naïve as one would suspect from a four year old. He already knew almost all the curse words, and how to apply them. Madeen, however, was smirking in triumph, doing a little victory dance before flashing the V sign at the mirror, hard pressed to not yell out 'Booyah!'.

* * *

Between the ages of fourteen and fifteen, Naruto learned the basics of two very important things. He realized that, with his Body magic, he was able to create a bastardized form of Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) by manipulating the density, growth, and sharpness of his bones. He quickly began training in it, and resolved to find a Kaguya to learn the basics of the dances from, though at the moment he was able to recreate the **Tenshi Sendan (Finger Bullet Drill)**. He also began adapting his taijutsu style to include weapons in it. So far, it was going quite well, as he only had to adapt to the increased range on a few weapons such as Katars created by extending blades of bone through his palms, and a single wakizashi in his right hand, using his left for open palm strikes and jabs.

The second thing he learned was that there was yet another branch of magic that White Mages were able to partake in, though none before him had ever tried it. Nature magic, as he called it, was the ability to manipulate plants and trees. When Madeen asked him why he thought he would be able to do that, his answer was quite clear.

"Nature is a balance to itself as well. It's both life and death at the same time. It's neither good nor evil, as a plant can easily be used to heal a wound or to rend another. Nature _is _the balance of life and death. It uses the dead for nutrients to create the living, and uses the living to balance the population, creating the dead."

To prove his point, he held up a wilting flower, gently coaxing his mana through the dying plant. Within a few moments, it visibly looked regenerated, and was already sprouting more leaves and flower buds. He gave a small smile as he replanted the flower into the ground, where Kyuubi promptly started batting at the flower buds with his paws.

* * *

His fifteenth birthday was something that he was dreading, however. He knew Madeen would have to go back to the summon realm, since her power was steadily declining from staying in the material plane for too long, but he would miss her.

When the day came, all three were in a somber mood. The day was quite beautiful, as the sun was shining brightly, and it was already halfway through fall, so the leaves were full of beautiful shades of red and gold. All three simultaneously glowered at the sky, as if demanding that the day quit being so cheerful to accommodate to their whims.

They spent the majority of the morning and well into the afternoon just reminiscing of all the fun times spent with each other, before Madeen handed Naruto two presents. The first was a pure black ribbon, that she said was a memento of her favorite summoner, and that he should keep it to remember their times together.

The second was a new set of clothes that she had got from… somewhere… that were specially made for people that tended to rip their clothing. A lot.

Specifically, it was a kimono top with wide, flowing sleeves that ended an inch past his fingertips. It was a pure white color, and had been infused with a minor barrier to repel liquids such as blood from sticking to it. The cloth was some sort of metal thread/demon silk hybrid, giving it a bit more durability than most clothing, and the only thing he would need to do to repair or refit it to his form, assuming he grew, is gently flow a little bit of mana into it, and the holes and rips would mend within a day or so. The top ended a little past his waist, so as to not impede movement.

There was a set of shinobi pants out of the same cloth, with the same white color, and the same barrier. They had dozens of hidden pockets, barely visible to the naked eye where he could hide weapons, scrolls, and such within them. The pants ended right at his ankles, though he refused to tape them off.

His hair had grown a bit longer, and ended at his lower back. The two locks of hair on either side of his face had been tied near the ends with a few strands of white thread so that the hair didn't blow into his face when moving, and had grown to a few inches past his chin.

He had grown to the respectable height of 5'8", and looked quite exotic with his bronze skin and silver hair, prompting Madeen and Kyuubi to joke behind his back that he could be mistaken for a woman. This, of course, prompted Kyuubi to jokingly call him 'kaa-chan', throwing Madeen into gales of laughter at the disturbed look on the teen's face.

Madeen had also given Kyuubi a small gift to remember her by. It was a simple metal bracelet with an engraving of Madeen's full form on it, and the words 'I'll always protect you'.

They said their tearful goodbyes, before Naruto got a rather evil idea. He relayed this information to Madeen, who gave a maniacal cackle, and agreeing. They were only about five miles away from Konoha by now, and she thought it would be perfect to provoke them.

She shifted into her full form, easily towering over the surrounding trees. She was over a hundred feet tall, easily rivaling that of a Bijuu, and seemed to be a large bipedal bear with dragon wings on her back. She bellowed out a warcry that reverberated for miles around, her claws glowing with purifying holy energy. Naruto quickly crafted a barrier in front of him to repel any damage, and a barrier behind him that doubled as a teleportation gateway.

Less than five minutes later, several squads of ANBU had arrived in the treetops, preparing to attack the behemoth, which simply let out a deep chuckle. She turned to a different direction, and sliced her claws through the air, sending several beams of concentrated holy energy slicing through a good section of the forest. The two words she repeated before disappearing back into the summoning plane were etched into the shinobi's minds from that day forward.

"**Terra Homing!**"

The Hokage, who had also arrived to investigate, caught sight of the silver haired teen holding a two tailed silver kitsune in his arms. He matched the color of hair with the single strand of hair found with the folder, and quickly jumped down to confront him. About ten feet in front of him, he slammed into an invisible wall with a grunt, causing the mysterious person to laugh softly. Quickly regaining his composure, he shifted into his 'authoritative voice'.

"Who are you, what are you doing near Konoha, and what was that?"

The stranger simply laughed again, before replying in a soft voice that simply oozed power.

"You may call me Byakko (White Fox) although you already know who I am, Hokage-san. I'll return in two months, on the day of the genin exams. 'That' as you call her, was the woman who was a dear friend of mine for the past decade or so. Good day."

With his answers bringing up only more questions, the teen turned on his heel and seemed to disappear into thin air without a trace, either physical or chakra.

The Hokage rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily, attempting to stave off the monstrous headache that was sure to come as soon as the council heard of what happened, and turned to the four ANBU squads assembled behind him.

"Find out everything you can on this 'Byakko'. Try to see if they're an ally or an enemy. And… maybe try to find out their gender. I wasn't able to tell."

For the next two weeks, the Hokage was bombarded with accounts of a 'silver haired stranger with a silver furred kitsune' from all over the elemental countries. It didn't make any sense to him! One day he'll be in Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) and only a few days later, he's in Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water)! That's over a week of traveling, even for a jounin!

All accounts of the person said the same thing: very gentle, always taking care of those that are in need. Quite a few were confusing, though, as it detailed sighting Byakko healing nuke-nins Hoshigake Kisame, Momochi Zabuza, and even Uchiha Itachi! Others detailed how a village under siege from bandits would suddenly find their problem resolved. Nins unfortunate enough to view the battlefield were quite queasy with what they found, however. The corpses were riddled with holes and slashes, as well as having elbows, shoulders, knees, or other joints completely destroyed or worse. There were a few living survivors, but their minds had been broken by a powerful illusion, and they would only mumble incoherently before their bodies simply shut down a few days later, giving up on itself. No weapons could be recovered that could've been used by the mysterious 'Byakko' in those battles, as they all seemed to be either meticulously retrieved, or disappeared.

* * *

With Naruto…

About halfway through the first month wandering around, he found himself wandering through Ta no Kuni (Land of Rice Fields). He had heard it was in poor shape, but he never thought it would be this bad! Over half the people were poor or homeless, scavenging anything edible to stay alive. The rice fields that the country had been named for apparently had been afflicted with a famine for the past two years, cutting off both their trade, as well as their food supply.

He quickly racked his brain to find a solution for this, as he couldn't simply let an entire country _suffer_. Kyuubi spoke up from his position on his shoulder, where he had snugly curled into a ball, sticking himself to Naruto via youki manipulation.

"Kaa-chan, why don't you grow their food back?"

The simple childish logic in that one statement was nearly cause for a face fault. The silver haired teen giggled a little nervously, internally berating himself for forgetting that. Naruto quickly began the process of rejuvenating every crop field within a five mile area. To do this, he had to be rather… conspicuous.

He encased his body in a thin barrier before manipulating it into the air, causing him to float about fifteen feet off the ground in the Lotus position. He gathered his mana and sent out heavy pulses from his body, directing it to rejuvenate and revive the plant life in the area.

This had a side effect of an aura manifesting around him, a pale blue-green in color. Thin tendrils of the aura twisted and twined around him, causing his clothing and hair to flick to and fro as if caught in a gentle breeze. His earthen green-brown eyes glowed softly as he watched the fields visibly begin to flourish from his vantage point.

Unfortunately, this caught the attention of the Sound Five, who were on patrol for anything suspicious in the area, and they could _feel _the pulses of magic emanating from the floating figure. It felt like gentle waves breaking across them, creating a light pressure, but not enough to be uncomfortable. All five quickly headed towards the epicenter, but weren't prepared for what they found.

Naruto was enjoying the feeling of flying through the air, checking over the 'patients' to make sure nothing went wrong. He was so caught up in his inspection that he didn't notice the five ninja until they had called out to him, asking for his attention.

He looked down at the ground and reddened a little in embarrassment for being caught off guard. He saw five teenagers dressed in rather odd apparel looking up at him with a mixture of suspicion, awe, and surprise.

One was obviously a woman, with shoulder length crimson red hair and brown eyes. She was a little on the short side, only about 5'1 or so, and had an odd hat situated on the top of her head, with the brim swathed in bandages to keep it close to her skull.

A second was a rather odd man, as he had six arms. His hair was pulled back into a spiky high ponytail, and was black in color. His eyes were a dark brown. He was only marginally taller than the woman, at a height around 5'4.

The third was a rather large, bulky man to put it softly, and had hazel eyes. He had an interesting hairstyle, consisting of three rows of bright orange hair, one at the very top of his head, and one on either side. He was the tallest of the five, leveling out at a little over six feet.

The fourth was a slightly androgynous teenager that had two heads, with the extra slumped at the back of his neck as if sleeping. He had teal colored lipstick applied, and his hair was a dull gray color, as was the head's behind his. His eyes were a deep blue, and he seemed to be the middle of all five in height, being around 5'6.

Finally was a sickly pale looking young man with light gray eyes, and bone-white hair. He had rather interesting marks upon his face, manifesting as two dots just above his eyebrows in a color reminiscent of dried blood. He also had a slightly lighter color that seemed to be applied as eyeliner or eye shadow, though it could just be a tattoo or a genetic quirk. He was the second tallest out of the five, easily being 5'10.

Naruto gave a soft smile as he descended to the earth, before raising an eyebrow in silent question. When none of the five moved to speak, he got slightly impatient.

"Is there a reason you were distracting me from my work...?"

Tayuya was the one to respond, her impatience getting the better of her.

"Who the fuck are you and how the fuck did you do that?"

Kimimaro, his face showing absolutely no emotion, hit the red headed foul mouthed girl across the back of the head.

"Watch it, trash. We're not sure if this person is dangerous to Orochimaru-sama or not."

Naruto was ignoring this, meanwhile, and was gently petting Kyuubi who had migrated into his arms. The silver fox sniffed the air a little bit, before speaking up, causing the Sound Five to stop in the middle of their argument.

"That pale one is sick with something baaaaad. Will you heal him?"

The silver haired one immediately brightened at this, his eyes sparkling with delight at a challenge.

"Ooh! Is it a difficult one? It's not something easy like a cold, is it?"

The two tailed fox kit leapt down onto the ground and climbed up Kimimaro's legs, before staring at him in the face. The sickly nin was too shocked at the fact that A) There was a talking fox. Talking foxes are weird. And B) Talking Fox somehow knows that he's sick.

Naruto was hard pressed to hold in a snicker as the kit nudged and poked the pale nin in seemingly random places, before nodding to himself and leaping back to his father.

"Oooh, it's really baaaaad. He'll die within a year or two if it's not healed. It's something with his lungs."

The White Mage was almost bouncing on the balls of his heels by this point, and whisked all five nins away to begin treatment immediately. He didn't really care if they worked for Orochimaru or not. They were people, and they needed help, regardless of affiliation. Plus, he wanted a medical challenge.

* * *

At a cozy cave, less than a mile away…

The five finally broke out of their shock when they realized that they had been pseudo-abducted to a rather cozy cave set up as a temporary home. There was a futon lying towards the back near a fire pit, and the whole place seemed to give off a feeling of home, regardless of the fact that it wasn't really furnished… at all.

Kimimaro snapped to attention when he realized that _he _was on the futon, and was just about to start fighting back when a round of coughing disabled him. Naruto looked over him for a moment, before nodding to himself and propping the pale man up. His left hand started to glow a deep aqua color, and he set it against the middle of the nin's chest to scan the damage. He blinked rapidly at what he felt, before looking up at the rest of the Sound Five with a deadpan expression.

"Who the fuck put part of their soul in you five?"

All of them were dumbfounded at that question, before Tayuya used her rather intelligent mind to come up with a tentative answer.

"I dunno anything about souls, but Orochimaru-sama gave us each a Curse Seal to increase our power."

The White Mage pondered on this for a moment, before turning back to his patient with a level stare.

"Show me your Curse Seal and I will heal your lungs. This Curse Seal thing makes me edgy."

Kimimaro obliged by shifting his gi, opening it to show his chest along with a small tattoo-like mark that looked like three curved lines spiraling around a central point. Naruto quickly laid a glowing palm on top of the mark, before recoiling with an expression of horror and disgust on his face.

"Do any of you five _know _what that thing does exactly?"

All five shook their heads, each simply saying that 'Orochimaru-sama told us it's to increase our power to make us better bodyguards'.

Kyuubi took this moment to speak up from his vigil on top of Naruto's left shoulder.

"Kaa-chan… isn't a fragment of a soul used to create puppets?"

A slight tic mark appeared at the silver haired person's temple, before replying in a strained voice.

"I'm a guy, damnit. And yes. A fragment of a soul is used to control a foreign body. Orochimaru apparently disguised this by making the seal also inject the target with foreign enzymes that create a rather ghastly transformation when activated, and the more they use it, the deeper the fragment roots into their own soul."

Jirobo (the large one), Kidomaru (the six armed one), and Sakon and Ukon (the two headed one) were quite stumped at this, until Kimimaro decided to speak up.

"He means that the more we use the Curse Seal, the more that Orochimaru-sama controls us until we're nothing but lifeless dolls."

All five were quite disgusted by this turn of events, even Kimimaro. Naruto took this moment to contemplate what he should do, before nodding to himself.

"I can remove the fragment, but it'll cause incredible pain depending on how deep it's placed itself."

Tayuya answered first, narrowing her eyes rather suspiciously at the teen.

"Why would you be willing to do this for us? What's in it for you?"

The young man's lips spread into a rather nasty grin, unsettling all five of them as he chuckled darkly.

"With the fragment of his soul in my possession, I can cause him incredible amounts of pain. Plus, it's what I do. I am a balance, plain and simple. I came here because the balance of life and death was skewed, and I aim to fix it. I heal most anyone, regardless of affiliation. Of course, I also do it for the sake of the challenge."

Kimimaro, wanting to be rid of his disease, decided that he would oblige as a test subject. Naruto gave him a rather sympathetic glance, before issuing a warning.

"You have to be awake when this happens, as you need to consciously reject the soul fragment for me to pull it out. I'm really sorry, but it's going to hurt. A lot. Are you sure?"

The pale man nodded, steeling himself for the pain.

Naruto bit his lower lip, before sighing in resignation. He reached out into seemingly thin air, causing a rather beautiful aqua-tinted mirror with a pretty black frame to materialize within his hands. He held it between both his hands, with his right hand on top and the left hand on bottom, and channeled mana through it, causing it to shimmer and sparkle.

"Here we go."

Almost immediately, sweat started to bead on the sickly nin's forehead, eyes wide and showing incredible agony as a black mist was forcibly pulled from the tattoo on his chest. After a few seconds, he finally lost composure and howled in pain as the mist streamed from the tattoo into the mirror. The procedure took only a minute, and ended with the seal being completely removed, but it seemed like an eternity to Kimimaro. Naruto immediately dropped back down to his knees, the mirror disappearing into the air, and set both his hands against the nin's chest, palms alight with pale blue energy that steadily streamed into the chest cavity.

The rest of the Sound Five were quite pale at the turn of events, as anything that could make their leader, the stoic Kaguya, break composure had to be incredibly painful. They, too, steeled themselves for what was to come, as each one had survival instincts that were screaming that they didn't want to be lifeless dolls.

Kimimaro became visibly healthier over the course of the next few minutes, the sickly white skin turning to a healthier shade of pale peach, and a slight spark of life returning to the formerly dead gray eyes. As soon as Naruto was finished healing his lungs, he gently tapped Kimimaro's forehead with a finger alight with a teal glow, instantly sending the young man into dreamland to recover from the ordeal.

Naruto stood back up, brushing off the knees of his pants before turning to the other four, mirror appearing in his hands.

"After seeing that, do you still wish to be rid of it?"

Each paled drastically, before steeling themselves for what was to come. Each had fires of determination smoldering within their eyes, each feeling betrayed and used by their leader who had basically signed their death warrants and didn't even bother to tell them.

The teen gave them all a wan smile, before focusing on the mirror and draining the soul fragment out of them. He quickly placed minor barriers on them so that they didn't hit the ground too hard, causing them to feel as if they had been slowly lowered to the ground as they lost control and started screaming in agony.

When all was said and done, Naruto had five fragments of Orochimaru's soul stored safely within his mirror to tinker with later, and each nin looked marginally healthier, and felt _cleaner _now that they didn't have a piece of someone else's soul lurking around in them.

* * *

For the next month and a half, Naruto trained with Kaguya Kimimaro in the dances of the Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) while continuing to monitor their health and teleport to random places to maintain the balance. They never learned much about the strange teen, but they did know that he was a surrogate parent to a kitsune, and was capable of soul manipulation, scrying, healing, as well as Shikotsumyaku. The Sound Four decided to go back to their home villages, or go wandering around. Kimimaro decided to go with Naruto to Konoha, as he was the only person to show him genuine friendship without any hidden agenda.

Kimimaro was of the Kaguya clan, which originated from Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water). The Kekkei Genkai (bloodline limit) of Shikotsumyaku was relatively rare in the clan, and the members with it always manifested two circular dots above their eyebrows, as well as eyeliner/eye shadow of the same color. He was kept within a cage underground for most of his childhood, only let out when he was needed to fight other clans using his bloodline. At some point, the Kaguya clan decided to attack Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist), and Kimimaro escaped in the slaughter, only to be picked up by Orochimaru who invited him to train under him and serve him.

Over time, the Curse Seal had perverted his loyalty into fanatical zealotry towards Orochimaru's cause, and after the seal was removed he mellowed out. He didn't show many emotions, and regarded those without drive as 'weak trash to be cleaned up'. With the removal of his lung disease, he quickly regained his strength and was able to fight Naruto to a standstill with taijutsu and kenjutsu, using his many Dances. His ninjutsu and genjutsu were non existent, but vowed to improve on them so as to not become weak.

Kimimaro quickly warmed up to the small fox kit, and was rewarded by being called 'aniki' or 'Kimimaro-onii-san'.

The three set off towards Konoha, taking to the tree tops with Naruto holding the fox kit to his chest.

* * *

Author's Note: Woo! That was fun. This story will be a little less humorous than my other story, 'Naruto, the Black Mage'. I'm also still not sure whether or not to put romance into it. Gah! Edit:

I don't think I can, in all good conscience, write this with romance in it. It A) screws up the whole 'balance' thing since the emotion of Love distorts perception, and will tilt the balance for the person he's paired with, B) Love is actually much like a really powerful genjutsu: it gets the affected to do crazy things that they normally wouldn't, and C)... there's a power issue here. He has too much power to be able to fall in love with someone. There'd always be that little voice in the back of his head saying 'they're doing this because they're afraid of my power' or 'they're doing this to get at my power'.


	2. Of Identities and Illusions

Author's Note: Huzzah huzzah, another chapter! And to those who are rather good with memory, yes, I did use Final Fantasy Tactics incantations. Enjoy!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Spell/Jutsu"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Final Fantasy series, or any other anime I am accused of owning.

* * *

Of Identities and Illusions

With the Sandaime…

Sarutobi was absolutely shocked when his scouts reported that the famine stricken Ta no Kuni (Land of Rice Fields) had suddenly experienced miraculous growth in its fields all over the land, bringing surplus rice in for harvest. It was expected that they would flourish to their former glory within a few years.

He was rather edgy today, though. Today was the first day of December, and it meant that 'Byakko' would be coming. His scouts reported that two human-sized white blurs were quickly bouncing through the Konoha forest, on a direct course with his the gates, and he quickly used a **Shunshin (Body Flicker) **to appear at the gates to meet the two blurs.

* * *

At the gates…

Kimimaro and Naruto stopped barely ten meters from the thirty foot tall gates of Konoha. Kimimaro had removed the purple bow from his outfit, as well as the two lengths of cloth draping in front and back of him from his waist to his knees, decorated with a Yin-Yang symbol. He now stood in a simple pair of black shinobi pants taped off halfway down his shin, a black pair of shinobi sandals, and a white gi top.

The Hokage appeared within a puff of black smoke, surrounded by three ANBU that had settled in defensive stances behind him. As soon as they caught sight of the fox kit, though, they each flung multiple kunai in an attempt to kill the 'evil fox'. The Hokage and Kimimaro were too shocked to stop them, but they needn't have bothered. About five inches in front of Naruto all the kunai immediately dissipated into dust, having been victim to intense temporal acceleration imbued to the barrier, aging them hundreds of years in a second. The silver haired teen leveled a glare at them, the likes of which could never be replicated as his earthen green eyes glowed slightly.

"If you ever attempt that again, not even Kabuto will be able to piece you back together."

While none of the four had the slightest idea of whom Kabuto was, Kimimaro knew all too well. Kabuto was a medical genius, definitely on the way to becoming the 'next Tsunade', and was able stitch nins back together masterfully, even if they had lost a limb or four.

The ANBU, not taking this warning to heart, sent another volley of kunai and shuriken towards the kit, who they swore gave a smug smirk at them. Kimimaro was ready this time, however, and raised both hands outwards. His emotionless voice carried an edge of malice to it as his technique activated.

"**Tenshi Sendan (Finger Bullet Drill)**"

The bones in his fingers launched out at speeds exceeding the visible spectrum, most of them knocking the projectiles out of the air. Three finger bones, however, lodged themselves between the three ANBU's eyes, one bone per person, killing them instantly.

Naruto turned towards his companion and gave a resigned sigh.

"Do you know how annoying it is to revive the dead?"

The Hokage was shocked at this, as he had never heard of anyone being able to do something remotely like that. Kimimaro, however, let a smirk slide onto his lips, tilting his head mock respectively towards the other.

"But of course. It's the only way to make sure you don't start slacking."

The fox kit spoke up at this point, scaring the Hokage even more.

"Kaa-chan, just revive them so we can go in. I wanna play with Hebi-chan's soul again!"

Naruto just gave another mock-exasperated sigh, before raising a single hand with the fingers spread. Thin tendrils of mana shot out of his fingers, wrapping around something invisible hovering just above the three ANBU's corpses, before tying them to the body. The glow around his hand intensified, manifesting a slight blue-green glow around his hand as three orbs of pale blue light coalesced, each about the size of an apple. He flung his hand carelessly, and each orb slammed into an ANBU's body, causing the fatal finger bones lodged within their skulls to be violently rejected, and causing them all to gasp for breath as their wounds healed in less than a second.

"Can we go now before they fully wake up?"

The Hokage nodded dumbly, shell shocked by the casual display of power before he took them both to the Hokage Tower via **Shunshin (Body Flicker)**.

* * *

At the Hokage Tower…

The Hokage was currently sitting in his chair, his hands clasped together as he leveled a piercing stare towards the three standing opposite him. The fox kit had now buried himself in the silver hair of his 'kaa-chan', making it seem like two red eyes were staring out of a mass of hair.

Naruto… yawned with an air of boredom, before returning the exact same piercing stare at the Hokage.

"Ask your questions, and we will answer them."

The Hokage puffed his pipe for a second, contemplating how to word his questions, before placing a silencing technique on the room and replying.

"Who are you three, why are you here, how did you resurrect the dead?"

Kimimaro was busying himself by inspecting every detail of the Hokage's office, and allowed Naruto to do the speaking.

"He is Kaguya Kimimaro, recently freed from the thrall of Orochimaru. I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, and I'm a guy regardless of what this kit says. The kit… I'd rather let him decide whether to tell you or not. I am an extremely powerful medic, and that is how I am able to resurrect the newly dead."

The Hokage was astounded for a few moments, blinking rapidly to try and fully absorb the information given to him. He suddenly focused his stare purely on Naruto, as if scanning every last detail of him.

"You can't be Naruto. He died eleven years ago, and you look nothing like him."

The White Mage's lips broke out into the single most mischievous and slightly sadistic smile he could muster, before his form began to shift rapidly, startling both Kimimaro and the Hokage. As he became smaller and smaller, sounds of bones cracking and grinding into place could be heard, with the voice of Naruto getting higher pitched as he seemed to regress in age.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you, _ojii-san_?"

By this time there was a little four year old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks along his cheeks speaking, and he was absolutely swimming in the clothing before his form began to shift back into what it was. The Hokage was dumbfounded for a moment, before blurting out the first thing he could think of.

"How the fuck did you do that?"

Naruto rearranged his clothing minutely before responding, adopting an air of boredom once again.

"I'm able to manipulate my body, Hokage-san. Kimimaro can manipulate his bones, but I can do it all, even on a genetic level."

Sarutobi was hard pressed not to faint in shock at this news, before regaining his dignity. Kimimaro, unfamiliar with this new ability, resolved to ask Naruto about it when they were in a more… private area. Before the Hokage could begin speaking, however, Naruto had already spoken once again.

"Before you even begin thinking about it, I'm not here to 'protect Konoha' or any such thing. I prefer to go by the name of Byakko, as my caretaker didn't have a last name, and she was the one who raised me. I am merely here on… a trial basis, if you will."

The Hokage pondered on this for a few moments before asking a few more questions.

"What are your conditions, and what is the full extent of your abilities?"

The teen gave a light chuckle, before pulling his scrying mirror out of between the folds of space that he had stored it. The Hokage was amazed at this technique that he was showing, as the mirror seemed to materialize out of thin air. The mirror itself seemed… unearthly for lack of a better word, and while it seemed normal aside from the slight tint of color to it, it felt… off. The kit atop Byakko's head hopped down into his lap, transforming into his humanoid form with a slight puff of red smoke, giggling childishly as he reached for the mirror.

The White Mage suspended the mirror in the air, pulling a large marble of black... something… out of it and handing it to the toddler in his lap, who proceeded to squeeze it rather harshly. The mirror's surface flickered a moment, before it showed the inside of an underground room, with a snake-like pale man with serpentine gold eyes wide with agony as he writhed upon his throne in obvious pain.

"What the kit here is doing is causing pain to a fragment of Orochi-chan's soul, something that he had implanted into some of his bodyguards under the guise of a 'Cursed Seal'. I removed the soul fragments from his 'Sound Five', and now it's my past time to cause him pain at inopportune moments. This mirror allows me to scry, much like your crystal ball, though it's a bit more than that. It's a focus for some of my abilities."

The Hokage quickly nodded, feeling a mixture of intrigue, disgust, and amusement as he watched his traitor student being caused pain by… a toddler.

"Please continue."

Byakko simply chuckled a bit, before taking the soul marble away from Kyuubi, who gave an adorable pout in response. He quickly placed it back into the mirror, before placing the mirror back in between the folds of space.

"You'll have to find out on your own, Hokage-san. As for my conditions of this trial... I'll give your village six months to make an impression upon me. You will not reveal any information on my abilities, my identity, or anything else about me. Let them form their own ideas about me. Kimimaro, any other stipulations?"

The white haired Kaguya seemed to zone out for a few moments, before nodding to himself. He cleared his throat before asking a simple question.

"What is the Clan Restoration Act entail?"

Sarutobi, wondering where exactly this was going, gave an abbreviated explanation.

"The Clan Restoration Act was created by the Shodaime Hokage so that clans with less than ten members were allowed to practice polygamy to speed up the resurrection of the bloodline. Why do you ask?"

The stoic Kaguya's face betrayed nothing, but the gleeful gleam in his light gray eyes was the closest to a reaction akin to a kid at Christmas that Kimimaro would get. His deadpan answer caused Byakko's left eyebrow to twitch violently, Kyuubi to cackle maniacally, and the Hokage to blush profusely with a perverted giggle.

"I want a harem."

The aged Sarutobi quickly regained his composure, before nodding decisively.

"We should take this before the council."

Byakko muttered a half-hearted 'I'm surrounded by perverts' before agreeing. It was at this point that the Hokage's heart almost stopped because the toddler looked directly at him before giving him one of the most adorable smiles ever created, and dropped a bombshell.

"I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but I was purified to an age where my soul is pure. You can call me Kyuubi! Nice to meet you, Hokage-chan!"

Byakko simply glomped his child, hugging the life out of him for pulling off quite possibly the cutest smile possible.

* * *

In a dimension away from them…

A small girl with a side ponytail, clothed in a checkered kimono gave a cute sneeze, immediately provoking a reaction that would later be known as 'Mother-Hen Sesshoumaru'.

Healers all across Sengoku Jidai (Feudal Japan) shivered as if the apocalypse was coming.

* * *

Back with Byakko…

The Hokage briefly had a hyperventilating episode while he tried to come to terms with the fact that the Kyuubi no Kitsune… was now incredibly adorable, and childish.

Oh the irony.

He gave a shaky smile, patting the cute child on his head before turning towards the council chambers, where a meeting was already in session. He was already a few minutes late due to the…encounters… today. He motioned both Kimimaro and Byakko in front of him, the latter setting a retransformed fox kit on his shoulder, and all three walked into the chambers together.

* * *

Council Chambers…

The Council was currently engaged in a rather heated debate of what to do concerning this 'Byakko' person who had become notorious throughout the Elemental Countries. Should they capture them? Assassinate them? Try to get them to join Konoha?

Before they could formulate a plan (involving several tons of weapons-grade explosives, a kitten, and a cardboard box) to capture Byakko, the door opened. Walking in with the Hokage were two people, one in his late teens and rather pale with ivory hair and strange facial markings. The second had most of the attention, though, as he fit the description of the 'Byakko'.

Light silver hair shimmered as he walked upon silent unshod feet, complete with golden bronze skin as well as a silver furred kitsune kit upon his left shoulder. His hair was tied back in a high ponytail with a black ribbon, the ends of which were fluttering slightly in an unknown breeze. Two locks of hair fell from his temples, tied near the ends by several strands of white thread. He was clothed in a pure white kimono style top with wide sleeves that hid his hands, and simple white shinobi pants, sans the popular bandages that shinobi tend to tape off their pants with. His appearance, combined with an elegantly refined face with slightly pointed facial structure led to the appearance that he was older than he really was. Now that they saw him in person, though, they could clearly see that he couldn't be older than twenty.

The Hokage cleared his throat to silence the council, before speaking.

"I am slightly tardy, as Byakko had appeared near Konoha with an offer. If you would please reiterate it for the council?"

The young man stepped forward, before nodding his head only slightly in respect for the council. Many were slightly confused by this, as it was customary to bow from the waist when one other than the Hokage or the Council spoke. Hyuuga Hiashi, who knew what it meant, found his respect for the stranger rising. He basically had given a notice that he was barely giving respect for them as unfamiliar people, and not giving any more until it was earned. When he spoke, it was rather soft and level, coming right to the point, though there was no denying his masculinity to those who paid attention.

"I am Byakko, and I have come here to give this village a… test, if you will. My offer stands as thus: Kimimaro and I will stay here, enlisted as shinobi to adequately view a few points on the village. Mainly, we will focus on how it is run, how well it is run, the morale of the people, and the general competency of the ninja. This test will last for six months, and if I find the village lacking, I will leave. If I like it, I will apply for a citizenship. Kimimaro will decide on his own should he stay or not."

Hiashi, acting as the 'voice' for the council, quickly processed this before asking a few questions of his own.

"Byakko-san… what abilities would you be able to bring to Konoha? We have all heard the rumors, but they are just that; rumors. Also, what of the kitsune on your shoulder? Surely you have heard of the Kyuubi attack that happened barely fifteen years ago. Many are… wary… of foxes now."

'_Hm… he's good at this. I never was one for politics.' _Byakko quickly cut his train of thought before looking at his kitsune companion. The kit hopped down to the ground, disappearing in a puff of red smoke before appearing in his humanoid form once again and speaking to the stunned council.

"If they cannot look past the fact that a single kitsune yokai (demon) attacked them and take out their anger on all other foxes… then that shows exactly how competent this village as a whole is. One bad mark against a race, and they immediately discriminate against the race as a whole."

Byakko let a ghost of a smile slip onto his face as he pulled the kit into his arms, situating him on his left shoulder once more. Before any of the council was able to object to the statement the kit had made, he already spoke.

"He brings up a good point. If you can't look past the fact that there is light and darkness within everything, then why should I look past the fact that this village spawned Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi? Why shouldn't I hold this entire village in contempt because of two nuke-nin that came from it?"

Many of the council paled at this, and sputtered as they tried to form a solid defense against it. Hiashi, however, was pensive. He quickly spoke his mind in an effort to diffuse the situation.

"Byakko-san, could you hold this village in contempt, knowing that not everyone holds the same views?"

The silver haired teen gave a slight smirk at this, and Kyuubi gave a slight giggle from his shoulder.

"No, I cannot, Hyuuga-san. Why else would I do this test? It's to see the 'true' face of Konoha, if you will. I'll be able to interact with the majority of the village at least slightly, and gain a better insight to the general 'feel' of the village. I shall leave the room and await your judgment, though I believe Kimimaro-kun has something to say. Good day, council."

With his piece said, he left the same way he came in; gracefully and silently. All the council's eyes turned to the pale young man left in the room. When he spoke, it was an emotionless monotone, which many compared to that of Itachi.

"I am Kaguya Kimimaro, and am the last of the Kaguya clan which were wiped out on a failed raid upon Kirigakure. I escaped during the fighting, and was but a child at that point. Orochimaru picked me up soon after, enticing me with offers of power if I were to serve him. I agreed, and he gave me the Cursed Seal, which was slowly destroying my individuality the more I used it. Byakko removed the seal from me completely, revealing something rather interesting about the seal itself, and why it worked, allowing me to be free from the snake once and for all. I believe, should I stay, that I will fall under the requirements of the Clan Restoration Act, as I carry the bloodline from my clan."

The council was quite shocked at this, while Danzo was plotting to get Kaguya children within his Ne (root) ANBU force. Hiashi spoke up once again.

"Kaguya-san, should Byakko not find this village to his liking, what will you do?"

Kimimaro gave a half-shrug, his eyes half-lidded in apparent boredom as he replied in the same monotone.

"He is his own person, as I am my own. I will forever be grateful for his help, but that does not mean that I will follow him should I enjoy my time here when he does not. That is why we both are inspecting this village. We both gain a different perspective, and compare them to one another to get a better view of the village as a whole. Is there anything else?"

A councilmember quickly blurted out the first thing on his mind.

"Will you prove that you are able to use your bloodline?"

Kimimaro's pale lips twitched upward at the left corner in an action that denoted a suppressed smirk to those who were watching closely. He shrugged off the left shoulder of his gi, allowing a white bone to slide upwards. He grasped it with his right hand, pulling it all the way out, and showing that it was a hilt-less bone wakizashi. He quickly did a few quick strikes, before causing the bone to explode in a white powder, showing that he still had control over the density and structure of the bone even after it was detached from the main system.

"Is there something else you wish?"

Hiashi shook his head, allowing Kimimaro to leave and the council to begin discussion with the Hokage.

* * *

An hour later…

They were called back in and told that they would allow the 'test' to commence. However, the Clan Restoration Act only worked on _citizens_, so Kimimaro was flat out of luck on his harem. For now.

Inner Kimimaro, a personality created from repressed emotion (but mainly lust), was pouting petulantly within the confines of the Kaguya's mind.

They were instated as temporary chuunin rank, and were stationed with two different jounin to watch over them, though they were free to do as they wished. They would have to live with their jounin, as Konoha wanted to make sure this wasn't simply a sabotage attempt. They were not issued hitai-ate, as they could be used against Konoha when the two weren't citizens yet.

Byakko was placed with Yuuhi Kurenai, the Ice Queen of Konoha, well renowned for her genjutsu, stealth, recon, and observation skills. Kimimaro was placed with Sarutobi Asuma, renowned for his wind manipulation, strategy, tactics, and his hand to hand knuckle-knife fighting.

Poor Inner Kimimaro was bawling his chibi eyes out at not getting to live with the hot woman. Kyuubi looked quite smug, for some reason, and he could've sworn the fox knew that Kimimaro wanted to pout and wail.

Byakko and Kimimaro, with Kyuubi situated atop Byakko's shoulder in fox form, quickly headed towards the academy, where the two jounin were supposed to be waiting for their new genin teams.

* * *

At the academy…

They quickly bypassed the secretary after asking where the jounin senseis were collected, and headed up to the lounge room.

Upon entering, they were both the victims of scrutinizing stares, though many took a single glance and began glaring at the kit. Byakko took one look at the room and sighed exasperatedly before speaking.

"You would think a village of shinobi would know better than to judge an entire race of creatures by the actions of a single specimen of said race. We are here to speak with Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma."

The glaring increased for a moment before they all looked away. Three people who belonged to the group that weren't glaring, however, were now interested. One quickly hid her interest, and allowed the two to stand up and engage in conversation.

Yuuhi Kurenai was a rather beautiful woman, aesthetically. Her eyes were an odd shade of red, different from the Kyuubi. Her eyes were more of a cherry color, as opposed to the bloody crimson. She was slightly pale, and had had an interesting outfit. It was a short dress composed of wrappings much like bandages with a triangular design upon them, with a single crimson sleeve on her right arm that ended near her wrist. Her hands up to her elbows were wrapped in bandages, and had wrappings on her thighs as well to hide her modesty. Her hair was black and curled slightly, cascading down to just below her shoulders and giving the illusion that it wasn't high on her priority to keep it perfectly neat. It was held out of her eyes by her hitai-ate (forehead protector) situated on her forehead, and she was wearing blue shinobi sandals.

Sarutobi Asuma was wearing the standard 'jounin uniform'. It comprised of a jounin vest, dark blue long sleeved shirt, and dark blue shinobi pants. He was also wearing dark blue shinobi sandals, and had wrappings on his calves, taping off the pants. He had a single cigarette, unlit, hanging out of his mouth and had two specialized holsters on his person to carry his knuckle-knives. His hair was an odd blue-black and was spiked slightly. He had sideburns leading into a goatee, and his hitai-ate was situated on his forehead as well.

The woman, Kurenai, spoke. Her voice was reserved, much like her demeanor, and gave nothing away.

"Why are you two looking for us?"

Byakko's lips twitched upwards a little, settling in a gentle smile. His murky eyes sparkled a little in apology at having been the messenger for such random news as he spoke.

"Kurenai-san, the Hokage has placed my comrade and me under a specific style of probation. I am to live with you, and Kimimaro is to live with Asuma for the next six months. I believe this would be so that you could make sure we aren't saboteurs in disguise, as well as be able to see things others would hide under the privacy of a home."

The woman looked slightly startled for a moment, with the only movement to denote it as a slight widening of the eyes, while Asuma nearly dropped his cigarette. Byakko gave a slight chuckle as he ushered them towards the classroom where the two jounin were to pick up their teams.

"Kurenai-san, I apologize for giving you such short notice of this. However… I believe this could help you two a bit, as we would be able to assist in training your genin teams, should they pass their exams. I am an expert of illusions, healing, and hand to hand combat, and Kimimaro is an undisputed master at close quarters combat."

They were both slightly interested at this, before something came to the forefront of Asuma's mind and he voiced it.

"Maybe we should start with you two introducing yourselves? You both know us already."

Kimimaro gave a dry chuckle at this, before beginning.

"I am Kaguya Kimimaro, sole survivor of the Kaguya clan and master of the Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) Kekkei Genkai (bloodline limit). My likes include training and onigiri. My hobbies include playing with Byakko's adopted kitsune kit who will remain nameless unless he decides to tell you his name, and theorizing new 'dances' for my bloodline. My dislikes include those without a drive to grow, and Orochimaru. My dreams… I don't really have any. I suppose my goals for now are to give the kit a childhood I never had and to learn more about social interaction due to my… 'sheltered' childhood."

Byakko gave a wry laugh at this, before introducing himself as well.

"I am Byakko, and I have no surname. I was raised in the Konoha forests, actually. I am an accomplished combat medic, illusion master and have several other combat talents. My likes include my kit, preserving the balance, and pocky. My hobbies include raising my kit the best I can, training, and creating new techniques. My dislikes include Orochi-chan, as he is a body-jumping soul-fragmenting bastard, and those that disturb the balance. My dreams… I suppose, like every parent, I dream to have my kit be raised well. I also dream to have Orochimaru's soul in my possession, so that I may cause him the same pain he has caused others and for disturbing the balance of life and death."

Kurenai and Asuma were rather intrigued at this, and nodded as they got to the classroom. Byakko and Kimimaro quickly swept piercing gazes over the classroom, getting a general 'feel' of the students, and didn't like what they 'felt'.

The genin barely had any drive at all, and none of them seemed to have known real combat. A few seemed to have some potential, though, like the pale-blonde Yamanaka who seemed to have a well established façade, denoting great acting skills.

* * *

Kurenai and Asuma quickly gathered their teams, and decided to have their teams meet at the same spot, since they had a feeling they would be training together often. They all met at a quaint barbecue restaurant, and placed their orders. Chouji, of course, ordered more than three times that of anyone else. Ino, after a rather odd look from Byakko, ordered something actually hearty instead of her normal salads, prompting surprised looks from all. After ordering, they all sat back to introduce themselves. Byakko and Kimimaro went first, stating that they would be 'subordinates as well as roommates' of their jounin senseis, and would be assisting them on missions as well as training.

Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress of the main branch of the Hyuuga clan, spoke so softly that she was almost whispering. She apparently enjoyed cinnamon buns, flower pressing, and wished to abolish the seal upon the branch house. She missed spending time with her cousin Neji who now hated her for some reason, and she had a huge confidence issue.

Inuzuka Kiba, the heir of the Inuzuka clan, spoke a little louder than needed. He enjoyed spending time with his partner, Akamaru, who was a wolf-sized white dog that followed him around everywhere, as well as any type of food that he can chew on. He was fiercely loyal to those close to him, but was rather brash and impulsive, and disliked those that called the ninken (ninja dogs) of the Inuzuka clan 'pets'.

Aburame Shino, the heir of the Aburame clan, had a voice much like Kimimaro's. He enjoyed learning about new insects as well as spending time with his family, and disliked loud noises, fire, and water. Though he didn't voice it, Byakko and Kimimaro were able to tell that he disliked being shunned for the fact that he was a living host for his kikaichu (destruction bugs).

Yuuhi Kurenai had apparently just been promoted to jounin six months ago at the last jounin exam. She enjoyed red wine, spending time with her long time friend Mitarashi Anko, and creating new genjutsu. She disliked those who took family for granted or treated them badly, as well as kunoichi who didn't take their jobs seriously.

Sarutobi Asuma was rather laid back, which enhanced his ability to strategize as it lowered his stress. He enjoyed smoking, playing Shogi and Go, and spending time with his father, the Hokage. He disliked people who were too uptight and strict, as well as people who have abrasive personalities.

Nara Shikamaru, the heir of the Nara clan, had to be shaken awake before he could make his introduction. He apparently enjoyed cloud watching and sleeping, as well as playing Shogi and Go. He disliked strict, 'troublesome' women. That was all they could get out of him before he slipped off into La La Land again.

Akimichi Chouji, the heir of the Akimichi Clan, introduced himself in between mouthfuls of chips. He enjoyed eating, as it gave him extra energy that was required for his clan techniques, and spending time with Shikamaru. He disliked people who called him the 'f' word (fat), and preferred to be considered 'big boned'. In a mumble that was unheard of by everyone except Kyuubi, he added under his breath that he missed how Ino used to be his friend too until she became obsessed with Sasuke.

Before Ino could introduce herself, the kit scurried down Byakko's shoulder, jumped over the table, and hopped onto Ino's shoulder, whispering in her ear. Many of them were rather shocked at this, though Byakko just had a knowing glint in his eye. Ino, however, had her eyes wide in disbelief, as well as slight hope, before nodding. She gave a resigned sigh, and a change seemed to melt across her expression. Where there once was a bratty, obsessed, and spoiled fangirl, a cool, calm heiress remained. She gave a hesitant smile, fiddling with her napkin a little in nervousness, before introducing herself.

"I am Yamanaka Ino, heiress to the Yamanaka clan. I'd… like to apologize to everyone for how I've acted for the past few… years. I adopted a mask to help one of my friends with her problems concerning her personality, but I never accepted that it might be harming others until now. Sakura broke off her friendship with me to chase after Sasuke, and I knew her self esteem would suffer from it, so I became her 'rival' for his affections. I made sure to push her higher and higher, perfectly creating a mask of a fan girl so that she would take it seriously and come into her own more instead of hiding behind me in my shadow. I enjoy flower arranging, as well as learning psychology and anatomy. I dislike those who don't take their training seriously, as well as bullies. My hobbies include working at the Yamanaka Flower Shop, studying on the human psyche, and tinkering with the Yamanaka clan techniques. My dream… is to become an accomplished kunoichi, as well as rebuilding my friendships that were inadvertently destroyed by my façade."

She looked away at the last part, her eyes haunted with guilt, before the kit hopped down into her lap and smiled, changing to his humanoid form with a puff of red smoke. The kit gave her a big hug around the middle, his voice slightly muffled by her shirt.

"Ino-chan, don't worry. If anyone would understand, it would be Kurenai-san and Byakko-okaa-chan. The basis of illusions is creating realistic changes and scenarios, so what you did could be counted as a really good illusion!"

The strained smile on Byakko's face, the tic at his temple, and his slightly strained voice broke the rather shocked silence.

"I. Am. A. Guy."

The rest of the meal was rather sedate, as Ino's confession gave everyone much to think about. Byakko gave her an understanding smile, however, and that cheered her up a little. The two teams agreed to meet up the next day at Training Ground 13 to do their 'real' genin tests.

Kurenai and Byakko headed back to the woman's apartment so that the silver haired teen could move in his stuff as well as get acquainted with each other. Asuma and Kimimaro headed to the Sarutobi clan compound for the same reason, making sure to fill in the Hokage about what they thought of the teams.

* * *

On the way to Kurenai's apartment, however, they ran into someone rather interesting.

Mitarashi Anko, also known as the Snake Mistress to her face, though other titles such as Snake Whore, Snake Bitch, and Serpentine Strumpet behind her back, was an interrogator for the Torture and Interrogation unit of ANBU. She dressed in a beige trench coat with long sleeves, ending at her wrists. Underneath that was a fishnet body glove, as well as a short yellow skirt with an even shorter pair of shorts, bordering on panties beneath the skirt. She was wearing metal shin guards, as well as blue shinobi sandals. Her purple hair was pulled up in a pineapple style ponytail, and her hazel eyes sparked with playfulness and mischief, as well as slight bloodlust.

She hopped down in their path, grinning like a loon and holding a take-out bag of dango.

"Kure-chan! I was looking for you! Who's the bishounen? Getting lucky tonight, Kure-chan?"

Kurenai looked mortified at the blunt remarks, hoping that her guest wasn't offended, though Byakko simply chuckled dryly.

"It's nice to see that some people find me attractive. Actually, I'm on probation by the Hokage, and he assigned me to stay at her apartment so that I would have her watching over me."

The snake mistress gave a cackle of delight, grabbing the teen in a one armed hug and pressing her 'assets' up against him in an attempt to break his calm.

"Ooh, I like this one! What're you on probation for?"

"I am merely… I apologize; do you have a Curse Seal?"

Anko clearly wasn't ready for that question, and backed off as if slapped. Kurenai looked affronted at the subject, and was trying to think of a plan to diffuse the subject before it became too emotional. Anko's face quickly changed to suspicion, as well as restrained anger as she answered.

"Why do you want to know?"

Byakko gave a one armed shrug, figuring out how to phrase it correctly before responding.

"I removed five others, and I know what one 'feels' like now. If you would like, I could remove this one, as well, though it would have to be done in private. I won't charge anything for this service."

Anko furrowed her brows in contemplation, before nodding. She looked pleadingly to Kurenai, who gave a sigh as she nodded, beckoning both of them to her as she did a few quick seals, teleporting all four of them (as Kyuubi was still on Naruto's shoulder) to her apartment.

* * *

Kurenai's Apartment…

All four appeared within a rather spartanly decorated room, which was a combination of a kitchen and living room. In the corner was the kitchenette, and the rest of the room had a couch, a few chairs, a table, and a television. The apartment itself had a main bedroom as well as a guest bedroom, and was painted in neutral colors. Byakko was the one who broke the silence first.

"The procedure is rather… painful. However, the amount of pain depends on how much you've used the seal. Basically, what Hebi-chan did was break off a fragment of his soul and implant it into your body, as well as making the seal inject a foreign enzyme into you if you used it that allowed you to change into a monstrous humanoid form to increase your strength. The more you use the seal, the deeper the fragment goes, the more pain caused from the removal. Are you sure you want to do this, knowing what you do now?"

Anko nodded her head quickly, before sitting on the couch and bracing herself. She moved her trench coat off one of her shoulders, showing the three spiraling tomoe that make up the Cursed Seal of Heaven, and waited patiently while watching Byakko's every move.

Kurenai was rather intrigued, as the silver haired young man pulled a mirror of all things out of thin air, though the surface was tinted with a slight aquamarine color. He held it in a strange way, pointing it directly at her friend, and gave a rather apologetic glance before the mirror shimmered and sparkled with energy.

For Anko, the pain was not nearly as much as Kimimaro felt, but it definitely felt like Orochimaru just impaled her with thousands of needles. She gave a muffled scream as she clenched her teeth, hoping it would go quickly. She kept her eyes open, though, alert for any foul play and watched as a black mist shot out of her seal and into the mirror itself.

Kurenai watched the proceedings very carefully. There was something decidedly _off _with that mirror, and she wanted to know what exactly was wrong with it.

'_He _did _warn her it would hurt… and it seems to be working, as the seal is fading. Still, it pains me to see my friend hurting this much.'_

It took about twenty seconds to remove the seal, as opposed to the Sound Five's minute or longer procedure due to the fact that Anko never used the seal. When it was over, she had several beads of sweat upon her brow, and she was panting heavily. Kurenai quickly went and got her a drink, while Naruto simply cut the mana to his mirror, allowing Anko to see that the seal was no more.

As soon as Kurenai returned from the sink, she saw Anko in a shocked state, her hand shaking as she reached up to touch where the mark once was. She gave out a whoop of joy and glomped Byakko in a bone-cracking hug, not noticing the mirror floating in the air as she attempted to hug the life out of the young man.

Kurenai managed to pry her friend off of her houseguest, and stared pointedly at the mirror which was currently floating in the middle of the air, as if accusing it of defying gravity. She handed Anko the glass before speaking.

"Thank you for removing the seal but… what is that mirror? Why is it…floating?"

Byakko gave a slight smile as he reached out for the mirror, causing it to float back into his grasp. He seemed to reach _into _the mirror, grabbing the same black marble thing from earlier in the day, only now it was a little bigger from the new fragment joining the other five. He tossed the marble to Anko, before scrying with the mirror to show Orochimaru currently debriefing a few Oto jounin on their new mission to Nami no Kuni (Wave Country) to scout it. With a deadly smirk on his face, Byakko spoke to Anko who had caught the marble.

"Apply chakra to your hand and squeeze the marble while watching the mirror."

As she followed his instructions, the apartment was witness to Orochimaru screaming in either pain or anger, they couldn't tell which, until the ninja left him, allowing him to writhe in agony in privacy. Anko's grin could've split her face as she realized what she was now able to do, and gave a maniacal cackle. Kurenai was rather amused, before she connected the dots.

"The black marble is a piece of his soul, gathered from the six seals that you removed? And when someone harms part of the soul, the rest of it feels the same pain?"

"Exactly. The reason I started doing this is because if someone uses the seal too much, the fragment fully embeds into their soul, turning them into puppets for the person's whim. Your strings have been cut, Anko-san. You're free."

This became the start of the close friendship (whether he wanted it or not) with Mitarashi Anko.

* * *

The next day…

After awakening, Byakko offered his cooking skills to Kurenai, as he had used her guest bedroom that she usually let Anko sleep in when the snake jounin's apartment was vandalized by prejudiced villagers. She had (rather wisely, Kyuubi and Kimimaro would have added) declined, and took her guests, as well as Anko, out for breakfast.

When all four of them met up with Asuma and Kimimaro, the Kaguya was looking rather twitchy and anxious about something. Upon sighting Byakko, he immediately seemed to teleport to the silver haired teen's side, and started shaking him frantically, asking an apparently rather important question.

"You didn't cook for them, right? For all that is sacred, please tell me that you didn't go near a kitchen!"

The three jounin were rather surprised, as the bone manipulator seemed as he never lost his composure. They turned to Byakko with distinct 'what the fuck is he talking about' faces, which caused the White Mage to laugh nervously and explain.

"I seem to be… cursed with my cooking. I could follow a recipe for cereal to the letter and it would become sentient and aggressive, growing several razor sharp teeth and try to bite whoever came near. Neither Kimimaro-kun, my son, or I know exactly why this happens, so we usually never let me cook… but I didn't want to seem like a freeloader, so I offered to cook for you, Kurenai-san."

The jounin clearly didn't believe him, so he shrugged and showed them an image of Orochimaru in his mirror, who had (conveniently) just received a package.

"I sent him a fruit cake. Observe."

Before their very eyes, as the wrapping was ripped off by the snake sannin, an abomination of culinary delights was created. A deep purple color, it stood around six feet tall and had several appendages resembling arms and hands, though they only had three fingers, and were more like claws. It had no legs or feet, and looked more like it slid around like a slug. It had over five different mouths on its body, each filled with hundreds of razor sharp teeth, and all of them moaning and gurgling. It had no eyes, but it seemed to 'lock on' to Orochimaru from his body heat, and immediately charged for him, arms outstretched, roaring and moaning.

Kimimaro, Kyuubi, and Byakko started chuckling as they watched the sannin ordered a 'Code Pink; unknown experiment on the loose', sending many nins into a frenzy to capture or kill it as soon as they could. Anko, Asuma, and Kurenai were dumbfounded at the display of… unholy culinary skills.

Byakko quickly banished the mirror back to its spot in the folds of space just as the two teams came within eyesight of the jounin, ready for their exam. The exam itself was rather boring for Kimimaro and Byakko, who watched the whole thing. Anko was too busy cuddling Kyuubi like a plush toy, though the kitsune wasn't complaining.

Asuma's exam was for the Ino-Shika-Cho trio to go through an intricate obstacle course within a time limit without setting off more than five traps. This stressed their teamwork and observation skills, as they had to look out for one another and warn each other of traps.

Kurenai's team had to find her, but she placed restrictions on them via genjutsu. For Hinata, she cut off her eyesight with the **Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness technique)**. For Kiba and Shino, she created a genjutsu that cut off their advantage of smell, which she named **Hana Kusai Danmaku (Flower Smell Barrage)**, leaving everything smelling the same, cutting off the Inuzuka's nose as well as Shino's female insect's pheromones. She then hid herself amongst the trees, forcing her team to work together to help Hinata overcome the blindness.

By noon, both teams had completed the test with flying colors, though the spectators noticed that Ino wasn't as fit as the others, probably due to lacking training since keeping up with her façade was a full time deal. She seemed rather put out, but a spark of determination was smoldering in her demeanor. Her **Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch) **intrigued Byakko, which led to an interesting show in front of the others.

He quickly spotted a rabbit, before asking Ino to stand near him. She was rather perplexed, and did as he asked, watching him closely. He pulled the mirror from thin air, and she watched, fascinated as he focused on a rabbit in the undergrowth. His silvery hair, bound by the black ribbon, fluttered a little in a breeze as a light blue… something… shot out of the rabbit and slammed into the mirror, causing a slight shockwave as well as blowing his hair back for a moment as if in a gust of wind. He then reached into his mirror and pulled out what looked to be a light blue glowing orb, and held it in his hand.

"Can you see what I'm holding, Ino-san?"

The pale blonde nodded, intrigued, while the rest looked at the both of them like they were insane. Byakko handed the orb to the mindwalker, smiling lightly as she tossed it from hand to hand before asking the pressing question.

"What is it?"

"It is the soul of that rabbit, Ino. I noticed your clan's technique forces your soul into the target's body, possessing it, and I wondered if you may be able to do something I have been interested in for some time. You are capable of manipulating the soul due to your Kekkei Genkai. Now that you know what a soul looks and feels like, I'll let you figure out how to tinker with it."

He quickly pulled the soul back from her grasp and tossed it back into the limp form of the rabbit, causing it to twitch a few times before seeming to wake from a fainting spell, hopping off.

The blonde was shell shocked at this, before deciding that she would speak about it with her father. She also renewed her vow to train harder than ever.

* * *

For the next three months, Teams 8 and 10 trained extensively, only taking the prerequisite thirty D-ranked missions that they needed for the chuunin exams as they honed their skills. Hinata began her studies to become a medical ninja, while Ino caught herself up to the rest of her team with the help of Byakko and Kimimaro. Shikamaru started to learn taijutsu, while Kiba and Chouji learned more ninjutsu. Shino learned a bit more taijutsu as well, allowing him to hold his own in close combat, or to escape if need be.

Konoha gradually got used to the presence of Kimimaro, Byakko, and the kitsune kit, though only the Hokage knew the kit's name. Both teams were called in for a C-rank mission, something almost unheard of after only three months of training. The C-rank mission was a rather bland one, to investigate an outpost that had quit sending reports in. For this reason, the Hokage allowed two genin teams (as well as two 'chuunin') to go on it.

Most likely, the outpost had just forgotten their duties, as it had only been two weeks since the last report. However, it was protocol to send out a team to make sure everything was alright, regardless.

They packed for a week long trip, as the outpost was near one of their borders, and headed out.

When they were but half a mile away from the outpost on the third day, Byakko felt a coil of dread tighten around his stomach. Something was…wrong. As they got a little closer, Akamaru and Shino's insects began fidgeting and buzzing nervously, clearly showing that something was wrong.

Hinata was the first one to find out exactly was wrong, and immediately spoke up. Her confidence had been growing slowly, but the shock of what exactly she was seeing caused her to stutter again, something that hadn't happened in over a week.

"K-kurenai-se-sensei! A c-camp of n-nuke-nin and bandits c-captured the outpost! My Byakugan (All Seeing Eye) c-can't see the Konoha s-shinobi anywhere!"

Byakko stiffened almost imperceptibly at this, though it was caught by Ino, Shikamaru, Kurenai, and Asuma. He remembered what the Hokage had said, in the event that the outpost had been taken.

"_Should the outpost be taken, and the shinobi stationed there be compromised, I want you to…deal with the threat."_

"_You want me to kill all those who currently occupy it?"_

"_Yes."_

By this time they had gotten within eyesight of the outpost itself, just to let the other shinobi who didn't have the Byakugan get a good look to check. They all suppressed their chakra, making sure they were adequately hidden within the foliage as they scouted. The nuke-nin weren't higher than C-rank, possibly B-rank, but there were well over ten of them, as well as at least thirty bandits armed with anything from boards with nails to katanas.

Byakko gave a deep sigh of resignation, catching the attention of both teams. He held a hand to his forehead, as he spoke in a soft tone.

"I apologize for this, but I'm afraid I must enact my secondary mission. In the chance that the outpost has been taken, I am to deal with the threat, as they are encroaching upon Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) and have compromised a military outpost."

Kurenai, Asuma, and the genin looked shocked and appalled at this, while Kimimaro looked pensive. Kyuubi, who had come along, stationed atop Byakko's head gave a sigh of resignation before speaking.

"Kaa-chan, you're going to use _it_?"

"Yes… it's the only way that nobody will know who or how someone recaptured the post. It just sucks that now more people know exactly what I can do."

The kit nodded a bit, before sticking himself to Kurenai with youki, who was looking slightly suspicious.

"What do you mean, 'it'? What are you going to do, Byakko?"

The silver haired teen gave them all an apologetic smile, before holding up two glowing palms of aquamarine energy. He quickly spoke the incantation for the spell, deciding that speed wasn't necessary this once, and preferring power.

"_Spirits of time, hide us from the judging hand of God! __**Stop!**_"

Team 8 and Team 10 were frozen in place, including Kimimaro. The only one free from the paralyzing attack was Kyuubi, who was situated atop Kurenai's head to keep watch. The only parts of their bodies that they were able to move were their eyes, which were locked onto Byakko with accusing stares, who simply looked resigned and apologetic.

"You're paralyzed for the next few minutes until I get done, as I don't want you caught within the crossfire. I implore you to close your eyes so you won't have to see this."

With that said, he disappeared into thin air, appearing in the sky about twenty feet above the camp itself. Hovering in place, and still unnoticed to the camp, he pulled his mirror out of thin air. Ino, who knew exactly what was about to happen, would have taken a horrified gasp if she was able to move. As it stood, her eyes widened in fear at what was going to happen.

The mirror shone innocently, though all of them knew better. Byakko began to glow with a soft blue-green energy, as he chanted another incantation that drew attention to him from the camps.

"_Mindless, spiritless, hear the immutable beat and destroy all who hunger for destruction! __**Soul Puppetry!**_"

Over half the camp gave wails of agony as light blue comets ripped themselves from their chests, slamming headfirst into the mirror and giving off a visible shockwave, causing Byakko's hair to whip around in the aftershock. The bodies, instead of crumpling like the last time with the rabbit, reanimated with glassy eyes devoid of emotion or soul.

The two teams watched with rapt attention as the half under Byakko's control began to attack their comrades. Quite a few of them were horrified to witness the sheer… brutality of what Byakko was doing with his puppets. No mercy was given as he intricately manipulated his puppets to make it seem as if the bandits controlling the outpost had rioted.

Hinata was horrified that the compassionate, calm, and composed Byakko had… manipulated a bunch of nuke-nin and bandits into killing each other!

Ino was halfway between shocked and awed. She was learning Soul Manipulation in her own style, and this gave her a great idea to base a few techniques off of. It was like a **Shinranshin (Mind Body Confusion) **on a large scale!

Kurenai, Asuma, Chouji, and Kiba were horrified at what exactly was happening. Their medic friend had just… ripped souls out of over twenty people and was now using their soulless bodies as puppets or golems to do his will!

Shikamaru, Shino, and Kimimaro, however, were pensive. It seemed as if Byakko had quite a few skills that he hid from others, as not only were they unprecedented, but they also were quite… scary and borderline evil.

Byakko, however, was too concentrated on his task to pay much attention to the others. He held his stance, with his right hand atop the mirror, and his left on the bottom, as he mentally pulled the strings on his marionettes. Seeing about ten people dashing in different directions to escape the outpost and possibly warn their friends, he manifested part of his soul outside of his body to assist him in casting his next spell.

A vibrant pure white appendage in an exact replica of Byakko's arm seemed to emerge from his back. It didn't seem to have any flesh, and seemed more like an outline if anything. It seemed to reach up, and a shimmering white energy started to coalesce into the palm in a ball shape as another incantation rung across the battlefield, as there was still time before the prey could leave his range, so he didn't have to sacrifice power for speed.

"_Death's song, Death's door, Death's river awaiting… Heaven's wish to destroy all minds, attack by the master of commandments! Bright light, shine down upon bloody impurity! __**Holy!**_"

The white globe of power hovered above the palm of the ghostly arm for a moment before splitting seamlessly into ten equal balls of light which homed in on their targets like heavenly comets. They moved almost too fast to be caught with the untrained eye, slamming into each of their targets with a vengeance. Each victim gave out an agonized scream of horror as they were enveloped in the white glow, and disappeared without a trace, nor a body.

Ino, who was able to see and feel what the spell did, broke out of the spell by sheer force of will and fell to her knees, staring horrified up at Byakko as if he were some sort of angel of death.

Soon the only ones left alive were two B-rank nuke-nin and six bandits, all under Byakko's control. The silver haired young man quickly descended to the ground, hovering above all the blood, gore, and dismembered bodies, and floated towards them as they lined themselves up. His calm visage didn't waver even once as he trailed a single palm down one of their unbloodied faces, as if caressing it. His voice broke the post-battle silence, stunning his onlookers.

"You have served me well. Return into oblivion, to be reborn once again."

With his simple eulogy said, a katar of bone, hidden from all onlookers, erupted from his palm, which he used to deftly decapitate all six with varying angles before disappearing into a white powder that blew away like dust. He then tilted his mirror slightly, allowing the souls stolen and stored to evacuate, where they dissipated into the sky and ground in a seemingly random order. He floated across the battlefield, capturing the heads of those who had bounties upon them in a minor barrier, slipping them within the folds of space to be turned in for money later. As soon as he was done, he floated across the battlefield back to the teams before landing. A sound, not unlike that of a chime tinkling in the wind, was heard as they were able to move again.

"My mission is completed. When we report to the Sandaime, I'll tell you exactly what I just did, though I'm sure some of you already know. Shall we go?"

* * *

The trip back to Konoha was filled with tense silences. Only Ino, Kimimaro, and Kyuubi would approach Byakko after 'The Battle' as it had to be referred, in capital letters no less.

Ino bounced ideas of a taijutsu style that allowed the soul to manifest out of different parts of the body to help fight, so if, say, her hands were both being blocked, an arm manifested out of her soul could appear out of her chest and attack for her. Byakko nodded and told her to try it sometime. She may even be able to do jutsu with the soul arms.

As soon as they got back to the village, they immediately barged into the Hokage's office after checking with the secretary to make sure nobody else was already in.

* * *

Hokage's office…

As they all entered, all of them dropped behind the silver haired one, as if collectively agreeing that he had to report. He stepped to an acceptable distance away from the Hokage, and gave a tip of his head in respect.

"Hokage-san, the outpost was occupied by bandits and nuke-nin with no sign of Konoha shinobi. Secondary mission parameters were completed. I used my… abilities… to stage it as a riot within the group, and left none alive. Permission to speak freely?"

Sarutobi nodded, puffing a little on his pipe as he activated the silencing technique on the room.

Byakko gave a slight smile before continuing.

"I used my mirror to steal and contain the souls of half of the group, leaving only a fragment of the soul left behind in the body. The majority of the soul in the mirror allowed me to manipulate the fragments like a puppet, much like how Orochimaru would be able to do if his victims of the Curse Seal didn't have their souls intact. Ten attempted to escape, and I was forced to banish them from the material plane of existence, sending their souls directly into oblivion to wait to be reincarnated. Is there anything else you wish to know?"

The Hokage thought for a moment while the two teams digested the information before they were gently ushered to the door, leaving only the Hokage and Byakko in the sealed office.

"Was there any other way for you to complete the mission parameters that wouldn't have been as… traumatizing to those who were watching?"

The White Mage chuckled wryly at this, his green-brown eyes sparkling a little.

"Very clever, you knew I was hiding a few tricks up my sleeve. Well, since the trial is already halfway done with, I suppose I could let a few more abilities out into the open. I could have killed them all with my version of the Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse), dropped a meteor from the heavens upon them, violently corrupted their souls with dark energy before sending them straight to Hell, violently purged all corruption from their souls before sending them straight to Heaven, or a few other things. I will say this, though; your village isn't doing too well against my standards. While the younger generation is alright, the older generations are quite corrupt. Using my mirror, I was able to watch many of the civilian council be bribed, several ninja plot to kill my kit, and apparently Danzo was working for Orochi-chan for quite awhile. I don't think Kimimaro likes it here either, as he's been bribed, brown nosed, and almost blackmailed by several civilian and some shinobi clan heads wanting his bloodline. Good day, Hokage-san, and I hope you like my gift to you."

As he teleported back to Kurenai's apartment, the Hokage was able to hear a faint voice reach his ears.

"_Time, rest and give your kindness to the worthy, obey the sky's will and slow down time! __**Slow!**_"

As Sarutobi looked down at his hands, he saw his skin becoming healthier as well as losing the wrinkles.

He quickly got up and checked a mirror in the nearby bathroom, watching as his hair darkened back into the black it used to be in his youth, and the wrinkles fade away. His height increased a few inches from when he shrunk in his old age, and he nearly fainted when the full consequences of what just happened hit him:

He had just de-aged two decades!

He quickly applied the genjutsu that he worked on with his medic student, Tsunade, making him look just as he did two minutes prior. He marveled at the feat that Byakko was able to pull off, before going back to paperwork with a new vigor.

One thought echoed in his head, taking his full attention away from signing the papers.

'_That ability should never be made public.'_

* * *

Author's Note: So... I kinda decided that there will be no romance due to the fact that: He's too powerful, and nobody can come close to his power. This makes me think of some sort of cheesy 'The Lord and the Peasant' type romance, and it doesn't seem to work out in my head. Plus, how is he supposed to objectively judge everyone equally if he's in love? Love screws up logic, which is the basis for the balance.


	3. Equilibrium

Author's Note: Really no excuse for my delay on this. I'm really sorry. The only thing I can possibly use as an excuse was that school started a few weeks ago, but that's no excuse because I only take two classes this semester.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Spell/Technique"**

Disclaimer: I do not own any works alluded to in this story.

* * *

Equilibrium

Due to the mental trauma caused by 'The Battle', Kurenai and Asuma had given their teams two days off. They were supposed to speak with family, friends, and such to ease the shock and horror caused by the brutality witnessed so as to lower the chances of them freezing up on other missions that come to violence.

Unfortunately, this action led to something that shinobi are annoyingly good at: gossip!

Within only a few hours, over half the village knew some twisted form of the story, and were distorting it more and more with every retelling.

There were stories of how Byakko was some sort of Angel of Death, including having black feathered wings somewhere on his person, some were detailing how his illusions were so masterful that they were capable of bending perception of reality (even to his allies), like a Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit).

The strangest ones, by far, were the ones that theorized that he was some form of heavenly deity come to enact revenge upon Konoha's enemies for their sins against 'great, wonderful, pure Konoha'.

Byakko and Kyuubi, who had overheard that particular theory, had to immediately vacate the area before they could burst out in laughter.

Currently the White Mage and his kit were within the Intensive Care Unit at Konoha's Hospital, performing his 'mandatory one time full clear of critical patients'.

Apparently his hobby for healing hopeless cases had turned into some form of obsession or even addiction…

* * *

At Konoha Hospital…

Many nurses and doctors, not to mention med-nins in training, where absolutely astounded as they watched the ethereal beauty waltzing through the hallways of the ICU. Literally. He and the humanoid form of Kyuubi were performing a perfect Waltz to illusion-created music.

A few followed, if a little warily. After all how many people will _waltz_ through the ICU in a hospital?

As the dancing duo approached the first patient's rooms, the illusion broke and the kit hopped upon the White Mage's shoulder, transformed back into his fox form. Byakko's face had returned to its calm, if somewhat warm exterior.

The patient was Chuunin, male, and twenty eight years of age. He had apparently been in intensive care for the past three months, having to be carried back by his teammates due to his injuries.

His injuries included a sliced spinal cord from a kunai that had struck his mid-back, a nicked trachea with partially cut vocal chords from a failed killing blow, damaged kidneys and spleen caused by blunt force, and above all his lungs were beginning to fail due to a particularly deadly poison he had inhaled. The doctors had estimated he would die within another month or so, and had given up on him as his injuries were too difficult for them to heal.

Of course, if Tsunade had stayed…that would be another matter altogether.

The assorted medical staff (one would wonder if they had anything else to do besides stalk Byakko through the hospital…) watched in apprehension, as well as slight suspicion as the White Mage read the chart at the foot of the bed.

Byakko was barely holding back a snort of disgust at the 'medical professionals' that were working in the village. Even if they couldn't heal anything else, they should have been able to remove the poison and restore the injured organs to full capacity! The spine and vocal chords would have been much harder, but still!

Shaking his head slightly, he inspected the patient's supine form with an analyzing gaze. The man was in good health, physically, for someone who had been confined to a bed and not allowed to move for the past three months. The Chuunin was awake, actually, and that spoke wonders for his will to live. Many would have simply given up and attempted to dream themselves to death.

Regardless, his brown, nearly black eyes held a glint of defeat in them, as if he was going to give up soon.

Byakko wouldn't let that happen.

He lifted his left hand, palm forward, allowing his mana to flow. The aquamarine glow startled all in the room, aside from Kyuubi and Byakko, and they wondered what kind of technique he was going to do.

The **Shosen no Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)** was a darker shade of green than the glow, so it couldn't be that.

They all gave a start in surprise as the Chuunin began to float off the bed without any negative effect on his body. It was as if the air had become water, allowing for buoyancy without putting pressure on the wounds. The simple bed sheet moved to wrap itself around the Chuunin's waist to preserve his modesty, leaving his torso bare. The floating nin was rather surprised, and quite confused, though his danger sense was currently quiet so he supposed that the newcomer meant no harm.

Byakko slowly strode forward, the glow dimming to a slight glimmer as he lowered the mana usage to allow efficiency while preserving the effect. He stepped up next to the horizontal floating body, and his right hand flared into radiance before dimming until the glow only existed upon his pointer and middle fingers.

He spoke with a soothing tone as the glow steadied, immediately shocking many in the room.

"I am going to heal your injuries, so I need to you hold still, unless you would prefer I preemptively bind you. Blink once if you do not wish to be bound, blink twice if you would prefer to be bound."

The Chuunin, doubting his body's ability to hold still in the face of such hope, blinked twice.

Instead of the disappointment he anticipated from his savior, the silver haired man simply gave him a forgiving smile and spoke again.

"I do not mind. It is better to recognize your faults and to admit them, than to play the noble and foolish, complicating the situation."

With a gentle tap to the middle of the man's forehead with the glowing digits, his body froze in place, leaving only his eyes free to move.

While most would be terrified at the lack of ability to move, there was something rather comforting about the technique used on him that prevented the descent into panic.

The glowing fingers moved along to the most pressing of matters, and tapped him lightly on the chest where his lungs were, leaving a soft glow that sunk into his skin. Scarcely seconds after it disappeared, he felt refreshed, and could breathe easier. The glow resurfaced from his skin, carrying with it a black, oily looking substance that Byakko gathered and flung into a dish nearby to be analyzed and an antivenin created.

The glowing fingers tapped his chest once again, the glow sinking beneath the skin to repair the damage already inflicted on the lungs. He moved onto the other matters, gently tapping the area above the kidneys and spleen, watching with an air of satisfaction as the mana quickly began to repair the damaged areas.

The White Mage stepped back as he let the effects continue, consulting the charts once again. He gave a slight shrug, and mumbled something to himself that only the Chuunin caught, as the rest of the medical staff was at the door.

"Might as well restore his voice and remove the paralysis too…"

The glow left the tip of his middle finger, brightening more around the pointer finger as he narrowed the effect even more to provide accuracy. He gently ran the finger down the Chuunin's spine, locating the severed area and focusing intently. Healing the nervous system was much harder than removing a poison or restoring organs. A heavy tingling sensation that the poor man just _knew_ he wouldn't be able to not fidget through followed the concentration. He was able to slowly feel more and more awareness within his lower body, though it felt like the worst case of lack of circulation he had ever had, and it was actually quite painful instead of the normal pins and needles tickling sensation.

Byakko took pity on the man's plight, and removed his finger from his spine, encasing his entire palm in the glow as he ran it quickly down both legs to deaden sensation temporarily until the chaos of nerve endings could relax.

The Chuunin could have almost cried in relief as his lower body once again descended into numbness, though it was different from when he was paralyzed. He could _feel _the numbness, no matter how paradoxical it sounded, whereas when he was paralyzed there was no feeling at all; just… a void of sensation.

The radiance from the silver haired teen's palm withdrew until it was once again just at the tip of his pointer finger, which he gently traced along the Chuunin's neck. This was accompanied by a burning sensation as he healed all the harm done to not only the vocal chords, but also the esophagus, trachea, and other areas that were harmed in the botched killing blow and inhaled poison.

Letting the luminescence fade from his finger, he gently lowered the Chuunin back into the medical bed. Byakko hunched over the bed, gently assisting the man to sit up straight for the first time in three months, and lightly tugged the IV and monitoring systems off of his body. He released the paralyzing spell he had placed upon the man, allowing him to move again with a slight smile before speaking.

"You will need to go through physical therapy to get rid of the atrophy you sustained from your inactivity. I advise you against speaking too much today or tomorrow, but by the day after tomorrow you should be fine to have long conversations. If you suffer from some newer symptoms, ask the medical staff to find me. If they couldn't remove the poison from your lungs, I don't trust them with anything more than physical therapy. Is there anything you wish to ask, now that you actually _can_ ask?"

The Chuunin gave a shaky smile, before speaking in a raspy, grating voice.

"Can I get the name of my savior?"

Byakko gave a half smile before answering.

"I have been called Byakko of the White Fox."

The Chuunin, obviously having heard of him, started a little in surprise before giving a wide grin. He spoke once more before sitting back in the bed, content to rest until it was time for physical therapy.

"I am honored to have been healed by you, Byakko-sama."

The White Mage gave another half smile and a calm wave of his hand before turning on his heel and walking out of the room, intent on clearing more patients out. As he neared the door, he encountered resistance in the form of the dazed medical staff. Quickly growing irritated with their incompetence, he snapped a biting comment at them before forcefully moving through the group.

"Mindless fools! If you actually knew how to do your job, less people would be in the hospital!"

Luckily, they seemed to have understood the hint, and went back to work. Two nurses and a doctor grabbed the dish of poison, and set out for the lab to analyze it and prepare an antivenin to store in the hospital for similar cases.

* * *

With Teams 8 and 10…

The two teams were rather concerned with where the missing medic was, and thus conducted a search of the village. Several wanted to apologize for how they reacted to his abilities on the C-rank mission, as it was no way for a comrade to treat another, let alone a friend. The others, namely Ino and Kimimaro, just wanted to check up on their resident medic and soulmaster.

They were getting rather worried when they realized that they didn't know what he did in his free time. Sure, he lived with Kurenai, but that didn't mean she was his stalker/bodyguard and followed him everywhere.

Anko, who was wandering around with a few sticks of dango in her hands, came across them around two hours into the search. When they told her of their plight, she burst out into hysterical laughter. Between gasps for air, she brought up a rather interesting question.

"If you were an exceptionally powerful medic, where would you go in your off time?"

Ino was the one to speak up first.

"The…hospital?"

The Snake Mistress gave a broad grin, slipping an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Bingo, kiddo!"

Kimimaro spoke up next, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"He did display a rather… disconcerting… love for healing hopeless causes. He literally kidnapped myself and the rest of the Sound Five when he realized I had a lung disease…"

The rest of the group blinked rapidly at the rather odd nonsequitour, before Kurenai asked the question that popped in their heads.

"How…exactly…did he 'kidnap' you?"

Kimimaro absently gave his reply as he started off towards Konoha Hospital, his words causing a massive face to floor incident in his wake.

"He grabbed all five of us and whisked us away at a blurring pace to a cave where I found myself flat on my back on a futon within a few seconds. His eyes were almost _sparkling_ like a _fan girl_ when he learned that the disease was incurable."

* * *

At Konoha Hospital…

Gekko Hayate was a slightly odd man even by shinobi standards. He was a prodigy of the sword from a young age, and was considered the best swordsman in all of Konoha, a title he still held at the age of 23. His lover was a member of the ANBU, and both were ranked as jounin. He had a chronic lung disease that manifested in sporadic bouts of coughing, which consequently lead to slight insomnia as he would awaken in the middle of the night coughing.

The cough was both a detriment and a benefit. It was expected he would die by the age of 30 due to complications with his lungs, but the advantage was that people would never expect him to be as good as he was, causing everyone to underestimate him simply because he was sick.

Unfortunately, his cough had taken a turn for the worst in recent weeks, and he was currently being rushed to the hospital by his lover, Uzuki Yugao (age 22) and his best friend, Shiranui Genma (age 25).

As they burst into the Intensive Care Unit (the hospital had a bed saved for him, as well as a betting pool on how long until he occupied it) they were halted by a rather odd phenomenon. The entire ICU was in chaos with nurses and doctors running to and fro, looking almost giddy about something and chatting animatedly with anything that would move. There was a line of people signing themselves out, looking somewhat healthy considering the injuries that had placed them in the ICU in the first place.

Deciding to figure it out later, the two rushed their companion (who was, by now, coughing up blood) to the bed that they _knew_ was saved for him. Once there they gently set him on the bed, and Genma rushed off to find an available doctor while Yugao worried over her lover's condition.

As Genma rushed out of the room, he saw nobody in the hallway save for one individual. Said individual was rather beautiful, even to a ladies man like Genma, with flowing light silver hair, pristine white clothing that fit them just right, and a silver two tailed kitsune kit upon their right shoulder.

Wait…kitsune kit?

He tapped the 'woman' on her left shoulder to get her attention, and was trapped in the most fascinating pair of green-brown eyes upon a bronze face, with two locks of silver hair falling from 'her' temples, ending a few inches past the chin and tied with a few strands of white thread. Unfortunately, as soon as the 'woman' turned and faced him, he realized it was…flat chested.

He had been tripping over his feet for the beauty…of a man.

Deciding to worry about his sexual orientation another time, he forced the slight pink tinge across his cheeks away and asked the highest priority question that came to mind.

"My friend's chronic lung disease just worsened, and he's now coughing up blood and is having trouble breathing. Can you help? You're the only one nearby."

Byakko gave a half smile in response and nodded, striding quickly towards the room mentioned by Genma. The jounin followed him, worrying the senbon in his mouth to fight off his anxiety.

As soon as the White Mage entered the room, he knew this was going to be an enjoyable one. It was like Kimimaro's disease, only in its final stages! What fun!

Clasping his hands together, he almost squealed and his eyes sparkled delightedly at the distinctly dying swordsman.

Yugao and Genma were rather disturbed at this, with Yugao's 'Jealous Girlfriend' senses kicking in at the way Byakko was looking at _her_ man. Genma was somewhat jealous, though he had no idea why. However, when the silver haired teen spoke, it nearly caused the two jealous jounin to slam face first into the tile floor.

"You have a difficult one! Finally, someone who can challenge my medical expertise!"

The White Mage nearly teleported to the bed side, his right hand glowing with a soft blue light as he ran a diagnostic spell over his body to assess the damage, and gave a whoop of joy for what seemed to be all the wrong reasons.

"Yes! It's like Kimimaro-kun's, only in the final stages of the fatal disease! Take _that_ Kabuto!"

Genma and Yugao were both rather scared and disturbed at this point, as the medic was obviously out of his mind, and they feared that poor Hayate might not have much longer to live. However, when the swordsman floated off the bed a few feet, they were wondering if they might have been hallucinating due to stress. Poor Hayate was almost panicking at the moment, as he was positive medics weren't supposed to be able to float their patients, and was about to start squirming before the silver haired teen regained his composure and spoke in a calm, soothing tone.

"Hold still. I am only levitating you so that I don't have to hunch over all the time. I don't want to have to heal my own back problems later on, now do I? Your lungs are currently deteriorating at a rapid pace, so I need you to hold perfectly still while I mend you, alright? If you want me to bind you so that you don't inadvertently fidget or move, causing me to make a mistake, I will do so."

Hayate, realizing that this medic really meant business, almost gave a sigh of relief before he started coughing again. Between coughs, he declined the need to be held in place, and sat up in mid air (and what a sensation _that _was) so that he didn't drown in his own blood.

Byakko gave a soft smile, before stripping the jounin of his flak jacket and long sleeved shirt. His right hand began radiating a bright aqua color, the light almost blinding in its brilliance. The three nins in the room could actually _feel _the power coming off of that one palm, clearly showing that this was going to take a lot of energy to heal. However, instead of feeling intimidated as one would usually feel when a shinobi gathers a large amount of chakra, the mana gave off an aura of serenity, immediately calming all three.

Byakko spoke softly as his kit hopped down into Yugao's lap to help calm down the distraught woman.

"This is going to take a lot of power, Hayate-san. I'm essentially being forced to burn the lung disease out of you while regenerating the lungs at the same time. Unlike med-nins, who encourage cell growth, I cause cell regeneration. This procedure would normally cut your lifespan by three to five years from all the cell growth needed, but since I'm doing something different, you will not lose any time off your life at all. Be prepared for an extreme shock to the system, as this will be done in a short time, instead of other patients who can be healed at the medic's leisure."

The three jounin, who weren't quite sure what the 'shock to the system' would be, watched in fascination as the brightly glowing palm settled tenderly on the middle of Hayate's chest. The whole situation seemed anticlimactic as the energy soaked through the skin and into the chest cavity, until 'it' occurred.

'It' was a shockwave that manifested physically from the sheer amount of power being shoved in a burst into Hayate's lungs to keep the swordsman from dying.

Byakko's hair, tied in a high ponytail with the black ribbon, blew backwards from the shockwave, as did Yugao's unbound purple hair. The window in the room blasted outwards, shattering into tiny pieces in the wake of the loud 'BOOM'.

Several doctors, nurses, med-nin, and Teams 8 and 10 (as well as Anko) rushed into the room, concerned from the sound of the explosion, and were witness to three bewildered jounin, one who was still floating a few feet off his bed, and Byakko and Kyuubi laughing hysterically on the ground.

As soon as Byakko could catch his breath, he stood up and ran an in-depth diagnostic technique over Hayate's body, as well as Yugao and Genma ('just in case the energy backlash harmed something'). Finding nothing wrong except for some damaged hearing from the sound of the explosion, he quickly repaired that and stood up, regaining his composure before speaking.

"Hayate-san, your lungs have been healed, and let me just say that that was the most fun I've had in healing a patient. Who knew that heavily concentrated healing energy introduced to a heavily injured set of lungs would cause an energy backlash?"

The rest of the room stared at him as if he were absolutely insane. Kimimaro, however, simply gave a sigh of resignation before speaking in a dead monotone.

"You found a medical challenge?"

Byakko rounded on him with eyes sparkling, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Kimimaro-kun! Hayate-san had a disease like yours, and it was in the last fatal stages, so he was almost dead! It was fun!"

Many people were cautiously backing away from the (obviously) crazed medic, while Kimimaro and Kyuubi simply sighed in resignation. The kitsune hopped from the floor into Byakko's arms and spoke with an exasperated tone that sounded quite out of place on the young kit.

"Kaa-chan, you're scaring people again. You cleared out the Intensive Care Unit, so now it's time for the Emergency Room."

A soft smile slipped onto the White Mage's face as he nodded, slipping out of the room past the dazed shinobi and medical staff in the doorway.

* * *

In the Emergency Room…

Byakko strolled through the Emergency Room like a ghost, slipping past nurses, doctors, and other staff as he went room to room healing the patients. Some were as heavily damaged as a civilian who had been crushed by a runaway cart, and had severe internal bleeding and a ruptured spleen. Another was an elderly civilian who had suffered from a brain aneurysm.

He quickly worked from the most fatal down, making sure that absolutely nobody died. 'Fatal' was rather relative, though, as it was time he was short on, not expertise or power. He needed those that would die the quickest to be healed first.

He was on his final patient when Teams 8 and 10 finally caught up with him again. The current patient had several damaged organs, severe internal bleeding, and their entire lower body was basically crushed by a tree. The medical staff thought that the person was going to die, and had drugged them with large amounts of painkillers to let their last few hours pass peacefully.

Byakko held a glowing aqua ball of healing energy, and gently lowered it to the patient's abdomen, allowing the concentrated burst of mana to spread quickly and efficiently throughout the body. The woman was a chuunin and was apparently sparring with a jounin when she had stumbled upon some explosive tags that had been carelessly forgotten by others who had sparred in the same spot, and her proximity (and her spike of chakra from her techniques) caused them to explode, toppling a few trees which fell onto her. The woman was awake, if almost completely numb, and managed to ask the silver haired teen what the technique was called, since she could tell it was quite powerful. The answer wasn't what she (or the others who were standing in the doorway) expected.

"I don't name any of my healing techniques. My offensive and defensive skills are named, and instead of requiring hand seals, I use incantations. I suppose…if I had to name this technique, it would be called **Hijutsu: Wakagaeri no Bakuhatsu (Secret Technique: Explosion of Rejuvenation)**. I would call it a Kinjutsu (forbidden skill) but I am the only one who can use it, so I suppose it's a bloodline or clan technique. Not only that, but it also requires immense amounts of energy control to prevent the healing energy from causing your body more harm. The energy is like… water through an irrigation pipe. It branches off to reach every single inch of your body, healing it all equally, but if I don't have enough control then I overload it and it starts to burst the pipes."

The woman gave a slightly confused nod, as the information went a little bit over her head. Ninjutsu without hand seals, instead using verbal commands? Weird…

He poured more energy into the spell, speaking in a distracted manner to the people gathered at the doorway.

"You were in the ICU, apparently looking for me, and you've now followed me here. Why?"

The assorted shinobi at the doorway mumbled a little in embarrassment before Kurenai stepped forward and spoke in a clear tone.

"We wish to apologize for our reactions on our last mission together. Odd abilities or not, you are our comrade, and we should not have pushed you away simply because of what you can do."

Byakko gave a cynical chuckle at that, speaking in a rather pessimistic manner.

"You were afraid of that? Kurenai-san, I told you that I am an absolute balance. Please tell me what you believe equilibrium entails."

The red eyed kunoichi was slightly startled at the negative tone, before realizing what exactly he was asking. She spoke up, her voice tinged with curiosity.

"Equilibrium would mean equal amounts of something and the exact opposite of it."

The White Mage gave a slight twitch of the lips, only visible to his patient whom he was still healing (and was also listening into the conversation) before replying.

"Now tell me Kurenai-san, what would the exact opposite of what I'm doing now be?"

The Genjutsu Mistress answered, her voice shaking a little as she realized what exactly he was saying.

"The opposite would be deconstructing the human body cell by cell."

The silver haired teen gave a rather gloomy half smile over his shoulder, a humorless laugh escaping his lips.

"Correct. As I can heal a poison, so I can also create it. I can breathe venom through the air that would tear the human body apart cell by cell, and yet I could do the opposite through my hands, like I am now. I am the most maliciously destructive, and yet the most benevolently constructive at the same time."

Byakko stood back up with the utmost grace, giving a small grin to his latest patient as he finished healing her completely. He gave a sigh of fatigue as he stretched, moving a little to get all the joints and bones back into place with satisfying cracking noises. It was only about three in the afternoon, but he had been in the hospital since early in the morning. Kyuubi nuzzled his neck comfortingly from his position on his shoulder. The White Mage really didn't want to have to deal with human nature when he was tired. He was sure he scared off quite a few of them with his admission of not being completely 'good'.

As soon as he felt all his joints and bones crack into place, he turned towards the door as if to leave, but then noticed that the group of shinobi hadn't moved an inch, and were still seized in a state of shock. His former patient on the bed was in a similar situation. Giving a sigh of resignation, he seemed to fade out of existence, creating the oddest **Shunshin (Body Flicker) **any of them had ever seen.

* * *

Hokage's Office…

He reappeared within the Hokage's office with little fanfare, simply fading into existence as the Hokage received a letter from a messenger bird. He raised an eyebrow at the rather colorful cursing coming from the not-so-aged Sarutobi, before announcing his presence.

"Something wrong, Hokage-san?"

The Hokage snapped his head up so quickly that a loud cracking noise broke the awkward silence, followed by a sigh of relief.

"Ah…that felt better. What can I do for you, Byakko-kun?

The White Mage pondered on it for a few seconds before giving a shrug.

"I wish to leave the village for a little while, as Teams 8 and 10 are rather wary of my presence, due to 'The Battle' as well as recent revelations. I do not wish to deal with humanity's natural fear of anything they do not comprehend, and thus I request a mission or a leave of absence."

Sarutobi was slightly surprised at this, but didn't show it too much. He realized that there were some rather… darkish abilities, much more than the standard shinobi that Byakko utilized. Normal shinobi would use elemental techniques, but Byakko could rip souls out of people.

Thinking back on the message he just received, he decided his course of action. He quickly slipped into his 'Hokage Mode', activating the silencing technique on the room before speaking.

"Alright. I'm assigning you a B-rank, possibly A-rank mission. Team 7, lead by Hatake Kakashi, is currently on a C-rank mission to guard a bridge builder into Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves). Unfortunately, due to the client lying about the difficulty, they are now facing nuke-nin. So far, they have fought against the Demon Brothers, chuunin rank nuke-nin, and there could possibly be more. The main enemy is Gato, the owner of a large corporation that has many shady dealings on the side, and wouldn't spare any expense to have the bridge builder killed. The bridge that he's building would break the monopoly that Gato has on the entire country, and thus there's a possibility for jounin rank nuke-nin being your enemy on this mission. Do you accept?"

The silver haired teen gave an amused grin, before nodding his consent. Kyuubi, situated atop his shoulder, was giggling cutely at how 'Hokage-chan talks funny'.

The Hokage tossed the mission scroll to Byakko, who grabbed it and slipped it into the folds between space. He gave a respectful bow before walking out the door and disappearing through a barrier infused with space magic.

As soon as he reappeared a few miles out of Konoha, he collapsed against a tree, setting up some minor illusions and barriers to prevent a sneak attack and drifted off to sleep. Spending mana as he had done all day curing desperate cases took a lot out of him.

* * *

It took a few days to get to Nami no Kuni, but Byakko was quite glad for the solitude. Konoha felt quite stifling after having developed within the relative stillness of the forest, with only one or two beings to keep him company. Kyuubi was relishing the peace as well, as his sensitive vulpine hearing had to be constantly dulled through creative use of youki while within the village, as it got far too painful to hear far-off squeals of fan girls all throughout the day.

On the way, Byakko was experimenting with his ability to manipulate nature. It wasn't heavy training by any stretch of the word, simply pushing the boundaries of what he could do with a little creative use of his mana. So far, the most peculiar thing he could do was create a golem, a soulless automaton, out of a plant, creating something that was more cute than deadly. He tinkered with it a little, until he had fine tuned it into passable battle capability, once he figured out how he would be able to explain his ability. The plant-monster-golem-thing was about four feet tall, and had a body fashioned roughly in the shape of a bulb. It stood on four roots used as feet, and had two broad green leaves for arms. The 'head' was actually three brightly colored red flowers, each moving on their own. It was much like a hydra, if he thought about it.

'_Realistically,' _he mused, _'it's not as competent in battle as I would have liked, but the 'cute' look it creates catches people off guard.'_

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he banished the golem back into the plant it used to be. Looking around where he was, he realized he had come to the border of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) and needed to cross the sea to Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves). Shaking his head slightly at his inattentiveness, he placed a barrier underneath his feet and floated across the surface of the water.

As he landed upon the shores of Nami no Kuni, he pulled out the mission scroll and briefly unrolled it, hoping that it would have some evidence of where Team 7 would be. Luck was with him, as apparently within the letter to the Hokage was a shoddy map that detailed the general location of where they would be staying. Consulting the map every ten minutes or so, he headed towards the client's house.

* * *

With Team 7, forests outside Tazuna's abode…

Hatake Kakashi prided himself upon his ninja skills, if nothing else. His ability to teach, however, was definitely not something that could win awards. With a brief demonstration of the Tree Walking Exercise, complete with 'it's a chakra skill' as an explanation, he sat back to briefly watch his three students attempt the control exercise. He had a bad case of chakra exhaustion caused from extended Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) use, coupled with copying (and subsequently utilizing) multiple chakra-intensive ninjutsu. Currently he was stuck using crutches to stay mobile, and his chakra was dangerously low for a jounin.

Some distance into the forest, four pairs of eyes watched the genin team with appraising gazes. Three wore Otogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Sound) hitai-ate, while the fourth had no hitai-ate to speak of.

The three from Oto were Orochimaru's scouting team sent to Nami no Kuni to accurately (and in high detail) relay the conditions of the country back to their leader. They were also given an off-the books secondary mission to capture or kill any Konoha nins they found. Seeing as how the three Oto nins were chuunin, and their foe was a heavily weakened jounin and three seemingly just-out-of-the-academy genin, they were quite confident.

Unfortunately for them, they didn't sense the attack coming from right behind them until it had already hit.

Kakashi's head snapped up to gaze intently at a seemingly unremarkable part of the forest around them as he felt a pulse of energy. He moved into the surrounding foliage with grace unfound in a person reliant on a crutch, and saw what seemed to be three chuunin level shinobi from a village marked by a musical note fighting against an unmarked nin.

One of the musical shinobi was a kunoichi armed with an odd stringed instrument, and had fallen back behind her two male comrades, charging chakra into the instrument and began plucking strings. The two male musical shinobi were engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle with the silver haired one, until the latter struck them both with successive palm strikes to the sternum, eliciting a sickening crack sound before he jumped backwards just as a wave of translucent chakra sliced a sizeable gouge into the ground where he was standing.

The Oto kunoichi apparently was creating blades of either pure chakra or wind and using the stringed instrument to create a mode of transportation for them by sending the blades along the waves of sound.

Kakashi swiftly hopped backwards as the tree he was standing in was segmented by multiple blades. He was just about to join the battle when the unmarked shinobi did something quite extraordinary. He used verbal commands to guide his energy, much like how a ninja used hand seals to do the same!

"_Filthy blood of revenge, inject! __**Poison!**_"

What followed was possibly one of the strangest (and most disturbing) scenes the former ANBU-captain had ever seen. Emerald green smog billowed out of every visible opening on the unmarked nin, pouring out of his nose, mouth, sleeves, pantlegs, and even his ears and eyes! The smog rushed forward much more rapidly than any form of weather should ever move and surrounded the three nins before seeming to force itself into them.

Their deaths were quite swift and gruesome. Blood oozed from every pore of their skin, leaking out of their eyes, ears, noses, and mouths, their death cries coming out as mere gurgles as they liquefied from the inside out. The silver haired one only gave a snort of disgust before turning to him and speaking in a composed manner.

"You are Hatake Kakashi, correct?"

He quickly nodded his assent.

"I am here to safeguard your team for the remainder of your mission. Do you have enough chakra for a quick fire technique to burn the corpses away? I do not have any of them in my assortment."

The gray-haired jounin nodded before blowing a quick **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)**, incinerating the remains. As soon as the flame quit blowing, he sagged forwards, threatening to fall from the sudden weakness.

'_Unfortunately, it's mandatory to destroy the corpses of your enemies so that hunter-nin can't learn their secrets' _Kakashi reflected.

Just as he was about to topple forward, he was caught in a firm, if gentle, grip. He shifted slightly in the grasp so that he might get a better look at his 'rescuer' and let his one uncovered eye drift across the bronze skinned visage above him. He noticed a small, silver furred two tailed kitsune atop the figure's right shoulder, and stared almost uncomprehendingly at it. Noticing the stare at his charge, the figure gave a soft chuckle before speaking.

"That is my adopted son. If you have an issue with my adoption of a kitsune, then I can detail exactly where, how, and at what angle you can shove it."

Kakashi quirked a visible eyebrow at the statement, before shrugging his shoulders in apathy. He tilted his head towards where he had come from and spoke through the mask covering the lower half of his face.

"I don't really care. I've been through a war already that got rid of any ideas that humans are always 'good'. After all, we celebrate Yondaime-sensei as a hero, and sneer at Iwa (Rock) for hating him, but most don't realize that in the single battle where Yondaime-sensei used his **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God)**, he didn't just kill 'enemies'. He killed mothers, daughters, sisters, sons, brothers, and fathers. They all had families, too. My team is probably wondering where I am, so could you take us there? I don't think I can stand on my own today."

The White Mage gave a wry grin before nodding. As he leapt to the tree, landing on soundless bare feet, he murmured just loud enough for Kakashi to hear him.

"I am Byakko, and though I am a medic, I can't do a chakra transfusion, so I apologize. With the way you are healing, you should be up and about in around a week. Can you give me a general overview of your team, and the situation?"

The copy-nin gave a humorless laugh before replying, still being held bridal style (much to his chagrin).

"It's a dysfunctional team that only passed their team exam by a technicality. If the council wasn't pressuring me into teaching Sasuke, I would have failed him outright, but they actually ordered me to teach him. They're a walking casualty waiting to happen. First, there's the kunoichi on the team, Haruno Sakura. She has bright pink hair (which is appalling for stealth), perfect chakra control though her chakra is barely higher than that of a civilian, and she is the worst kind of fan girl. Her day starts with, consists entirely of, and ends with Sasuke, with no room for anything else. Her taijutsu forms and book smarts are perfect, but she has no power. I'm trying to find a way to break her fan girl tendencies without asking Kurenai to create a 'what happens to captured kunoichi' illusion. So far…it's not working."

Byakko gave a cynical laugh at that, with Kyuubi joining in. The fox's laughter caused the gray-haired man to quirk an eyebrow before giving one of his patented cycloptic smiles, his one visible eye curling up into an upside-down 'u'. The jounin continued with his assessment after the laughter subsided.

"Next is the 'dead last' of the academy, Donyoku Fuketsu (1). His name actually describes him quite well. He's part of a clan of money-hoarders, though none of them are shinobi. They are all merchants and the like, and he's the first shinobi of them all. He's quite wealthy and believes he can buy his way out of anything. His arrogance astounds me, and is only matched by his incompetence. He earned his 'dead last' moniker due to the fact that he's horrible in everything, but bribed the teachers into passing him."

At this assessment, the White Mage gave a slight sneer. The genin sounded disturbingly like their target. Kakashi apparently noticed, and motioned with his head for him to speak his mind.

"That one sounds alarmingly like Gato. The only missing component is cruelty, which if he continues along his path, his arrogance will twist into that. Your final student?"

"Ah. Yes. Uchiha Sasuke, only survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre. His entire clan was killed by his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. He's a self-described avenger, and seems to care only about gathering power and killing his brother. Perhaps insanity runs in the family? His skills are at a high genin level, but his chakra control is low due to his fascination with power, not control. To get him to do the tree climbing exercise, I had to tell him it would help build his chakra stores. That, and Fuketsu started mouthing off how he would be better than Sasuke by doing it first."

The silver haired teen gave an enigmatic smile at that, before speaking.

"I remember Itachi-san… I met him once. He had need of my medical expertise. He's not too bad of a person, really. Just don't touch his pocky. I got some ideas for illusions from talking with him while I worked. I distinctly recollect that his younger brother used to have an advanced form of hero worship for him. How else does Sasuke act?"

Kakashi's one eye blinked rapidly in bemusement at the admission, before replying.

"He seems to have been corrupted by the village's hero worship for him. His social skills are completely shot since everything he's ever wanted or needed since that day have been given on a gold platter. The council members are encouraging him to take a wife (most likely one of their family members) but he seems to think that it all should wait until after he kills his brother. He also finds teamwork to be a waste of his time and energy and belittles his teammates whenever he feels the need to feel better about himself. May I ask _why _you were healing an S-rank nuke-nin?"

Byakko simply gave him another inscrutable grin.

"I was unaffiliated with any village at that time. I don't see why I shouldn't have healed him. Tell me something, Kakashi-san… can you use the Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoscopic Copy Wheel Eye)?"

The jounin stiffened slightly before relaxing and responding.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

The younger male gave a soft laugh before countering.

"Did you know that the eyes that have the Mangekyou have a different biological structure and channel chakra differently than the normal Sharingan? I can feel that your hidden Sharingan already has the Mangekyou unlocked."

The copy-nin shrugged in defeat before confessing.

"I can use it, but I don't like to. The only ability it can use is too draining, and I think I'm losing my sight in that eye simply from training it."

Byakko lifted the hitai-ate from the covered Sharingan eye before laying a glowing fingertip atop the closed eyelid. As he was working, he murmured an assent to the jounin who was currently frozen with shock and surprise.

"You are. The Mangekyou Sharingan is imperfect, and prolonged use will cause you to go slowly blind. Later, when we aren't mobile, I can fix it."

He lowered the hitai-ate back over the eye, giving a slight chuckle at the bewildered and slightly dazed look the jounin was giving him.

By this time they had come to the perimeter of the clearing where Team 7 was training. True to form, Sakura was sitting on a tree branch a third of the way up the tree she was supposed to be training on, swinging her legs to and fro. She was about 5'3" tall, had a pale peach complexion, and quite thin. Her arms and legs didn't show many signs of training at all. She was wearing a pair of black spandex biker shorts that went to her knees, covered by a short red dress, and wearing blue shinobi sandals. The dress ended at her knees with slits up to mid-thigh, and had a white circle on the front and back of the torso. Her pink hair was long and seemingly very well tended to, ending at mid back and her hitai-ate was worn as a hair accessory instead of on her forehead (which was a little larger than normal). Her jade green eyes were adhered to the body of her black-haired teammate, as if trying to burn every Sasuke-filled second of the day into her memory.

The second person was Uchiha Sasuke, who was currently about halfway up the tree if the kunai marks on the trunk were anything to go by. He had short black hair with two long bangs in the front that were kept out of his eyes by his hitai-ate, while the back of his hair spiked outwards and slightly upwards, creating an image much like the hind end of a duck or chicken. His eyes were black in color, a trait of the Uchiha clan who all had black eyes and black hair, as well as pale skin. His face seemed to be fixed in a scowl that was filled with both disdain and overconfidence. He was a little taller than Sakura, standing at 5'6", and was wearing a blue high collared short sleeved shirt with the Uchiha clan paper fan symbol on the back, white shorts ending at his knees, white arm warmers, and bandages wrapped around shin bracers that ended inside his blue shinobi sandals.

The final genin was someone that immediately provoked a need to cause violence from Byakko. His entire existence seemed to scream 'hit me' and 'I'm loaded with bullshit and money'. He had deep green colored hair, muddy brown eyes, and a darker skin tone than his teammates. He stood at the median height of 5'4", and was wearing expensive (if extremely useless in battle) clothing. It consisted of a blue long sleeved satin shirt, black ornamental silk pants, and high class slippers. His face was twisted in a combination of petulant annoyance and self-importance, glaring alternately at his dark haired teammate and his scuffed clothing. He apparently had only tried the exercise once, judging by the lone kunai mark on his tree, and had given up after his clothing was mussed.

As Byakko walked into the clearing, carrying Kakashi bridal style, he was disappointed to observe that nobody had even noticed his approach. He quirked an elegant eyebrow at the jounin in his arms, who scratched the back of his gravity defying gray hair sheepishly before alerting his team of their presence with a cough.

The reaction was something that caused all the birds nearby take to the skies in fright.

"Kakashi-sensei! Where have you been?! Sasuke-kun got higher on his tree than Fuketsu-no-baka! Who are you and what have you done to Kakashi-sensei?!"

Fuketsu and Sasuke (after they had rubbed their ears in pain) turned to look at the newcomer as well, who was glaring absolute death at their pink haired teammate. A silver furred two tailed kitsune kit had both paws over its ears with its vulpine face screwed up in agony on top of his shoulder. The newcomer's quiet voice did not hide his annoyance as he spoke to the jounin in his arms.

"Kakashi-san… if she ever screeches like that again, I do not care if you did not want to consult Kurenai-san, but I will trap her in an illusion that will _break _her _mind_. Am I clear?"

The jounin gave a nervous chuckle, discreetly channeling chakra to his ears to ease the pain. He spoke in his customary lazy drawl to his team, waving slightly from his (seemingly comfortable) place in the silver haired one's arms.

"Maa… Sasuke, Sakura, Fuketsu, this is Byakko. He was dispatched from Konoha to assist us. Byakko-san… could you please not harm my genin?"

Sakura, thinking it was a joke, gave a nervous chuckle before affixing her gaze upon Sasuke again. The Uchiha merely grunted before going back to his exercise, while Fuketsu was staring intently at Byakko with an appraising eye. Or rather… his clothes. When he spoke, he adopted an air of nobility and haughtiness that he seemed to believe would make anyone bow down before him.

"You. Your clothing is beautiful and unsullied. I demand you give it to me."

Byakko blinked rapidly in bemusement at the statement, before looking down at Kakashi with an incredulous look on his face. The jounin was almost blushing in embarrassment of how his student was acting, and had resorted to his usual coping method: eye smile and sheepish head scratching.

The other two genin were watching the proceedings with a curious eye. Sasuke wanted to know how this stranger would react, and Sakura was simply following Sasuke's lead.

Realizing that the 'commoner' hadn't obeyed his command, Fuketsu advanced on him with a scowl on his face and reiterated his command.

"Did you not hear me? I said hand over your clothing! It isn't fit to be worn by the likes of you!"

What happened next was unseen by anyone but the Donyoku child. He suddenly stopped moving and his eyes unfocused before he let loose a cry not unlike that of a wounded animal and collapsed into unconsciousness, drooling slightly. Kakashi looked up at Byakko, whose lips were twitching before he burst out into soft laughter. When he spoke, it caused the kitsune as well as the jounin to also chuckle a bit in amusement, while the other two genin were too far away to hear what he had said.

"Apparently the delusion that made him believe he had lost his riches was too much for him."

The copy-nin tilted his head towards the fallen form of Fuketsu and spoke to his remaining two students.

"One of you needs to pick him up. We're heading inside, as it's time for dinner and I need to speak with Byakko-san. Three Oto shinobi were nearby and planning on attacking us, so it's not safe to be out here alone."

Sasuke grunted his assent before picking up the fallen form of his teammate, slinging him over his shoulder and following the bronze skinned Byakko back to Tazuna's inn. Sakura pranced along behind him, content in being near her idol.

* * *

Inside the inn…

After shaking Fuketsu awake (who had cried in relief at still being wealthy once awakened), they sat down at the table to discuss what happened. Kakashi, apparently liking the comfort of being within close contact with Byakko, leaned against him for support. Finally, Sasuke spoke up with a scowl, his voice seeming quite flat.

"You said there were three shinobi planning on attacking us. What happened to them?"

Before Kakashi could make some form of excuse or lie to cover them, Byakko spoke up in his perpetually tranquil tone.

"I killed them."

Sakura and Fuketsu looked horrified, while Sasuke was surprised, if a bit unnerved at how easily the admission was made. Kakashi just scratched his head a bit before speaking.

"Eh… he's telling the truth. I'm too weak at the moment to fight, and since Byakko-san didn't have any fire techniques, I spent some chakra burning the corpses away and can't stand on my own."

Sasuke shifted his gaze to the silver haired teen and tried to analyze him, wanting to learn all his secrets to power before speaking, having been unable to find anything.

"What rank were they and how did you win? You don't seem to be armed."

Byakko seemed entirely unconcerned with the question, and replied in an airy tone with a hint of playfulness that only Kakashi caught.

"They were chuunin, and a good shinobi never reveals their secrets, eh?"

The Uchiha, not used to not getting exactly what he wanted (although if he were being truthful with himself, Kakashi was never forthcoming either) was enraged and amplified his glare before speaking in a more frustrated tone.

"Tell me how you did it!"

Sakura, her 'Sasuke Senses' tingling, also rounded on the object of her desire's ire with her own glare, though much less fearsome than Sasuke's. Fuketsu, in a rare moment of intelligence, decided to stay silent.

Byakko looked completely apathetic to the whole situation, and replied with the same airy tone, though the playfulness had left, and was replaced by irritation.

"Why Sasuke-san, I thought it was obvious! Since I'm _apparently_ not armed, I must have used ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu!"

The Uchiha Heir, incensed by the vague answers, stood up from his seat and scowled harder with a more heated glare than before and gritted words through clenched teeth.

"Tell me how you did it! I need power like that to avenge my clan!"

Sakura, mimicking her deity, stood as well and screeched at the blasphemer of the Church of Uchiha.

"Answer him!"

Byakko, still unperturbed by the rising anger of the two genin, turned his head to look at Kakashi in the eye and spoke in the same whimsical tone.

"Kakashi-san, should I just show them?"

The jounin, catching the mischievous, if steadily more irritated demeanor of his cushion, gave his own drawled reply.

"Saa… why not?"

Sasuke, feeling triumphant that he had managed to get the information, sat back down with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. Sakura, her 'Sasuke Senses' going haywire, managed to adhere herself to his arm and stare at him in worship.

The silver haired teen turned to face them with a half smile on his face before opening his mouth. What came out was not words, however, but a cloud of indigo smog that was inhaled by gasps of surprise by all three genin. The genin immediately collapsed into unconsciousness, while Kakashi and Byakko chuckled in good humor.

* * *

(1) Donyoku - Avarice (or Greed) Fuketsu - Filthy, unclean

Author's Note: I hope the wait was worth it. I'll try to keep my updates more regular.


	4. A Guardian's Wrath

Author's Note: _Somebody _infected me with a muse for this chapter, so I had to write it.

"Talking"

'_Thinking/incantation'_

"**Technique/**_**Spell**_**"**

* * *

A Guardian's Wrath

Team 7 was Not Happy with having to put up with Byakko for the rest of the mission. Sakura, in particular, wanted his head on a pike for using a hostile technique on her precious, but, dusting off her common sense, decided not to act on her aggressive urges when she saw that he glared painful death at her every time she opened her mouth. On the second day of training, both their teacher and their 'escort' disappeared for about an hour.

* * *

With Byakko…

The silver haired man gave a slight smirk at the nervously twitching copy-nin as he lifted a glowing fingertip near his face.

"Kakashi-san, I promise this won't hurt. Just hold still, or I will paralyze you so I can do it right."

The gray haired jounin finally relented and held as still as he could, but couldn't quite get the odd vision of Rin juxtaposed onto Byakko out of his mind. He waited patiently as he felt the cool energy pool into his eye socket, trying not to twitch as he felt the energy healing and reconstructing the internal workings of his eye. Deciding to pass the time as the energy worked (Byakko had mumbled something about genetic reconstruction taking an hour), he spoke to the medic.

"Why is it that I feel so comfortable around you?"

Byakko gave a slight twitch of his lips, which curled into a grin comprised of equal parts cynicism and sheepishness, a very odd combination, before speaking with his finger still held on the copy-nin's closed eye.

"I'm very… odd, you could say. The more I heal, the more I give off a feeling of warmth and comfort. Before I came here I might have healed the entire Intensive Care Unit as well as the Emergency room."

Kakashi's single natural eye blinked rapidly (the other being held closed by a combination of a slight spell as well as the light physical pressure of the finger) before asking the question that immediately arose in his mind.

"What happens if you kill?"

The White Mage shifted uncomfortably before speaking in low tones, feeling slightly ashamed and dreading the eventual reaction.

"The more I kill with hostile intent, the more I give off a feeling of… _wrongness_. Like something is wrong with me that nobody can figure out, and so they distance themselves from me. People have likened it to feeling oily and unclean in my presence until I go out and heal a small village to balance it out."

Kakashi was intrigued at this odd phenomenon, before giving an eye smile (somehow able to pull it off even with one eye being healed) and replying.

"If all shinobi were like you, we would need to separate the ninja and civilian portions of the village simply because the civilians would feel oily and unclean all the time. Just because you give off that feeling doesn't mean you're the only one to kill in hostile intent. You're just…unique."

Giving a warm smile (as well as a suspicious shining in his eyes), Byakko thanked him and did something just a little bit extra in his healing.

* * *

The next day…

When Kakashi awoke, he felt something was…off. Not wrong, per se, but not like it usually was. After extensive self inspection, he noticed the feeling of 'off-ness' was coming from his covered eye. Suspicious of perhaps his eye not being fully healed (as honestly, what self proclaimed ninja would trust someone they knew for only a day?) he went to the bathroom and uncovered it, peering into the mirror.

When he saw the active Mangekyou Sharingan swirling casually from his socket, he tried very, very hard not to scream. He was able to deactivate it back to the normal 3 tomoe Sharingan, but something still felt off. He realized it belatedly (as he was still in shock of having woken up _with the Mangekyou on_) that his Sharingan wasn't draining nearly as much chakra as it used to. Swiftly covering the eye again with his hitai-ate, he grabbed his crutch (having moved from two crutches to one in just three days) and headed downstairs, wanting some answers from the resident medic.

He found Byakko (with the silver kit sitting atop his head) outside tending to Tazuna's garden. What he did not expect was to see thin threads of sea-green energy generated from his fingertips, gently wrapped around the herbs, vegetables, and fruits and causing them to visibly grow. Feeling as if he intruded upon something very personal, he coughed politely into his hand to announce his presence.

Only finely honed ninja instincts saved him from a barrage of bone-white senbon impaling all eight vital points (as well as several debilitating points and joint locks) of where he was, seeing as he tossed the crutch and dropped to the ground as quickly as possible.

Byakko, unable to sense Kakashi due to his chakra being so low, felt incredibly embarrassed about attempting to turn one of the ninja he was supposed to protect into a pincushion, and banished the senbon into a white powder that blew away in the wind, causing Kakashi to raise both eyebrows (although only one could be seen).

Putting on a slightly strained smile, he assisted the jounin to standing and handed him his crutch before backing away and apologizing. Noticing the incredibly suspicious, as well as analyzing stare he was getting, he sighed in resignation before asking his question.

"What did you wish to ask of me?"

Kakashi blinked only once before speaking.

"I came to ask you why I woke up with the Mangekyou Sharingan active, as well as the Sharingan not taking so much chakra to use, but then I find you growing plants and firing…were those bones shaped like senbon at me?"

The White Mage shifted uncomfortably, not having anticipated that he would have been caught until at least month five of the trial, decided that the truth was probably the best at the moment, as he didn't want to make an enemy out of Kakashi by lying to him.

"I kind of… changed your genetics… a little. Your Sharingan now aligns to your brain much easier than it did before, but still not as great as an Uchiha unless you wanted me to make you an Uchiha. If someone did a blood test, you'd be likened to a very distant relative of an Uchiha. Like if an Uchiha many generations back eloped with a Hatake and nobody knew about it. I was helping Tsunami-san's garden grow, because as I see it, having to feed not only her family, but your team and I would put a strain on her budget. I can manipulate my body, and have been trained by Kimimaro in Shikotsumyaku, though I can do much more than just bones."

Kakashi was put into shock by the information (willingly given, too). The medic _changed his genetics_ to make his Sharingan easier to use, and actually making it _plausible_, without turning him into an Uchiha? Not only that, but also flower growing and _Shikotsumyaku_?

Kyuubi, feeling out of place in this awkward moment, set off into the forest to leave his kaa-chan to deal with the situation comfortably. He didn't expect the chloroform soaked rag pressed to his nose, nor the burlap sack his unconscious body was placed in by the thug (wearing chakra-negating wristbands to avoid detection).

Byakko, feeling that something was wrong, cut off in the middle of his apology for changing genetics without permission, blurred into movement leaving an afterimage with a horrified expression in his place that faded within a few seconds. Finding a set of human footprints coinciding with fox footprints, with the fox prints halting and the human ones moving away, he started to panic before he saw the piece of paper held between two twigs in a bush.

"_We have your fox. Come to the bridge tomorrow at noon. Be prepared to kill the ninja and bridge builder if you ever want to see your fox again."_

Anger did not describe the emotion he was feeling. Rage didn't quite get there. Rancor, pure and absolute hatred might have gotten close, though it was still undershooting it.

Kakashi, noticing the afterimage with a horrified expression fading, went into the forest, following the gradually increasing energy of the medic. He found Byakko standing stock still, staring uncomprehendingly at a piece of paper in his hands, before the medic exploded.

A scream of pure, primal parental rage was his only warning, causing him to jump twenty feet directly up and latch onto a branch for dear life as the White Mage's bones exploded into growth, lances of white bone spearing out of his clothing from the burst of energy. Plants burst into growth all around, twining vines and branches around the spears of bone protruding from nearly every inch of Byakko's body.

After but a moment, it was done, and the clearing he was standing in was no more, decimated by the explosion of bones as well as the rampant growth. Slowly, and very carefully, he controlled his rage and retracted the bones, threading mana through his ripped clothing to repair it while he drained the energy out of the plants, carefully recalibrating the balance of the eco system he might have wrecked with the overgrowth.

The piece of paper in his hands warped and corrupted, decaying until not even dust was left of it, and he turned very slowly towards Kakashi, knowing he was going to have to say something.

"Gato took my son."

It was all he had to say, and he knew it. He very carefully, very gracefully, stepped measured steps, heading deeper into the forest.

Kakashi, very carefully lowering himself from the tree, blinked in stupefied shock before walking in a numb daze back to the inn-house.

He wasn't paying attention when Sasuke got to the top of the tree, nor when Fuketsu finally gave in and did the exercise, getting to halfway up the tree before quitting due to chakra exhaustion. He wasn't quite there when Sakura finished the training, getting all the way to the top as well, and letting Fuketsu lean against her to get back to the house for dinner.

* * *

Later that night…

A thin figure gently plucked various herbs from a clearing. Clothed in a pink sleeveless yukata, their brown hair unbound, they gently lowered the slowly dying herbs into a basket held on their arm. Deep down, they felt bad about having to harm the plants to create the medicine, but Zabuza-sama needed to get well soon, or else that Konoha-nin would kill him on their next encounter.

Haku had just finished plucking the last herb she needed when she felt a carefully controlled energy pulse from the herb bed she had just plucked nearly to death. She looked back, carefully trained shinobi senses stretched for anything nearby, and stared in shock at the visibly regenerating herbs.

"Moonlight."

A soft voice spoke from a treetop nearly forty or fifty feet above her and a bit to the left. The voice was tinged with sadness and resignation, as well as a weariness that only the older shinobi seemed to be able to pull off. Haku whirled to look up at whoever had gotten through her senses without being detected, only to stop in awe.

Silver hair unbound, looking down at the mirror in his hands in contemplation and framed against the full moon, Byakko looked like some sort of deity out of lore. The redness of his eyes and slight puffiness of his cheeks denoted recent crying, only to serve to make the scene more surreal to the nin on the ground.

If Haku could have looked over his shoulder, he would've seen an image of a peacefully sleeping silver two tailed fox in the reflection of the mirror.

He spoke again, seemingly to nobody in particular.

"It's a beautiful thing, moonlight. It shines down upon all, both the guilty and innocent alike."

Haku felt oddly uncomfortable, as if she was intruding on some sort of incredibly personal moment, and moved to leave before the silver haired one spoke to her in particular.

"Please do not come to the bridge tomorrow, nin-san. I do not wish for you to see what will transpire when you become the innocent, and I the guilty."

Haku turned to look at the heavenly form, only to find it gone, with nothing but the flourishing herb bed to denote his presence.

* * *

The next day…

Team 7 appeared on the bridge, having received an anonymous note written in very neat handwriting that there was going to be a confrontation at the bridge. Kakashi was limping slightly, as his movement hadn't fully come back. They noticed the bridge workers were knocked out with senbon needles stuck in their necks, denoting the false hunter-nin, Haku, had taken the non-lethal route.

A heavy mist came rolling in, with Zabuza's voice booming out a challenge to the team, one that was taken up by Kakashi with less than usual aplomb. Haku was oddly introspective and had to be nudged for her to engage the Uchiha.

Sakura stood guard in front of Tazuna, shaking slightly in fear as the mist thickened, her view of her teammate and sensei cut off. Fuketsu stood by her, glaring disgustedly at the mist that he was sure would cause his clothing to wrinkle, though the seed of doubt implanted by the illusion only a few days before nagged at him to care more for his teammates.

Kakashi and Zabuza clashed with a ring of kunai on zanbato, with the Demon of the Mist taking note of the barely restrained hatred in the copy-nin's single eye, which was odd because the last time they engaged there was only challenge and determination.

Feeling oddly disturbed that the once playful (if lethal) challenge had suddenly turned into an overly serious death match, he felt compelled to find out why it had taken such a sudden turn.

As they clashed again, the Demon of the Mist spoke from behind his bandage mask.

"What's got you so riled up, copy-nin?"

Kakashi glared with his one visible eye, saving his Mangekyou for the right time before replying through gritted teeth.

"Your employer has done the unforgivable and captured a small child as a hostage."

Kakashi took the moment that Zabuza faltered at that information to slide his headband up, changing his Sharingan to the Mangekyou in a blink of an eye, further catching the Demon offguard. The pinwheel-like pupil swirled dangerously as he began focusing on its most powerful technique.

Reality began to warp as a miniature black hole was formed, centered upon Zabuza's chest. All light began to spiral towards it, creating quite a psychedelic effect as the nuke-nin tried to hop backwards to escape it. The black hole followed his progress lazily, the increasing gravity pulling him closer. Just as Kakashi spoke the technique's name, Zabuza tossed his sword into it to allow him to escape.

"**Kamui (God's Majesty)**"

The collapse of the black hole obliterated the masterfully forged zanbato, collapsing it into a singularity. Zabuza was horrified of the technique, as he realized he was fucked now that Kakashi was really going for the kill. Before they could clash again, this time with Zabuza sword-less, they heard the mocking sound of clapping, causing Zabuza to lift the mist.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, with Haku and Sasuke…

Haku was incredibly distracted and was unable to carry on the fight at full power. Due to this (as well as the Uchiha remarking that he wouldn't lose to a girl), she had executed her most powerful attack, the **Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Ice Mirrors)** right at the start, taking advantage of the Uchiha's surprise to impale several joints and pressure points, locking down almost half his movement. While Sasuke came to grips with the fact that he might really die, his Sharingan manifested, one tomoe in each eye, which caused Haku to simply go faster to make sure to knock him out while she tried to shake off the feeling of dread.

Almost as soon as the Uchiha hit the ground, unconscious, she heard the sound of mocking clapping.

* * *

On the end of the bridge…

Gato had appeared at the end of the bridge with a small sack at his feet that he was poking viciously with his cane every so often, and three hundred mercenaries at least backing him. He looked around curiously, before smiling a vicious grin full of self satisfaction.

"Well now, the silver haired one isn't here? That's such a shame… means the little one will have to die."

Before he could follow up on his statement, a blur of white and silver bounded onto the bridge. It was Byakko, silver hair unbound and unkempt, covering the right side of his face, while his one uncovered eye was glaring acute hatred at every mercenary and Gato in particular. Haku flinched violently when the eye landed upon her, and flashed briefly with regret. Before any could speak, Gato had already spoken.

"Ah, you came at last. Very well. Kill the ninja and the bridge builder and you can have your fox back."

To punctuate his declaration, he poked the sack with his cane again, causing it to tumble open and a dazed kitsune kit to fall out of it, with several bruises in the shape of the tip of the cane forming slowly from the repeated poking.

Kakashi, knowing that something was incredibly wrong with the situation, and not in the way that would harm Team 7 or Tazuna, could only hope that the medic didn't do something too drastic. He was proven wrong, when he heard mumbling, mouth hidden from view by the only deceivingly unkempt silver hair.

"_Shining light, shield from all directions! __**Protect!**_"

Large mirrors of shining air surrounded the kit, rotating in a whirling frenzy and throwing Gato back into his mercenaries through blunt force. The mercs, knowing treachery when they saw it, immediately started throwing weapons to try and kill the kitsune only for the weapons to shatter into splinters, metal or wood, upon contact with the mirrors of light and air.

Haku and Zabuza watched in shock and awe. Zabuza was surprised that Gato had really stooped low enough to hold a fox hostage, but didn't Kakashi say a child? Not to mention that defensive technique was not just blocking, but _shattering_ weapons used against it.

Fuketsu, Sakura, Tazuna, and Kakashi were enthralled with watching the medic. Even though his face was tear stained, his cheeks slightly puffy and red, and hair completely unkempt, he still somehow looked oddly beautiful, in a deadly way.

Without batting his visible eye, Byakko raised one hand in front of him, tendrils of aquamarine energy launching out and grasping the kit in a gentle embrace before being pulled back towards his arms. Catching the small silver fluffball, who was coming to awareness steadily from the chloroform employed, Byakko ran a light healing technique to heal the bruises from the cane before setting the fox in Kakashi's arms.

Almost as an afterthought, he reached down and grabbed handfuls of something before launching it towards the mercenaries. Two lines of mercenaries were struck down, and the light bending spell that created invisibility over the two dead mercenaries was lifted to show what projectile, exactly, was used.

The two thugs had katanas at their waists, and had their faces twisted into an expression of sheer horror. Their bodies were riddled with holes, from as small as a pinprick to as large as a fist. Kakashi, who knew what, exactly, must have caused that, flinched in horror. He was wrong; Byakko had already done something drastic.

* * *

About an hour before…

Byakko, having not slept at all that night, had been watching over his kit through the scrying mirror. He knew nothing bad had happened to him…yet… but he was worried as every parent would be in his position. Tears flowed from his eyes as alternately guilt and fury wracked at his mind. Guilt that he wasn't there to protect Kyuubi, and fury at whoever had dared to harm his child.

Thus he lost track of time, and blinked rapidly when the mirror reflected the glare of the near-noon sun. He had to get to the bridge!

As he leapt from tree to tree, he paused at Tazuna's house where he heard a feminine shriek threatening to kill herself if they hurt 'Inari'. Remembering the name of the child that Tsunami had, he changed direction.

As soon as he got there, he saw two thugs with bloody swords holding a bound Tsunami hostage while Inari charged at them with a butcher's knife. With but a blink of an eye, a shield of light and air blasted the two thugs away from Tsunami while he dropped to the ground in between the woman and the thugs, his hair falling into the right half of his face.

With a somewhat singsong "Goodnight, Tsunami-san, Inari-kun," he placed a sleeping spell upon the mother and child, the magic taking quick effect upon the untrained civilians.

Now that he had no witnesses, his mouth curled into a grim smile before he cast an illusion, alluring the two thugs to come toward him without hostile intent. As soon as they were within distance, he pulled them both in a deceptively warm hug, before impaling them both hundreds of times with bone spines from his body, with anything between a needlepoint to a lance.

In the single moment before death, their faces screwed up in pain and horror at what had happened to them, their blood not even allowed to stain their killer due to the minor barrier upon his clothing. Deciding not to leave the corpses for the mother and child to find, he bent the light around them with a specific barrier before hopping off to the bridge, dead mercenaries bleeding across his shoulders, where the blood would drop to the ground far below.

* * *

Back to the bridge…

His single uncovered murky eye was blistering with absolute hatred at the mercenaries and Gato, as an edge of his mouth quirked into a cold smile. His voice, still soft, radiated with power and loathing as he spoke.

"You people make me sick. No care for any besides you, believing power is equal to prestige. Let me tell you a _secret_. Ever heard of those stories people would tell at bedtime about the illusion ninja who would bring nightmares to life? _They're wrong_. Genjutsu techniques will show you the nightmare, but they won't force you to feel anything if you don't believe it. I differ from them. Instead of showing you the nightmare, _I will make you live it!_"

A shockwave of translucent energy shot outward from him, slamming into the mercenaries but leaving Gato unharmed. The mercenaries all screamed in anguish and terror as thin cuts began to appear upon them, visible to all from the power of the illusion, chunks of flesh disappearing in shapes of a monster's bite, eyes pouring blood as they were gouged out by invisible objects.

Within moments, they were nothing but puddles of blood and entrails, only for the vision to waver and dissipate, leaving the mercenaries completely unharmed but very pale and shaking in fear, pants wet from soiling themselves repeatedly.

In the same cold, spiteful voice, Byakko scoffed at them.

"Pathetic. I can keep this up all day. However, you bore me. _All becomes illusion after this evening bell, all destiny lies within my hands! __**Starry Heaven!**_"

* * *

For the mercenaries, as well as Sakura who had raced to Sasuke's body as soon as she caught sight of him and got caught in the area effect, the world warped horribly. Ground disintegrated from below them, the sky shattered into tiny pieces to fall through the non existent ground. They floated within a white void, unsure of up or down, left or right. Chains of bubbling black energy, coupled with prismatic spheres rotated around them serenely as a transparent form of Byakko stood before them, the same spiteful, cold look on his face.

"For the next year, I will not be torturing you. No, for me to torture you would be to imply that I care enough about you to personally do anything to you. Instead, you will all be living as something you all fear; you will live as prostitutes. Not ordinary prostitutes, but instead fourteen year old prostitutes. Within this dimension, I control all. You will awaken in your new bodies at the very ending of one of your 'regulars', an event which gets you pregnant. Be wary, for your boss believes pregnant whores are damaged goods."

The mental construct looked to Sakura with a vaguely bewildered look on his face, before shrugging his shoulders and speaking again.

"You, too, will experience this. You will learn what happens to kunoichi who are captured by enemy forces. You will learn why your parents forbade you from being a kunoichi, and you will learn why Iruka-san gave you suicide pills to bring on every mission, even though it tore him up on the inside to have to think of the possibilities. Many nights, he cries himself to sleep, wondering if his former students ever have to use those pills."

Before Sakura's eyes, the phantasmal dimension melted away, and she saw her team slaughtered by the mercenaries, only for her to be captured alive for 'entertainment'. For an entire year she was used and abused by the mercenaries and Gato himself, until she finally got pregnant and was decapitated.

* * *

To the rest of the world, the mercenaries simply collapsed, their faces twisted in fear as their bodies shut down from their minds being broken irreparably. Sakura, who had her mind protected (if only barely, so that she did not die), screamed in suffering before breaking down sobbing on the bridge. Even now, Kakashi could feel the comforting feeling from Byakko begin to sublimate, and had a sudden urge to take a shower. It only got worse, though, as the White Mage set his sight upon the one who ordered the kidnapping of his child; Gato.

"You. You are the worst out of all of them. You disgusting, worthless excuse for a sentient being. How many child whores have you 'played' with before killing them to keep them quiet? Shall I rip the information from your mind? No…no… that's too good for you. Nothing except absolute destruction will ever make amends for your deeds."

He began to walk forward towards the billionaire, who soiled himself in fear as he scrambled to escape the obviously insane medic. He somehow got to his feet, running for the end of the bridge as if to escape from his demise, but was halted when more mirrors of light, created without incantation, barred his way. He whirled around, eyes wide and darting for any possible escape like a cornered animal, only serving to bring a sneer to the unearthly face of the White Mage.

"I'm not even sure if this is enough of a punishment for you, filth. _Cowards, weak, those rushing to die! Black sheep of evil times, cover our light… Nihilistic skies, inhale the corrupt soul, and inscribe the dark god into a rotting body! __**Unholy!**_"

Dark energy in the form of a heavy mist spewed from his mouth and eyes, floating into the sky to obscure the sun. It continued to pour until the noon sun had all but been eclipsed into eventide. Purple lights of energy, ironically shaped like butterflies flitted about in the twilight gloom, oddly undisturbed by the despairing atmosphere. The energy stopped pouring, and instead began to reach for Gato from the skies like the hands of a gentle lover, who screamed in fright and tried to escape the tendrils of darkness. The grasping wisps caught him easily, as if capturing a runaway child, before lifting him towards the swirling clouds of dark energy in the sky. As he was enveloped in the darkness, an almost inhuman cry of panic and suffering split the silence, prompting the purple butterfly lights to spiral into the cloud of energy, seeming to cause it to collapse upon itself where it disappeared, leaving the sun to shine brightly, almost innocently, upon the bridge.

Of course, the bridge was currently covered with over three hundred dead bodies, faces frozen in horror and dread, as well as a large amount of human waste from over three hundred mercenaries (plus Gato and Sakura) soiling themselves. Zabuza was in awe of the unknown nin, while Haku was in a mixture of sympathy and apologetic guilt. She felt as if she should have heeded the suggestion of the silver haired one from last night, and her heart went out to Byakko for having to do what he had done.

Byakko, his rancor not yet sated, snarled in hatred at the still present corpses. A translucent wave of power slammed into them like a battering ram, throwing them off the bridge with a smear of blood in their wake from bodies grating against the unforgiving concrete. Visible for only a moment, the onlookers watched in horrified awe as the collection of bodies started to collapse upon itself as well, before it fell out of their sights. However, the appalling crunching continued to occur even after they were out of sight.

When Byakko turned back to them, his uncovered eye was dull and glassy as his body moved on autopilot. Everyone cringed away from him as his body exuded an aura of wrongness, creating phantasmal feelings of filth upon those near him. Kakashi fought and won against his subconscious screaming at him to back away and handed the awakening fluffball to the silver haired teen, surprising many by giving the medic a hug and an apology before limping away to be with his team. The gray haired man pulled Sakura to him, heedless of her condition, and whispered soothing words in her ears as he tried to break her out of her panic attack.

Zabuza, having been healed almost completely by the herbs (discreetly imbued with healing energy by Byakko) and Haku surprised many by walking directly up to Byakko and bowing, apologizing profusely for having even worked for Gato.

A dazed and not-all-there voice responded to their apologies.

"You are not in fault, as you merely were working to make ends meet. You carry no inherent malice, merely determination and survival instinct. 147. One hundred and forty seven children raped and killed. That's what I extracted from his mind."

Haku burst into tears at this point and pulled Byakko into a bone-creaking hug, verbally blundering as she tried to apologize for coming, apologize for not killing Gato when she had the chance, and many other things coming out in a rush that nobody could make sense of.

Byakko brushed back the unkempt hair out of his face, causing Haku to reel back in shock as his right eye had black veins standing out against the sclera, as well as running through the skin surrounding the eye back towards his ear.

The White Mage simply spoke in his tranquil, but still not-all-there tone before fading from existence in front of their eyes, holding his kit like a lifeline.

"I need to be alone for awhile."

* * *

With Kakashi and the others…

Awkward silence couldn't begin to describe the atmosphere on the bridge. Fuketsu was disturbed almost to the point of physical sickness at what he just witnessed, and realizing that, regardless of it not being real, Byakko's illusions could _kill_.

Haku walked over to the Uchiha with all the grace and grim seriousness of a mortician, and gently pulled every single needle out of his body, ending with the neck before stepping back to avoid banging heads as Sasuke lurched forwards and upwards, gasping for breath.

Zabuza, feeling quite sick with himself for working for such a man, walked slowly over to Kakashi and crouched down to his level with a contemplative look on his face. In hushed words, as if the entire atmosphere of the bridge was too sacred to be broken, he relayed his question to the copy-nin.

Kakashi was moderately surprised, but was unable to answer the question, and simply asked for a ceasefire until they could find Byakko to ask him the question. He was sure Tsunami and Tazuna would be able to put up two more at their inn.

* * *

With Byakko…

The White Mage stroked over the kit's head slowly as the fox was brought back to reality. As soon as the kit could see more than just swirling color, he transformed into his humanoid form and hugged Byakko for all he was worth, crying and apologizing for wandering too far and getting captured.

Byakko broke out of his trance and hugged back just as hard, tears flowing once more as he reunited with his child. When Kyuubi finally looked up, he broke out into new tears as he saw the markings the right side of Byakko's face, knowing what the White Mage had done to have rescued him. When he brought this up between sobs, the silver haired teen simply gave a wan smile and spoke five words.

"You're worth it to me."

* * *

For the next three days, they simply wandered through the forest, enjoying their time together and away from the others, knowing they'd have to go back to Konoha soon and face the Sandaime with his new appearance. In an attempt to rebalance his personal aura, Byakko mended the trees and plant life about him, as well as any animal he came upon.

He couldn't quite get the stain upon his aura to go away, though, as it would require something drastic like healing a small village. The sheer hatred and fury he gave off when killing them had stained his aura darker than if he had done it in apathy.

At the end of the three days, he was able to make it so that those who weren't in contact with him couldn't feel it, though Kyuubi was immune to it, having been around him long enough to feel the best and the worst his aura could get.

They faded out of existence, only to reappear outside the door to the inn. They knocked politely, waiting for someone to answer the door. They were both quite surprised when a tear-stricken Haku answered and pulled them into a second bone-creaking hug, babbling about how she was glad they were back.

Zabuza had to pull Haku off so that they could get into the door, as the kunoichi was apparently unaffected (or at least too emotional) to feel the aura. Having regained his composure (something that secretly, Zabuza was very thankful for, as Byakko scared the _fuck_ out of him on the bridge) Byakko thanked him politely before moving to the living area, where he was confronted by an odd sight.

Sakura was laid out on a futon brought from upstairs, shivering uncontrollably in her sleep with a wet towel laid across her forehead. Fuketsu recoiled from seeing him, horrified (which Byakko thought was quite odd, as he had his hair covering the right side of his face so the marking wasn't seen by anyone besides Haku who had already seen it). Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his new hair-fashion, before deciding he would ask about it later. Sasuke, somehow, was able to focus even more intently on him, as he had apparently heard of the power displayed upon the bridge. He probably didn't want to learn the illusions, as they were 'too weak for an Uchiha', disregarding how Itachi's **Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader) **was one of the most powerful illusions in history. Most likely, he wanted to learn the 'ultimate destruction' move that Byakko did on Gato.

That thought made Byakko wish to cringe in distaste at the lengths that Sasuke would go for power.

As Tazuna walked in from the kitchen, the doorway across the room, he stopped and looked at Byakko before paling and somehow creating a movement that involved recoiling in horror, and thanking profusely before vacating the area.

Deciding to deal with the most pressing issue in the room, he tilted his head politely to Kakashi and spoke in his normal tranquil tones.

"What is the matter with Sakura-san?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, before scratching his cloth-covered cheek in contemplation.

"When you captured the mercenaries in the illusion, she broke down sobbing while they all died. Did you catch her in it, by mistake?"

Tilting his head to the side in thought, Byakko gave a slight nod before responding.

"I do remember her within my dimension. I was too much in a rage to pull punches, and she was given a slightly altered version of the illusion. She was forced to live for a year in a reality controlled by me where your team had all died and she was a captured kunoichi in the grasps of Gato and his mercenaries. I was coherent enough to protect her mind from shattering, however. I suppose the psychotic break I caused has caused her to retreat from reality, a shame really. Would you like me to heal her?"

Kakashi's uncovered eye blinked rapidly before twitching dangerously. His previously ignored protective-mother hen-teacher instincts surfaced as he seemed to loom over the medic with flames of retribution burning in his eye.

"Yes, please."

Of course, when one is able to kill through the use of simple mind tricks, one tends to not make enraged demands…

Byakko gave a slight smile, the left half of his mouth visible as he knelt down beside the pink haired genin. As an afterthought, the medic looked over his shoulder at the jounin before speaking.

"You may not wish to touch my body while I am doing this. I have yet to balance out my aura."

With a palmful of glowing energy, he laid it upon the sweating girl's forehead, diving into her mind.

* * *

Inside Sakura's mind…

Everyone's mind is a very specific representation of who they are. There is a main area, called the mindscape, where one visits during meditation, which is also, oddly enough, the very center of the mind itself. To heal the mind, one starts at the center and pulls the scattered pieces back together, before assisting the patient in sealing all the cracks.

Oddly, Byakko couldn't remember anyone whose mindscape was that of a sandbox with a swing set nearby underneath a cherry tree. Apparently this sandbox was the place of a very important event of her life.

He walked silently over to the sandbox, seeing a small head of pink hair shuffling around in the sandbox and trying to create a sandcastle.

As he reached the sandbox itself, he crouched down to the pink hair blob's level and spoke in soft, soothing tones.

"Sakura? Are you aware?"

The small girl jumped with a yelp, falling on her backside. She looked up at him with wide, jade eyes before cowering in fear.

A rueful smile pulling at the left edge of his face (as it was still the only visible part), he reached out, ignoring the startled squeak, and gently threaded his fingers through her pink hair, before pulling her to him, speaking in low tones to soothe the mind fragment.

Sniffled phrases such as 'why are you helping me' 'you're mean' and 'nobody likes me' were muffled by his kimono top, and ignored for their inaccuracy or lack of pertinence. As soon as she calmed down, she was able to speak in coherent sentences.

"Why are you helping me? You put me this way."

Guilt struck him like a slap in the face, as honestly when he threatened to break her mind he wasn't really going to go through with it. Obviously she believed otherwise. He gave a wan smile before explaining.

"You were caught within my technique when you went to remove the needles from Sasuke-san. I'm sorry you took the full brunt of the attack, but I wasn't quite in the right state of mind at the time. However, even in my rage, I was trying to help you. Your attraction to Sasuke-san has become a fanaticism, blocking all of reality from perception, and it was incredibly dangerous for you as a ninja to have that happen. In fact, you wouldn't have been caught in the illusion if you had stayed back and paid attention."

The pink haired fragment sniffled a little more, before hugging close to him, seeking any form of comfort. They stayed like that for a few minutes, with Byakko threading his fingers through her hair in soothing motions until she spoke again.

"Can you help me put myself back together?"

The silver haired teen gave a smile before nodding, sending threads of mana into the sky to collect the fragmented parts of Sakura's mind. About thirty shards, looking oddly like fragments of a shattered mirror, floated serenely in front of his face. He gave her a soft smile before showing her what looked to be a mirror frame that had also been gathered by the mana.

"Unless you wish for me to experience these fragments with you, then you're going to have to place them yourself."

The mind fragment shook her head in denial, not wanting anyone else privy to her innermost thoughts and most sacred moments, and began to slowly piece the mirror back together.

Moments of feeling inadequate, unwanted, and ugly flitted through her mind fragment's perception, though when tempered with her new experience, seemed so unimportant. One of the biggest shards was of the moment when Ino took her as her friend, creating a friendship that could have lasted a lifetime, if only the next shard had not occurred, when she gave back the hair ribbon Ino had given her way back then, declaring their friendship void as, in her perception, Ino was attempting to go for Sasuke as well. Tempered with her new knowledge of the world, and how it works due to the year spent in hell with random anecdotes from the mercenaries as they 'played', she realized that Ino had never had any attraction to Sasuke, and caught the slight facial movements whenever Ino would compete with her that, if completed, would have pulled her pale face into a frown of regret and pity.

As the fragment mused on what Uchiha Sasuke was, she realized that she fell in love with his popularity, not anything else about him. What she wanted most was to be accepted and popular, and was grasping at straws to validate her attraction for the man himself.

With this, there was but one fragment left; her. She gave Byakko one more hug, this one filled with thanks and resignation, before she let herself be absorbed within the mirror.

The mirror immediately sparkled to life, showing a black and white image of Sakura with the words "Inner Sakura" written upon her forehead. Within seconds, the personality had pulled itself from the mirror, standing before Byakko with a scrutinizing glare on her face. She finally nodded, before giving him a hug as well, before moving as if to jump back into the mirror. He prevented her for but a moment to say his piece before allowing her to merge back into the mirror.

"Do not disappear yet, for even though it is unhealthy for you to be here, Sakura needs you for now. When the time comes, you will both know, and you will merge with her main personality. For now, she requires your presence and the comfort it provides."

With his assistance done, he faded out of the mindscape, giving a tinkling laugh as Inner Sakura blew a raspberry at him and pulled her left eyelid down in a rude gesture.

* * *

As he woke up in the real world, he noticed it was nearly time for the evening meal. He noticed the pink haired genin had quit shivering, and seemed to be on the way to awakening. With a soft smile, he threaded his fingers through her long pink hair, causing her to smile in her sleep, before standing up to head into the dining area. His bones creaked and his joints cracked in protest, but served only to make him feel much better after being crouched for half a day next to a patient.

As he entered the dining room, the entire house stopped eating to stare at him with silent question. He gave a rueful smile before explaining, and took a seat next to Zabuza.

"I did not know her mental state was already fragmented when she was caught in the illusion. Even though my shield would have protected a healthy mind from breaking, she was already damaged and it only served to break her. She will awaken tomorrow, though her personality will not be as it was before."

Most of them smiled in relief, though Fuketsu and Sasuke simply scoffed and scowled back at their food. Even Inari seemed pleased that the pink haired genin didn't suffer too much.

After dinner was eaten in relative peace, only broken by Inari asking what happened to the bad men who had captured his mommy because he had fallen asleep trying to save her (which had been answered with 'we don't know, maybe it was just a dream'), Haku, Zabuza, and Kakashi moved to the roof for their discussion.

* * *

On the roof…

As they stood in relative peaceful silence underneath the waning moon, a stray breeze caught the hair covering Byakko's face, flicking part of it out of the way and allowing Kakashi and Zabuza to see part of the mark. Both cringed, thinking it was some sort of injury, before Byakko spoke.

"I did this to myself when I erased Gato from existence. I overstepped my boundaries, and this is the mark given to me. That is not what we are here for, though, correct?"

Both nodded, and Haku stepped forward first, pulling Byakko into a hug, refusing to cringe as she felt his skin crawl from the aura. The kunoichi spoke in soft tones, her chocolate eyes tinged with incredible sadness.

"I would like to pledge my life to you, Byakko-san. For not only saving my life, but for killing Gato, as well."

Zabuza walked forward next, before kneeling. He grumbled something about it being much more dramatic if he had his sword to set in front of him, causing Kakashi to laugh and sheepishly scratch the back of his head.

"I, too, pledge my life to you, upon my honor as an ex-swordsman of the Mist."

Byakko blinked rapidly as this all sunk in, before he blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"I currently am good friends, nearly family members, with the last Kaguya, whose clan attempted to attack Kirigakure (Village Hdden in the Mist). This wouldn't cause any problems…right?"

Haku blinked rapidly at the information, before shrugging and speaking her mind.

"I never was affiliated with my clan, as they were killed before I was born. My mother, the previous holder of the bloodline, is also dead. If there was a clan rivalry, I don't know about it."

Zabuza just gave a grin, which, without the bandage mask, exposed his pointed teeth.

"I have no allegiance to Kirigakure."

Byakko gave a soft laugh before replying.

"Well, if it would make you two happy… I refuse to have servants or any of the like. I would rather we get to know each other and attempt friendship than to have people bound to servitude. I hope… I didn't make a bad impression on the bridge, and I'm sorry that physical contact with me is…uncomfortable for the moment."

Zabuza, not having experienced the effect, touched his calloused hand against the bronze skin of the White Mage and cringed back with an uncomfortable expression on his face, speaking the first thing that came to mind

"What is that?"

Byakko laughed sheepishly, while Kyuubi responded for him.

"Kaa-chan's energy is extremely attuned to his emotions. If he does bad things with evil intent, he gives off an aura of wrongness and makes people feel oily and unclean around him. If he does good things with good intent, he gives off a calming aura that makes him seem comfy. We spent the last three days trying to fix it, and we only got it to go back to skin level instead of exhuming off of him."

Byakko absently reminded him that it was 'exude'.

The two accepted the explanation, with Zabuza touching his arm every now and then just because he thought it was interesting, until Byakko politely asked him to stop it.

* * *

Sakura was unusually quiet and contemplative on the way back to Konoha, and kept glancing at her hands in silent thought. Fuketsu and Sasuke ignored her, for the most part, though Byakko held back once or twice to ask her if she was alright. She would give a dazed, not-all-there 'fine' before continuing her walk. She finally broke out of her trance as the gates came into view. The pink haired girl immediately sprinted for the gates, her destination dead set in her mind. Byakko, Kakashi, Haku, and Zabuza held back at the gates, awaiting their ANBU escort to the Hokage's office, as bringing a nuke-nin and his apprentice to the village must require a damn good reason to the leader.

* * *

Hokage's Office…

Sarutobi had a bad feeling about today, and for once, it wasn't about the paperwork. He had a feeling Byakko would be home, but he would be causing a massive headache.

His feelings were proven true, when one of the guards near the gates came leaping through the window to report Byakko, Kakashi, and two unknown nin, both carrying slashed headbands, were awaiting escort at the gate.

Rubbing his temples, he bid the nin to escort them to his office, and hoped Byakko had a damn good reason for what he was doing.

It took less than ten minutes for them to arrive, and he got his first good look at the nuke-nin.

The first was a large man, easily six feet tall if not more, with ash gray skin, pointed teeth, and a sideways Mist hitai-ate on his forehead. He seemed a bit rough around the edges, but with his heart in a good place.

The second was much shorter, only being about 5'6", and was quite pretty with a kind smile and eyes that have seen the lowest of humanity, in silent promise to never allow others to sink so far. Their dark brown hair was bound in a bun with a square piece of cloth secured around it to prevent stray hairs from coming loose, and had Kiri hunter-nin mask in their hands.

Byakko was the biggest surprise, if Sarutobi was being honest with himself. With his hair completely unbound, and half of it covering the right side of his face, he seemed to look about ready to fight, or possibly he was hiding something on his face.

After bidding the escort to leave, he gave a pointed look at Byakko, who shrugged in defeat and pushed his hair behind his right ear, exposing the mark, and causing the Sandaime to flinch, even if only minutely, at the appearance of it. It certainly did make him look more…evil.

"Byakko-kun…what happened?"

The White Mage laughed nervously, scratching the side of his cheek before explaining.

"I…overstepped my limits. This is the mark I was given, showing that I impeded upon a god's domain."

The others, who hadn't know what the mark was, just that it as a mark, stared accusingly at him, ordering him with their eyes to explain, which he did.

"I… lost my control. I fought Gato in a rage and… destroyed his soul. Unlike with my other soul techniques which send them to heaven, hell, or limbo, this one just…destroyed it. All souls are reincarnated at some point, even the evil ones, as it creates order by inducing chaos. As dealing with the fate of souls is a god's domain, when I destroyed Gato's soul… I kinda did this to myself. It shows that, at death, one of the gods decides what to do with me."

The Hokage grumbled something suspiciously somewhat like 'like father like son, both getting in trouble with the gods…' before looking pointedly at the two nuke-nin.

They both stepped forward, reiterating their pledging their life to Byakko, which was accepted by the Sandaime, as it fell under an obscure law about life pledges being considered under the protection of the individual, thus all punishment had to be run past the individual before it could be enacted.

The Sandaime handed the two a key to a two bedroom apartment usually reserved for diplomatic ambassadors, and told them that they were to search for a place to live and be out of there by the next diplomatic meeting which was in two months at the Chuunin Exam. The two thanked him politely and left to their home before exploring the village.

Kakashi was excused from the meeting, as Sarutobi had something to say to Byakko only.

Switching into his 'Hokage Mode', he steepled his fingers in front of his mouth and spoke with the utmost seriousness.

"Byakko-kun, I have found your mother, and she is headed to the village as we speak."

* * *

Author's Note: Mwahaha... cliffhanger. Anyway, I wanted to show that, regardless of his normal serene demeanor, Byakko is still human, and is thus prone to rage and hatred and all the other good stuff like everyone else. In fact, he does feel those emotions regardless, as he's required to take the bad with the good, but simply refuses to express them. I hope this explains and adds a bit more depth to the character.


	5. The Lady from Whirlpool

"Talking"

'_Thinking/incantation_'

"**Technique/Spell"**

Disclaimer: Do not own anything alluded to in this story.

* * *

The Lady from Whirlpool

For a few seconds after Sarutobi dropped the bombshell of information on Byakko, the elderly Sandaime thought that perhaps he had broken the teenager.

That notion was dispelled when the god-marked White Mage's face shifted into an inscrutable look, his voice free of inflection.

"Why, exactly, is she coming to Konoha?"

Sarutobi blinked twice in slight surprise at the odd question and responded with a grandfatherly smile.

"She's coming to see you, of course."

The Sandaime only saw a blur of movement as Byakko slapped him across the face with just enough strength to leave a bruise in the shape of a hand.

"You have broken one of the fundamental rules of my stay here. You have given away my personal information of who I was before I became Byakko. I will stay for the remainder of the 'test' term, but know this; my chances of staying afterward have lowered significantly, as you have broken my trust, and I cannot stay in an area where I cannot trust the leader."

Before the Sandaime could object, he disappeared in a swirl of shining air.

* * *

Team 8 and 10's training ground…

The two teams were practicing taijutsu forms with Kimimaro when Byakko appeared in a vortex of shining air, surprising all with his sudden appearance. His hair had moved en route to cover the right side of his face again, which was a rather beneficial thing. Illusions were unable to hide a god-mark, as it was supposed to be displayed to all, clearly denoting who had impeded upon their domain.

Kimimaro, Kurenai, and Anko (who trained with Kimimaro to change her Snake style taijutsu into a style that Orochimaru couldn't predict) were the only ones who could see the suppressed frustration and fury in his posture and demeanor. With a fake smile tugging at his lips, Byakko turned to Kimimaro and spoke.

"I need to let off some frustration immediately. Bone spar?"

The Kaguya was quite surprised that the White Mage was going to show off again, but supposed that something must have happened to make Byakko lose his caring of who knew what he could do. He gave a nod, and they moved to a large, clear area of the training ground. Kimimaro was the one who spoke.

"Any restrictions?"

Byakko's lips melded into a grim line as Kyuubi hopped off to sit on Kurenai's head, his second favorite place (much to the genjutsu mistress' chagrin).

"Just one; don't maim a bystander. I don't want to heal them in the middle of a spar because a bone shard punctured a lung."

The Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) user simply gave a nod, and shifted into a stance.

"Begin!"

The two dashed forward, with Kimimaro pulling out his humerus in the shape of a hiltless sword, while Byakko mimicked the action. The two called out the dance, surprising the onlookers as they watched Byakko practice the Shikotsumyaku.

"**Tsubaki no Mai (Dance of the Camellia)**"

The two clashed swords, parrying and riposting with deadly intent, both knowing that neither would or could die in this spar. The lethally sharp edges of the bone swords slid against each other in a high pitched screech as they pressed their strength against one another.

Both jumped backward at the same moment, holding out their non-sword arms with fingers pointed toward the adversary.

"**Tenshi Sendan (Finger Bullet Drill)**"

The finger bones shot out at a speed impossible to view without a Dojutsu (Eye technique). Instead of clashing in the air, they hit the opponent due to their differing shape. Byakko's finger bones had been sculpted to senbon, but were blocked by Kimimaro's rib cage, while the more bullet-shaped bones of Kimimaro were embedded into Byakko's forearm, only sliding in far enough to hit the bone before stopping. Blood began to drip from their respective wounds, though considerably less due to the shallow nature.

Byakko narrowed his eyes at his opposition, the bone sword exploding into a plume of white powder as he charged forward. Katars of bone exited his palms, with spines of bone exiting his elbows and knees. Kimimaro kept his sword, and pulled another out to dual wield them. Byakko spoke as they clashed katar against sword.

"**Yanagi no Mai (Dance of the Willow)**"

What followed as they broke apart was a stunning show of acrobatics and flexibility as Byakko used the spines and the katars as best as he could, while Kimimaro worked on his ambidexterity by attempting to use both swords equally to block. At one point Byakko had been deflected harshly from an aerial assault, his face only a few inches away from the Kaguya's own at an eighty degree angle, causing him to flip rapidly in a blur of spines before renewing the assault with several strikes with his knee spines. With a final near-miss of one of his katars, several spines shot from Kimimaro's skin and caught katar, preventing movement as the toneless Kaguya's voice announced a new dance.

"**Karamatsu no Mai (Dance of the Larch)**"

Byakko, unable to remove the katar from the grasping spines of his opponent, allowed it to disappear in a shower of white powder to block Kimimaro's view as he jumped back. Much to the disgust of the audience, he began pulling out his _spine_. The vertebrae were razor edged, and larger than normal, turning it into a chain whip as he lashed at his opponent with it. Kimimaro's bone spines were easy targets for something larger to entangle them, causing him to jump away as Byakko continue to swing the chain whip.

"**Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru (Dance of the Clematis: Vine)**"

The Kaguya responded in turn, bursting his swords into clouds of powder and pulling out his spine at a faster rate than his opponent due to experience. The ground was engraved in their spar, the missing strikes of the bone chain whips carving up the landscape. They both swung at once, catching each other in the grasp of their chain whip as they raised their second arm to start the second part of the dance. Heedless of the blood pouring from their wounds, bones sprouted out of their free arm, plaiting together in a spiral shape of a drill.

"**Tessenka no Mai: Hana (Dance of the Clematis: Flower)**"

Both swung in synchronization, the drills hitting each other point on and halting, though their straining arms denoted that both were pressing as hard as they could to try to break the opponent's drill. Kimimaro was the one to speak first, a hint of pride mixed with exertion as sweat beaded on his brow.

"You're getting better. However, your replacement and eruption are slightly slower than my own. We are at an impasse, as the drills are equal in strength and we are equal in power."

Byakko grinned lightly, speaking in return.

"You have also healed well, and you are at your former strength. However… since we have exhausted the basic dances, we must move onto custom dances."

The Kaguya nodded, grinning in preparation as the two separated, their chain whips and drills disappearing in clouds of white powder. Byakko was the first to move, the bones sprouting out of his flesh and clothing grotesquely. Every inch of his body was covered in small spikes, each only a few inches long.

"**Tetsu Mori no Mai (Dance of the Iron Forest)**"

He dashed forward, striking at Kimimaro with bone claws from his feet and fingers. The Kaguya was able to block with judicious use of the **Karamatsu no Mai**, deflecting as many as he could with the longer, though less abundant, bone spines. A high kick from Byakko planted into Kimimaro's chest, knocking him up into the air where he was brought back to earth with an axe kick. From the slight crater, the Kaguya's voice spoke.

"**Sawarabi no Mai (Dance of the Seedling Fern)**"

The area around them for twenty feet, ending just before the spectators, erupted into a forest of thick spears of bone. Byakko stood on one of the spears at an angle, looking at the technique with interest. Behind him, Kimimaro melted out of the bone to his waist, a bone katar from his hand and prepared to swing. Byakko spoke as he turned on his heel and blocked with a similar katar.

"I like it. It disrupts the battlefield and lets you appear from the bones."

The Kaguya nodded, breathing heavily before speaking.

"Unfortunately, it takes a lot of chakra."

As he finished, he cut the flow of chakra in the construct of bones, causing them all to explode in a cloud of white powder, covering the area with the bone dust. Byakko's lips twitched into a competitive smile as he assessed his opponent.

"I have one last dance."

The Kaguya looked up, alarmed, as he felt the energy buildup. He was too late, however, as the White Mage's body erupted into a tightly wound helix of bones, spiraling up into the sky. It looked, oddly, like a very unusual tree trunk that swirled in one direction. Above the area, the silver haired teen's voice called out the attack.

"**Hageru Matsu no Mai (Dance of the Flaking Pine)**"

A _downpour_ of bone needles fell from the top of the 'trunk', shrouding the sky in a cloud of white as they descended. Onlookers, including the newly arrived Kakashi and Sandaime Hokage, watched in awe as hundreds of thousands of bone needles fell from the spire, stopped ten feet from the ground where they exploded into white powder to prevent any real damage. Kimimaro was giving an almost fanatical grin as the White Mage descended from the bone spire, emerging from it at ground level while it dispersed into bone dust. As soon as he was free of the bone, the Kaguya rushed over, grabbed him in a hug and spoke.

"Welcome back, Byakko."

Both were sweating from exertion of the bone manipulation, but both couldn't be more pleased. Kimimaro because he now knew that Byakko wasn't slacking on his Shikotsumyaku training, and Byakko because he felt as if he had made his 'instructor' proud. Byakko quickly healed both of their wounds, not wishing to experience blood loss.

The Sandaime quickly retreated back to his paperwork when he saw the cold look sent at him by Byakko.

Before anyone could speak, though, a blur of pink burst through the foliage surrounding the training ground and tackled Ino to the ground, sounds of sobbing and apologies muffled by clothing. The left side of Byakko's mouth twitched in a sad smile as shining air surrounded the forms of Ino and Sakura, blocking sound and sight inside the barrier. He turned to the rest of Teams 8 and 10 with his left eyebrow raised at their slack jawed expressions.

"What?"

Kurenai was the one to speak first, wording her question very carefully.

"We didn't realize you were able to use Shikotsumyaku… is there anything else you would like to share with us?"

The White Mage adopted a pondering expression, and shrugged his shoulders as he responded.

"I suppose. I am no longer on good terms with the Sandaime, as he has violated one of the fundamental rules of my stay here. Because of that, I don't see any reason to hide my abilities anymore."

Asume stepped up next to speak.

"What rule did my father break, if you don't mind me asking?"

Byakko turned towards him and responded.

"I instructed him to not give out my personal information, or knowledge of my abilities. He has, apparently, contacted a relative of mine from before I was known as Byakko. She will be appearing in a few days, I would guess."

They were all rather shocked at this, and it was at this point that Hinata noticed something, her Byakugan (All Seeing Eye) still having been activated from their previous taijutsu practice.

"Byakko-san, what's wrong with the right side of your face?"

The White Mage blinked rapidly in shock, before he sighed in resignation. He brushed the locks of silver hair back behind his ear, exposing the god-mark to the onlookers in full. When viewed in the sunlight, something was apparent; the black veins on his face, but not the sclera, actually were raised up on his skin, looking slightly grotesque. Many cringed at the rather evil look it portrayed, causing him to laugh humorlessly. Kimimaro looked closer at them while Byakko spoke.

"I'll explain it to you about it after Sakura-san and Ino-san are done with their moment."

As he finished speaking, the glowing air wall dropped, showing somewhat tear stricken, but happy girls.

* * *

A few minutes before…

Sakura collided with Ino at high speed, immediately crying out apologies and asking for forgiveness. It took Ino a few moments to come out of her shocked state and soothed the pink haired genin, and questioned her.

"Sakura, what's going on?"

Between sobs, her former friend was able to explain.

"On our last mission… my mind broke… and Byakko had to fix it… and I realized it was wrong to… break our friendship over Sasuke. I'm so sorry, Ino!"

The blonde was quite surprised at this, and continued to rub soothing circles on Sakura's back to try and calm her down. While the pink haired genin's sobs quieted, Ino was contemplative.

'_Her mind broke…? But I thought… only powerful illusions could do that. Did she fight a nuke-nin? Or did… Byakko do it? He fixed it, though…I need to ask him about that later. Right now I need more information.'_

"Sakura, why are you apologizing?"

"Because, Ino. Because it was stupid of me to throw your friendship away like that when you helped me so much! Especially for a guy like Sasuke… he's a prick, Ino."

The blonde was quite surprised at this, as Sakura had only a week or so before been ranting to anyone who would listen all about the great parts of Uchiha Sasuke. When she looked into her former friend's green eyes and saw only regret and sadness, she realized that the girl was speaking the truth. She gave a shaky smile as tears started to come to her eyes, too, and spoke.

"We can't pick up where we left off… but we can start over. Hi. I'm Ino."

Sakura gave a small laugh, responding in turn.

"Hi. I'm Sakura. Want to be friends?"

The blonde simply nodded before they both started laughing and crying.

* * *

With Byakko…

When Ino and Sakura saw the black markings on his face, they were both surprised and slightly wary of what the mark would mean. Byakko beckoned the Yamanaka over, which she complied with. When she was only a few feet away, she was able to see the full detail of the marking, prompting him to speak.

"This is something you need to know more than anyone else, Ino. This is the marking of a god, given to those who have impeded upon their domain. I destroyed someone's soul, Ino, something you should never do. This shows that, at death, instead of reincarnating, the god whose domain I intruded upon will decide my fate, and can destroy my soul in turn if they so wish."

The Yamanaka flinched visibly as she heard what caused the marking, before making a solemn vow in her mind to never make the same mistake. The others also cringed as they realized just what happened, though Ino had a few questions for the White Mage.

"Why would you destroy someone's soul?"

Byakko's lips formed a wan smile as he answered.

"I lost control, letting rage and hatred control me, and let it all out at my target. They were a despicable person not worthy of being called a human. However, all souls are reincarnated, even the evil ones, as it creates chaos which provokes order and growth in turn."

The Yamanaka nodded, absorbing the information, and asked her second question.

"Could I speak with you later about this?"

The silver haired teen gave his assent, and she walked off with Sakura to reform their friendship. Anko was the next to approach the marked teenager, her eyes scrutinizing his features. Without consent, she ran her fingers over the marking, unperturbed at the imbalance in his aura, and poked it cautiously with a finger. This action drew a snicker from the White Mage, as well as his kit, causing her to pout petulantly and huff.

"What? I find it interesting. It looks more intimidating than Orochi-chan's makeup, anyway. I like it!"

This brought laughs from many, lightening the mood tremendously. After a few more minutes of familiarizing themselves with the marking, Teams 8 and 10, as well as Anko, Kimimaro, and Kakashi were much less apprehensive. They returned to their taijutsu exercises, with Byakko joining them as they passed the rest of the taijutsu training session away.

Free of his obligation to be objective and hide the marking from view, he tied his hair back into place, with the ribbon tying back at the base of his skull. The two locks of hair on either side of his face were back in place, not hiding any of the marking.

When they moved onto genjutsu training (mostly dispelling, as only Hinata was interested in learning how to apply it), Byakko interrupted Kurenai.

"Kurenai-san, I believe you're missing something very important in your illusions."

The genjutsu mistress was perplexed, as she had never noticed anything wrong with them before, and asked him to explain.

"You're missing the 'how' of the effect. Such as… how does the target lose their sight? If they randomly go blind, of course they're going to suspect genjutsu. However… observe."

As he finished speaking, he let a ball roll into his hand, only about four inches in diameter. He tossed it up and made a ram seal as one would normally use to activate an exploding tag. The ball exploded in a flash of light, blinding everyone with their eyes open. Only Kurenai was able to dispel it, disbelieving the flash bomb from existing, as she knew that Byakko never carried weapons on him.

After a few moments, vision returned to them, and Byakko spoke.

"That was an illusion. All of it. I don't carry weapons on me at all, so I merely made you think I used a flash bomb. However, if you saw someone else throw one and lost your sight, would you attempt to dispel a genjutsu?"

All of them shook their heads in the negative, and he elaborated.

"Exactly. It's very simple to add on just a little bit more to an illusion, making them doubt it of being an illusion. Such as… Kurenai, if you notice two nuke-nin working together that aren't known to work together, what can you do to add on to the **Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness Technique)** to make it plausible?"

The kunoichi pondered it for a moment, before replying.

"I could make one of them see the other attacking them with a kunai, gouging their eyes. It'd cause discord and make them start fighting each other, especially if they were mistrusting of one another."

Byakko grinned and applauded her.

"Good idea. So long as they don't suspect genjutsu, then it works. You even included a bonus; they may start fighting each other instead of you, allowing you to neutralize them quicker."

Kurenai got a very scary glint in her eyes as her love for creating new genjutsu stepped to the fore, and she immediately began fantasizing all the new techniques she could create. Her students immediately stepped back, and practiced with Hinata applying the genjutsu on others, using the new method of having probable cause inside the illusion.

They continued through the rest of genjutsu training with both teams (and even Anko) staying far away from Kurenai who had pulled a notebook from somewhere on her person and was writing down genjutsu ideas on it. Apparently she had writer's block on creating new techniques, and Byakko had removed it.

After training was over, Byakko left to spend the rest of the day within the apartment, thinking on what was going to happen.

* * *

A few days later…

Byakko finally received a note from the Hokage to meet him in his office. Taking a deep breath and calming his mind, he gathered Kyuubi into his arms and disappeared into a whirlwind of radiant air.

* * *

Hokage's Office…

When he appeared in the Hokage's office, he found the Sandaime in his 'Hokage Mode', as well as another.

It was a woman, looking to be in her late twenties to early thirties, though in reality she was nearing her forties. She had burning red hair to the bottom of her shoulder blades, a green jounin vest, green short sleeved shirt, and blue shinobi pants that ended into blue shinobi sandals. Her eyes were a shade of blue-green usually associated with a calm sea, and her skin tone was naturally tan. She was currently staring at a Konoha hitai-ate in her hand, looking somewhat mournful and contemplative.

The Hokage locked eyes with him, visibly flinching at the cold glare he received in turn, before gesturing for the woman to turn towards Byakko.

When the redhaired woman saw him, she looked curious (and a little disturbed at the marking), until the Hokage spoke.

"Kushina-chan, that is what Naruto has become."

Her eyes immediately began tearing up as she made a mad dash for him, arms outstretched as if to hug.

Unfortunately, she slammed into a rotating barrier of mirrors, each created out of luminous air. The Sandaime flinched again at the cold actions of the once-warm Byakko, mourning inwardly at how his break of trust had affected the White Mage.

The newly named 'Kushina' muttered a soft 'Ow…' as she stood back up, dusting off her knees. She looked back at Byakko, expecting some sort of recognition, or at least an emotional reunion with her long-lost son, but saw only curiosity and caution. She turned to the Hokage, and spoke in a polite tone.

"Hokage-sama, I believe your office is not the place for a reunion. Um… Naruto…-san… would you care to speak with me in private for awhile?"

Byakko gave her a polite nod, before outstretching one hand to her, the other holding Kyuubi to his chest. She took his hand, and the two disappeared in a cyclone of shining wind.

* * *

Training Ground on the outskirts of Konoha…

They reappeared a few miles away in a deserted training ground, standing on a clear hill. Kushina's ninja instincts were immediately telling her that this could be bad, as there was nobody around to hear her scream if her 'son' was going to kill her. However, mother instincts overrode that, wanting to explain her absence to her child. Her shinobi instincts were disproven when Byakko simply sat on the ground, facing her, his cold expression melting into a warmer one. He spoke in a tranquil tone, the silver kitsune kit scurrying onto his left shoulder and watching her with intelligent crimson eyes.

"I do not wish to be called Naruto, Kushina-san. I go by the name Byakko now. I teleported us out here so as to avoid others overhearing our conversation."

Kushina nodded in assent, before composing herself and speaking.

"I'm sorry for trying to hug you before… I was just so happy to see that you were alive. I heard you were dead."

Byakko lifted one eyebrow at this.

"Why do you say that? I lived in Konoha for a few years before I began living in the forests."

The fiery redhead blinked rapidly in shock. Regardless of their relationship (genetically…or used to be) as mother and son, they were still shinobi, and thus business and conspiracy theories came before emotional subjects.

"What? I was told you were dead from the **Shiki Fuuin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)**! I told Sandaime-sama that he could find me in Uzu no Kuni (Whirlpool Country) if he ever needed me."

The second eyebrow lifted, and both rose to the White Mage's hairline.

"Really? Then I wonder why he sent for you right after I had asked for a mission to leave Konoha, due to not wishing to be around my team and overseer since I was feeling annoyed at their wariness."

Kushina's eyes narrowed in anger at this, and she spoke in a dangerously level tone.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking…?"

Byakko's eyes narrowed as well, as did Kyuubi's, before Byakko responded.

"That he sent for you in hopes that, as my mother, you'd be able to strengthen my bond to Konoha, securing me as a guardian of the village, as well as a potential weapon?"

Kushina nodded, elaborating.

"If you were alive for even a month or two after the sealing, he should have sent for me to come back. If you were alive at all after the sealing, I would have stayed!"

The White Mage tapped his chin thoughtfully, musing aloud.

"Although… it was because of the failed assassination attempt when I was four that I met a great mother-figure who took care of me and mentored me. No offense, but I'm rather happy things turned out as they are. This mark on my face notwithstanding."

The kunoichi couldn't help but feel jealous and hurt that her son felt he was better off having met another woman who acted as his mother. After all, it deprived her of raising her child. She felt understandably angry at this other woman. Of course, her mother instincts were going absolutely insane that someone dared to attempt to assassinate her child, and thus overrode jealousy and hurt, wanting nothing more than rip the would-be assassins apart with her bare hands. Her curiosity crushed everything else though, and caused her to ask a question that was eating at her.

"Um… I'm not sure how to phrase this… but why do you look like that?"

The silver haired teen laughed softly and responded.

"I learned from my mother-figure and mentor how to manipulate my body. I changed my genetics when I was younger so that I looked like this."

Kushina felt like someone had slapped her across the face with that. Not just that she had also failed to teach him like good kunoichi mothers did, but also because…

"So… you're not my son anymore…?"

The teenager gave her an inscrutable look.

"No. I could change myself to be an Uchiha, or a Hatake, or stay as I am with no genetic relations alive. Genetics do not make a family, as I care for my kitsune as I would a son."

The silver fox nodded, disappearing in a plume of red smoke and reappearing in his humanoid form, still staring at Kushina with an inquisitive gaze.

"Kaa-chan is right. He's the only family I have left, but he's still family, even though he isn't a demon."

Kushina found the fox to be absolutely adorable, especially with the fluffy ears twitching unconsciously when he was speaking, but refrained from glomping him. Something stood out to her, though.

"Demon?"

Kyuubi nodded, and elaborated.

"I'm a kitsune youkai (fox demon)."

Kushina shifted just a little backwards. She had nothing against this Kyuubi, personally, but she had spent the last fifteen years believing it was because of the Kyuubi that her husband and child had died. Both Byakko and Kyuubi caught the shifting, and Kyuubi felt guilty for it. It was his father's mother, and he knew that she was wary of him because of how he attacked Konoha and took her husband's life. However, she didn't know that he was the Kyuubi…

Byakko decided he might as well come out with it. If she acted like the villagers, then she could go back to Uzu no Kuni (Whirlpool Country). If she at least tried to accept it, then he would work on accepting her more.

"This is Kyuubi, who was sealed in me. My mentor and mother-figure used a purification technique to rid me of poison during the failed assassination, and it purified his soul on accident to an age when he was pure, and not a malevolent engine of destruction."

This revelation shocked Kushina, and unfortunately tore open a poorly healed emotional wound. She burst into tears, not of anger, but of sadness, as she no longer could hold the Kyuubi responsible for the loss of her small family. She knew she couldn't blame him anymore, and it hurt because if she did, then she would be blaming a small child for something he did do, but didn't do at the same time. She pulled her knees to her chest, crossing her arms over her knees and cried out her resentment and bitterness.

Byakko and Kyuubi sat there, gazing at her with sad and understanding expressions. Attempting to comfort her was futile at this time, as she needed to bleed out the emotional negativity by herself.

* * *

It took almost half an hour for her to cry out her emotional baggage, and she felt raw and listless afterward. Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks puffy, and she was sniffling every now and then due to excess tears going through the tear ducts and causing her nose to run. As soon as she was done crying, Kyuubi walked over to her and gave her a slight hug before speaking in a shaking tone.

"I'm sorry I hurt your family. I can't remember why I did it, but I know that I would never do something so hurtful again on purpose. I can't imagine what would happen if Byakko-okaa-chan died."

Kushina, even in her listless state, felt sympathy for the child. It opened her eyes to the reality of the situation; that the Kyuubi actually felt guilt for his actions _that he couldn't even remember_, and was trying to comfort her. Mothering instincts going into overdrive, she pulled the silver kitsune into her arms and rocked back and forth, attempting and succeeding at stemming a new flood of tears.

After a few minutes, she spoke to Byakko, her voice slightly hoarse from crying.

"Can I meet your mother-figure?"

Byakko's lips curled into a sad smile as he responded.

"No. She was from the plane of existence dedicated to summons, and her time ran out some months ago. However, I suppose I could allow you to view what she was like."

She nodded, wanting to know something, anything, about this woman who raised her son.

She didn't expect the large fluctuation of energy to come from him as he spoke an incantation.

"_All becomes illusion after this evening bell, all destiny lies in my hands! __**Starry Heaven!**_"

* * *

Inside the illusion...

The ground disappeared from beneath them, fading into inexistence as the sky cracked and shattered above them, raining through the void they were standing on. Kushina and Kyuubi were both affected by the spell, and they watched, fascinated, as the bubbling black energy chains rotated around them, prismatic globes floating serenely along in the white void.

A translucent image of Byakko appeared before them, a soft smile on his face.

"Welcome to a reality created by my mind. Everything here is non-existent, but is real looking, feeling, smelling, and so on. In here I will be able to control everything, allowing you both to learn more about my guardian, Madeen. Kyuubi knew her somewhat, but I knew her longer, so this will also allow him to know his grandmother better."

A woman, looking only sixteen years of age, appeared beside the opaque image of Byakko. Unlike him, she looked real, if a bit unusual. She had indigo hair falling to just past her shoulders, clothed in a simple pink yukata and a white obi. Her eyes were a sparkling shade of emerald green, showing incredible intelligence, wisdom, and power. Her most unusual feature was the eight inch white horn growing out of her forehead at an upward angle. She spoke to both of them with a slight smile.

"I am Madeen, embodiment of the element of Holy, the purifying light. I have taken the form of my previous summoner, Carol Eiko as she would be called in your language."

Within the confines of the reality created by Byakko's spell, Kyuubi and Kushina learned more about the summon known as Madeen. They watched her rescue Naruto from death, as well as the heartwarming non-training moments she had with the White Mage. They smiled, they laughed, and they cried as they watched moments of Byakko's early life. Kushina still couldn't stop the pang of envy and hurt that she was supposed to be the one who did these things with her child, not this summon. However, she silenced the pang whenever it appeared, content in knowing her child was safe, happy, and above all was well cared for.

The mind projection of Byakko smiled as he watched the memories of himself. He really did miss Madeen, and every now and then would use his mind magic to live in his memories just to reminisce. After all, experiencing memories is much better than just trying to remember them.

* * *

In the real world…

They came out of the spell, with Kushina having new knowledge and experience to temper her emotions about her son's mother-figure, and Kyuubi having learned more about his grandmother. When they came to, Byakko was smiling with a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. This prompted Kushina to worry about him, and voiced it.

"Are you alright?"

Byakko gave a shaky nod, answering.

"Yes. However, that's a combat illusion. It took a lot of concentration to keep it from straying to something dangerous. It's based off of Uchiha Itachi's greatest illusion, and I used it because it allows me to control time to a large extent. It's only been a few seconds out here while you were viewing my memories."

Kushina gave him a grateful smile, happy to have learned a bit more about her child. Byakko stood, offering his hand to her, which she accepted and allowed him to pull her up. Kyuubi sat transformed back into his fox form on top of his left shoulder once more. The White Mage spoke, breaking the silence.

"Kushina-san, I cannot accept you as a mother after such a short time together. However, I would be glad to learn more about you as a friend, and maybe in time will consider you as a mother."

Uzumaki Kushina gave Byakko a gentle smile and nodded.

"I admit I was expecting some sort of instant reunion and acceptance. However… I understand, now. I'd be glad to be your friend… Byakko-kun."

The silver haired teenager gave her a warm hug, causing her to twitch a little at the odd imbalance in his aura, before he disappeared in a swirl of white cherry blossoms. Kushina plucked one out of the air, contemplating it for a few moments after he had left, and made her own decision.

Taking the Konoha hitai-ate, she crushed it with a chakra-enhanced hand, and dropped it to the ground. She would not serve Konoha; she would only stay for her son. With an emotionally exhausted smile, she placed a hand in the ram seal, channeling chakra into the correct flow and disappeared in a **Shunshin (Body Flicker)**, her exit effect being that of a swirl of mist as she moved at high speeds back to the apartment she had rented for her stay.

* * *

The next day…

Word quickly spread that Uzumaki Kushina had returned to Konoha. Many remembered her beauty, skill at performing ninjutsu, and personality. Few remembered that, barely over a decade ago, an orphan named Uzumaki Naruto had been hated and abused for being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Those that did made no connection between the two.

Kushina checked in at the Hokage Tower with her reply. She stated that she would stay in Konoha, but made no mention at all of Byakko or her ninja status, and didn't have her hitai-ate on her. Sarutobi didn't notice any of this, only knowing that Kushina was staying, and therefore perhaps strengthening Byakko's bonds with Konoha as well as most likely being an active jounin once again.

If one were to look from the Sandaime's point of view, his crimes against the Uzumaki family would have been very small, and done with the best of interests at heart. After Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed in him, Kushina was heartbroken that her husband was gone. Sarutobi had noticed the very clear resemblance between Minato and Naruto, and chose to tell her that Naruto had died in the sealing, not wanting to cause her grief over how her son looked just like her husband. It would simply make her remember him more and more every time she saw him, and perhaps her sorrow would turn to hatred towards the Kyuubi, who Naruto contained. If that happened, he wasn't sure if Kushina, a good, sweet person at heart would turn black with hate and harm her own child in an effort to make the demon fox suffer.

So he told her that her son was dead, allowing her to leave Konoha as a resigned shinobi and wander back to her homeland of Uzu no Kuni (Whirlpool Country). His own guilt and sorrow over both his actions and remembering Minato prevented him from keeping a closer eye on Naruto. When he disappeared at age four, the Sandaime mourned as well, but deep down felt that Naruto was still alive, that the fox had kept him alive. When Byakko came back to Konoha, Sarutobi was overjoyed, believing that 'Naruto' would protect his homeland just as his father had done. That dream was shattered when he learned it was a purely business-like trial period, and made him hold off on contacting Kushina. After all, he wasn't quite sure if Kushina would have wanted to learn that her son was taking care of the Kyuubi no Kitsune as if it was his own son, and had no real love for his home village, a place that her husband had loved with all of his heart and soul.

When Byakko began distancing himself from the people around him, not wanting to get close just to be hurt again by their accusations of him being 'evil' because of his abilities, the Sandaime began to get desperate. He had become attached to Byakko, enjoying his presence in the village, and knew it would prosper beautifully if he could secure an alliance with the White Mage, or even employment. Not wanting to lose such a worthy associate, he sent for Kushina in hopes of binding Byakko more securely to Konoha. After all, he never spoke of having a mother or a father, only a caretaker and a good friend. He had no idea that Madeen had been the best mother he could have ever wanted at the time. In his glee of having Kushina arrive, he neglected to remember that he had Naruto as his ward for four years and never contacted her, a vital piece of information that had come to bite him, though he didn't know it at the time.

Kushina had improved her ninja gear after her meeting with Byakko, purchasing and stocking a weapon pouch that hung on her right hip, and purchased a katana and sheath which she wore diagonally across her back with the hilt above her left shoulder. Asking a villager (who had done everything in his power to flatter her) where Teams 8 and 10 were training, she used a **Shunshin (Body Flicker)** to move at high speed to her destination. In her wake was a puff of black smoke.

* * *

Team 8 and 10 training ground…

Kushina arrived just as they were about to start taijutsu training for the day. Asuma and Kurenai were surprised, as they knew who she was, while the others didn't know. Byakko was the first to speak, beckoning her over. Anko was on a mission, and was unable to be present.

"Good morning, Kushina-san. We were just about to start taijutsu training for the day, would you like to join us?"

The red haired woman nodded politely, moving into position and running through katas for a style taught to Konoha ANBU. She was a little out of practice, not having had to fight in the last few months, and Kimimaro gave her some pointers and adjustments of her stance to put her back into place. By the time she was sufficiently warmed up, her training was all coming back to her and she headed into the next parts of the day's training with pride.

She was thrown off by the 'genjutsu with probable cause' which was cast by Hinata and overseen by Kurenai, but was able to grasp the concept. It was hard to learn when and when not to dispel, though, as dispelling required intense concentration (or physical pain), something fatal if done when there was no genjutsu. Instead, she gave an idea.

"If you can feel your chakra flow, you can feel the genjutsu's alteration to it."

This sparked new training for the genjutsu, with everyone trying to feel the subtle alterations to their chakra flow and learning to do so without having to hold still.

As they took a break to allow their chakra to settle and to eat lunch, introductions were made all around. Kurenai was happy to meet another kunoichi who took her job seriously, and Asuma was glad to meet such a powerful individual. The genin were surprised to learn about her, and the kunoichi looked up to her. While the others were facing her and asking her questions, Kushina kept track of where Byakko was going, and was surprised at what she saw.

When others weren't looking, he was walking up to the trees and other plant life, and then holding out a palm of aquamarine energy, healing the damage from various shinobi arts. She smiled, pleased that her son was able to do something that left a positive mark on the environment, as opposed to destroying it as most shinobi did.

Kurenai and Asuma pulled out Chuunin Exam applications and distributed them to their teams, stating that they were proud of their progression, and felt that they were ready. Kushina was rather surprised, but supposed if their teams had been assisted by her son and his friend, the Kaguya, that they would have been trained harshly and been ready. She was curious, though, and voiced her question.

"Who's proctoring this time?"

Oddly, her answer didn't come from either jounin, but from the trees above where her son was resting.

"We are."

Momochi Zabuza, and his apprentice Haku hopped from the tree line, landing on either side of Byakko. Zabuza was clothed in black shinobi pants taped near the ankle, black shinobi sandals, an unzipped green jounin vest, and a long sleeved mesh undershirt. His Konoha hitai-ate was on the side of his head, letting his spiky black hair tilt to the side, and he was without any face covering, exposing his pointy teeth in a grin.

Haku was clothed in a pink sleeveless yukata, wooden geta sandals, and her hitai-ate tied around her forehead. Her hair was unbound, as it normally was in a noncombat encounter, and she had a soft smile on her face.

Kushina was startled at their appearance so close to her child, but relaxed when Byakko only smiled at them and stood.

"Zabuza-san, Haku-san, I'm surprised they let you proctor so soon after joining the village."

The Demon of the Mist gave a barking laugh, while Haku answered.

"The Sandaime felt that our experience and attention to detail due to living for so long as nuke-nin would make us well suited for proctoring. Of course, our reputation may have had a hand in it as well…"

Kushina walked over and introduced herself to the two, smiling warmly to Haku, and in playful challenge at Zabuza.

"Zabuza-san, it's been awhile since I've had a kenjutsu spar, would you like to spar with me?"

The swordsman, having replaced his zanbato with a nodachi of similar length, gave a broad grin.

"Uzumaki Kushina, eh? I wouldn't pass this up for the world. Your kenjutsu is reputed to be only surpassed by your ninjutsu."

The fiery redhead gave a wide smile in turn, drawing her katana from its sheath and settling into her stance.

"Momochi Zabuza, one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist. Your kenjutsu is reputed to be very skilled, and it's been awhile since I used my sword for anything besides a quick kill. I haven't had a long fight with a sword in years! Let's go!"

The swordsman drew his nodachi and charged, clashing against the kunoichi's with a ringing clang. The two blurred into motion, unable to be seen by the genin due to their speed, though they could see them clearly for the instant their swords met before they moved again.

Zabuza had more power and range, but Kushina had an advantage in speed and flexibility. The spar would be close.

Zabuza swung his sword in wide, cleaving arcs, the wind whistling past his nodachi. Kushina immediately leapt over the sword with a flip, bringing her katana down as she came out of the flip, only to be blocked by the broad side of the nodachi. Unperturbed, she pressed against it, still suspended off the ground by the sheer force of the conflicting swords.

The Demon of the Mist overpowered her, actually throwing her _up_ into the air from the force of breaking the lock. She seemed wholly unperturbed, a lively smile lighting up her face as she twisted her body upside down and slashed downwards as she flew above Zabuza in an arc. The gray skinned man blocked by holding his sword behind his back at an angle, protecting him from the strikes in his blind area before turning and slicing again while she was undefended in the air.

She was able to avoid it by tucking into a ball to spin faster, lashing out with her katana as she unraveled, acceleration assisting her in deflecting the nodachi, but receiving a cut on her arm from not completely deflecting it.

As she landed, she rolled forward before leaping up, sword held in a reverse grip. The unexpected maneuver caught Zabuza off guard, and she was able to carve a deep cut into his chest on her pass by his body. He regained composure at the feeling of pain, just as she flipped mid air and struck down at his shoulder, only to have his nodachi slam against her katana, pushing her out of her trajectory and back to the ground.

They continued fighting for quite some time, only stopping an hour later due to blood loss affecting their performance.

* * *

By the time they were done sparring, Kushina had a few cuts in her arms and legs that were oozing blood, as well as a deep gash on her right cheek. Zabuza had a deep cut in his chest, and several shallower slashes on his arms and stomach. The winner was Zabuza, his nodachi at her neck, due to his experience and Kushina's rustiness. The fact that Kushina was smaller, and was more affected by blood loss than he was may have had an impact as well.

Both were grinning like lunatics, even through the blood, causing Byakko to sigh as he moved over to them.

"What is it with me meeting people that live for fighting?"

Zabuza and Kimimaro snorted, with the Kaguya speaking.

"Are you saying you don't enjoy fighting?"

Byakko held up a hand, about to start a healing technique as he responded.

"I never said that. I live for fighting, too. I just don't show it. I'm sneaky like that."

He ran the radiant energy over their injuries, healing them without scar tissue. When they looked at him in surprise, he lifted an eyebrow and explained.

"I regenerate wounds instead of merely encouraging growth. No scar tissue and no cut of lifespan due to speeding up cell growth."

Both were surprised at that, but accepted it in stride. A messenger bird dropped a scroll on top of Kushina's head as it flew by, causing her to open it and read the contents before bursting out in boisterous laughter.

Once she had calmed down, she explained.

"The Hokage just notified me that I'm to be the third exam's proctor."

Zabuza clapped an arm on her shoulder in a friendly gesture. After all, if you just spent an hour trying to slice the other into chunks of flesh, and enjoyed it, then obviously you were friends or well on your way.

"The famous Uzumaki Kushina heading the third exam? They won't know what hit 'em."

The redhead grinned, showing all her teeth as she used the Demon's arm to flip him over her in a playful gesture.

"And the Demon of the Mist as well as his skilled apprentice heading the other two exams? Bah. This year will have the smallest number of promotions yet!"

Zabuza broke out into laughter as he landed on his feet, returning the gesture by flipping Kushina over him, starting a demented game of leapfrog with taijutsu throws.

Haku and Byakko could only watch, fascinated and disturbed, as the two shinobi flipped one another around the training ground while speaking of the upcoming exams.

Byakko turned to Haku as the two energetic nins moved from flipping to grappling.

"Which exam are you presiding over?"

The kunoichi smiled a little and responded.

"The first exam. They believe my **Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Ice Mirrors) **will allow me to catch more cheating contestants. The intimidation factor will also unnerve them."

The White Mage gave a soft laugh.

"That means Zabuza-san will be the proctor for the second exam. I pity those genin."

The Hyoton (Ice Element) user nodded, and they returned to watching Kushina and Zabuza play-fight around the training ground.

* * *

Later that day…

Byakko was checking in at the hospital to see if he needed to heal any more cases when Ino walked in and asked to speak with him. He agreed, and took the genin to an unused examination room.

* * *

Exam room…

"What is it you ask of me, Ino-san?"

The pale blonde took a deep breath and explained.

"When I asked Sakura how you healed her mind, she couldn't remember anything but a soothing feeling, and putting together a mirror out of fragments of her most sacred moments. Could you explain why?"

Byakko blinked twice at the unexpected question, but supposed it was rather suspicious that Sakura couldn't remember his presence.

"Mind healing is like that. You appear in their mind, go to the center, and help them pull the fragments together. She didn't want me to experience the moments with her, so she put the fragments of the mirror back together herself. A side effect is that it's much like a dream to them, and they don't remember the healer's presence consciously. Subconsciously, I suppose if I ran my fingers through her hair, she might calm down without realizing why, but she wouldn't remember me being in her head."

Ino absorbed this information calmly and spoke.

"So she doesn't remember why her mind broke, either?"

Byakko looked sheepish at this, and explained.

"I wasn't in my right mind at the time. She was caught within a torture illusion. Psychological torture, not physical. Basically, it was 'what happens to captured kunoichi', only for a year in her head. I protected her from dying due to a broken mind like the mercenaries did, but she still shattered because her mind was already fractured before the illusion ever took hold. She does remember the illusion, but probably wouldn't want to talk about it."

The Yamanaka blinked rapidly in shock at the news, before her eyes narrowed dangerously and she poked him harshly in the chest.

"You caught her in a _torture illusion_?! And she was _raped _in her _mind_?!"

Byakko just stood there, letting her jab him in the chest as he spoke.

"It was a large scale illusion, Ino-san. She wasn't paying attention to the fight, and had moved to the Uchiha's comatose body, and was consequently caught within the area of effect. I regret that I did that to her, but I cannot help but be glad that she changed for the better."

The blonde stopped her jabbing and thought about it for a moment, and reluctantly nodded once she mulled it over.

"I suppose… but still. A _torture illusion_?! I can forgive you this time, Byakko, but don't think that this means you can go around torturing fangirls…to…nevermind. That actually might work… but get permission first!"

The White Mage laughed lightly and pulled out a clipboard.

"I will remember that, Ino-san. Now, since you're already here, would you like an exam?"

The Yamanaka declined the offer, stating she had one only a few weeks previous, and let Byakko back into the hospital to return to his work.

By the end of the day, he had returned his aura back to neutral, and couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

Some time later…

It was finally time for the Chuunin exams. After heavy pressure from the council, who thought the Sandaime was absolutely batshit crazy for allowing such new nins being proctors for the exam, he had relented. After all, the 'Demon of the Mist', his apprentice, and the missing Uzumaki Kushina presiding over a multinational exam? They weren't very trusted by the shinobi (or the villagers, in Haku and Zabuza's case, but they loved Kushina) and thus could possibly sabotage the exams with ease. Sarutobi finally gave in and allowed them to only assist in proctoring, with the original proctors keeping an eye on them. He was adamant in them being visible at the exams, though, in a way to show off Konoha's strength and prestige.

After quickly sidestepping Uchiha Sasuke's attempt to make himself look superior, teams 8 and 10 were at the correct door (and floor) for the first exam. They entered together, and quickly took their seats, bypassing another Konoha genin, Yakushi Kabuto.

After a few more moments, Sakura came in and sat near them, allowing Fuketsu and Sasuke to make fools of themselves again near the doorway.

Soon after they took their seats, the door opened and admitted two people into the room. The first was a large, bulky man with a darker skin tone, several scars across his face, and wearing a long sleeved navy blue shirt underneath a zipped green jounin vest, and long black pants that fed into his matching combat boots. His hitai-ate was a bandanna, covering his head and tied in back.

The second was a young woman wearing a green jounin vest zipped over a dark gray battle kimono shirt and black obi tying it closed. Underneath the kimono top, she was wearing black shinobi pants that tied off near the ankle, while she wore dark blue slippers worn for battle on her feet. Her hitai-ate was tied on her forehead, with most of her hair tied back in a bun with a square of white cloth held over it to prevent stray hairs freeing themselves. Two forelocks of hair fell down to her chest on either side of her face, weighted with a metal ornament near each end to prevent them from swinging into her face.

The scarred one turned to face the room full of hundreds of chuunin participants, and spoke.

"I am Morino Ibiki, tokubetsu jounin (special jounin), and first exam proctor!"

The kunoichi also turned to face them as the air chilled around the room.

"I am Haku, apprentice to Momochi Zabuza, jounin. I am the assistant first exam proctor."

Ibiki quickly detailed the rules of the exam; anyone who failed the written test failed their team, cheating subtracted two points, incorrect answers subtracted one point, and everyone started with ten points. Not answering a question counted as an incorrect answer. Each test had 10 questions. Several chuunin were stationed sparsely around the perimeter of the room to watch for cheating attempts.

One brave (stupid) chuunin-to-be in the middle of the room yelled out.

"There's no way you can keep track of all of us!"

Haku gave a feral smile at this, something looking quite unfamiliar on her beautiful face as the air chilled to freezing levels and mirrors began to form all around the room.

"Yes. We can. Observe. **Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho! (Secret Technique: Demonic Ice Mirrors)**"

She melted slowly into one of the mirrors, the tips of her fingers the last to disappear before every mirror flashed white for a moment and her reflection appeared on every single mirror. She twirled a single senbon in her hand, her voice sounding from all over the room as Ibiki started to increase his output of killing intent on the room to provide emotional pressure.

"The first exam will now start. Begin!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sandaime has turned into a Dumbledore-esque "For the Greater Good!" person. Something I haven't seen much, but is quite easy to do, especially with his amount of emotional attachment to his village and Naruto. I tried to keep Kushina in character, as she was supposed to be a talkative, energetic tomboy, but I suppose having her husband and son die would dim her spirits a little, only for them to come back a bit when she met her son again.


	6. Chuunin Exams

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Spell/Technique"**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything alluded to in this or any story I write.

* * *

Chuunin Exams

Ino gave a wide grin after the rules had been sketched out. She shot a sidelong glance at her two teammates who were spread out around the room, and saw Shikamaru with a single hand seal underneath his desk. His shadow stretched and twisted along the floor, attaching itself to Chouji's as Shikamaru used his incredible intellect and the **Kagemane (Shadow Imitation)** to fill out both his and Chouji's tests at the same time.

She was on her own for the cheating portion, unless Shikamaru could stretch his shadow almost halfway across the room to her without getting caught. Ino pondered on what to do. She could possess someone, but she wasn't sure if the proctors would count that as cheating, as it was obvious when her body slumped and another stiffened. Mentally berating herself for her chosen course of action, she fought down bile that threatened to surge into her throat. Forming several complex and custom hand seals below her desk, she muttered the name of the technique to grant her extra focus.

"**Kinjutsu: Seishin Nohibi (Forbidden Technique: Soul Fracture)"**

She suppressed a scream of pain as she felt part of her own soul break off from the rest. Ino schooled her face to look as if she was beginning to have a mental breakdown to silently explain away the tears of pain.

'_What was the proverb? No pain, no gain? Fuck them. This fucking hurts.'_

With shaking fingers, she formed the next hand seals and whispered the technique.

"**Kinjutsu: Seishin no Kenkaku Enchou (Forbidden Technique: Soul Sense Extension)"**

Her face tinged green in disgust as the fragment of her soul shot invisibly out of her body and into Sakura's, latching onto the head area of the pink haired girl's soul. Sakura, while able to feel the intrusion faintly, was familiar with the person's soul enough that she didn't fight back.

Ino gave a mental cheer, covering her left eye with one hand and letting her left eye see through Sakura's left eye, using the soul fragment as a medium of the technique. Swiftly memorizing the answers, she pulled the fragment back into her body.

She felt somewhat guilty for cheating off her friend, so she supposed she owed Sakura a favor now. She shifted uncomfortably as the fragment aligned itself with the rest of her soul, though it was still separate from the rest.

During her training to learn how to manipulate the soul, she had learned from Byakko what Orochimaru did. She was rather sickened at what he was capable of doing, and yet at the same time, she couldn't help but feel awestruck at his genius. He was able to create a technique that not only strengthened his subordinates, but made them unfailingly loyal to him at the same time. To top it off, it had a failsafe where the more they used the Seal, the more he could directly control them!

As such, she had delved into the area of fragmenting the soul and using soul shards in ninjutsu. She had, after training with Byakko for long enough, learned how to break a part of her soul off and insert it into someone else to share their senses. It was much like the **Shintenshin (Mind Body Switch)**, only on a much smaller scale. It was actually much more efficient, as she could use a small shard to share a sense with the target instead of her entire soul to gain control over their body, but suffer sympathetic damage to her own body should the possessed body be hurt.

As such, the **Shintenshin **was mainly used for reconnaissance by possessing a bird or small animal, something that wasn't usually attacked by ninja. It would have been used for assassination, too, if not for the fact that if the Yamanaka was in possession the body when it died, their body would die as well.

So while she did hold great respect (and a large amount of disgust) for Orochimaru and his ability to use soul fragments like parasitic larva, she used her own as leeches. They'd attach to the outside of the soul, allowing her to borrow their senses. The sympathetic damage taken when the target's body was harmed was much less than the **Shintenshin**. She tested it once, albeit reluctantly.

She had attempted a reverse version of Byakko's **Soul Puppetry **spell, latching a fragment of her soul to a bandit's arm-area of the soul and forced his arm to slash his own throat open. She felt a cutting pain in her own neck, but there was no physical damage. She wasn't sure whether to be elated or disgusted at this fact, as it meant that the Yamanakas she taught the technique to in the future would become powerful assassins, capable of killing by controlling limbs of the target, while only feeling a fraction of the pain and none of the physical damage of the target.

She formed three hand seals as she felt the soul fragment finally click into place and mumbled the final technique.

"**Hijutsu: Seishin no Chiryou (Secret Technique: Soul Healing)"**

She gave a soft breath of relief as the fragment sealed into place, making her whole once more.

'_Damn. How does Orochimaru do it? How can he feel… broken and not whole all the time? It'd drive me… insane…? Oh. Maybe that's why he's a creepy snake pedophile.'_

She laid her head down on her paper, obscuring it from view as she ticked off the others who probably made it.

'_Hinata and her cousin have the Byakugan. There's some girl with mirrors on the ceiling and moving them with wires. Shika and Chouji are fine. Sakura has hers done. Fuketsu might have the answers, too, since his family probably bought him the best tutors around. Sasuke will use his Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) to mimic someone's movements. Kiba and Shino are both recon specialists with Hinata, so they had better be fine.'_

She heard wind whistling past her ear as a needle buried itself into the genin's paper behind her. She stifled a chuckle as the guy stood up and shouted that he had _not_ been cheating, only for Haku to reply that she never said he was, simply that one of his other teammates had gotten the team disqualified.

Over the course of the next twenty minutes or so, she heard many senbon striking home in other desks, as well as Ibiki's commanding shouts of team numbers that had been disqualified. Finally, the killing intent radiating off of the interrogator became tangible as he shouted out the rules for the final question. Several shinobi not from Konoha shouted out their dissent, though the Konoha ninja stayed wisely silent as the killing intent increased. Only a few teams walked out, not wishing to be stuck at genin rank for the rest of their careers, leaving twenty one teams of three left in the room.

Just after Ibiki had told them that they had all passed the exam, the window exploded and a ball of black cloth flew into the room, separating into a large banner with kunai holding the corners to the walls.

Upon the banner was a simple message.

"The beautiful, witty, single, and appealingly proficient interior designer Mitarashi Anko, second exam proctor!"

Anko dropped from the banner, having been wrapped in the cloth when she vaulted into the room. She gave an unsettlingly cheerful grin as she spoke.

"Alright maggots, playtime is over! Follow me to the second exam, and no you don't get to go home first! Zabuza, where the fuck are you?"

The former Kiri-nin opened the door, peering at the snake summoner with an exasperated expression on his unmasked face.

"Anko, you were early again. And regardless of what you put on those banners, the genin are too young and too scared to date you."

The purple haired woman gave a pout at this, rounding on him with an appraising eye. The genin sat, forgotten in their seats.

"Who said it was for the genin?"

An ice mirror appeared in front of Zabuza, and Haku stepped out of it. She raked the opposing kunoichi with a scrutinizing gaze, until she nodded to herself.

"You do interior design?"

Anko felt oddly violated by the Hyoton (Ice Element) user's stare, though she did nod her assent. Haku turned to Zabuza, looking between the two as if contemplating before she spoke.

"She is acceptable, Zabuza-san. She can fix your horrid attempts at buying drapes."

After agreeing to a date later that night, they turned to the genin who were unsure whether to back away slowly, or run away screaming at the idea of the Demon of the Mist and the Snake Mistress procreating. They took the third option normally used for ferocious animals; hold very still and hope they don't notice you. Their tactic failed.

* * *

The second exam proctors led them to Training Ground 44, the Forest of Death. More observant genin were able to see two things that the others were not.

First, Anko looked strangely at home near the forest, prompting danger senses to go haywire.

Secondly, there was a giant millipede over twenty feet long staring at them from the branches of one of the trees.

The two proctors outlined the rules, somewhat unnerving the Rookie 9 as they were starting to be called. Five days in a forest said to be corrupted by the youki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, turning all the animals inside sinister and grotesque? Well, it _would _test their survivability, resourcefulness, tactical prowess, and endurance. Especially the second part where they had to hunt down other teams inside the forest to retrieve a scroll that complemented the one they were given. Only once in possession of a set of Heaven and Earth scrolls could teams proceed to the third exam.

Teams 8 and 10 steeled themselves for a fight for their lives, spending up to five days within an unknown, very hostile forest surrounded by hostile shinobi.

Sakura also steeled herself, though she had not the skills to fight back. She at least had the mindset and the determination to do her best to make it out alive. Fuketsu… was wondering how the forest would affect his beautiful clothing, while Sasuke saw only an obstacle in his way to Itachi. He would tackle it like every other obstacle in his way; with a stubborn single-mindedness that would make a cockroach proud.

At the blare of an air horn, teams 8 and 10 dashed into the forest, while Team 7 sprinted. There was a very specific difference between dashing and sprinting; dashing, while fast, is only used at the start to get a head start, and they would be slowing down to an efficient pace through the tree tops soon enough.

Team 7 was sprinting, eating up their endurance as Sasuke set the pace, determined to deal with the obstacle as fast as possible. Unfortunately, as he is used to 'as fast as possible' being 'have someone else do it', he was unaware of how inefficient and slow his pace would be. Sprinting, then resting, then sprinting again was slower than constant movement.

Even though the Academy had gone over the proper way to move, how fast to move, how many minutes to rest, and even what position to rest in, Sasuke disregarded it. From his point of view, the Academy was worthless, as it didn't teach him anything helpful on his way to defeating his brother. He tuned it out, instead going over his personal training regimen. The teachers noticed his apathy and inattention, but didn't call him on it, believing that since he was the 'great Uchiha heir' he would have already known the material.

To Sasuke, however, since Itachi had graduated so early from the Academy, it obviously was worthless to his ninja career and was only there for students from non-ninja families.

His training consisted of kunai and shuriken throwing, fire techniques, and chakra building. He didn't bother himself with chakra control, instead constantly exhausting his chakra reserves to gain more and more power. He pillaged the Uchiha library for techniques, though with his abysmal chakra control, it took longer than most to learn them. Kakashi, who was supposed to be teaching him how to control his Sharingan, instead was telling him worthless things such as to never use the Sharingan on an ally, and that the Sharingan was _not _all powerful. It was a tool to be used much like a kunai or shuriken, not a crutch to lean on.

He was far too deep into his delusions of power and killing his brother to acknowledge his teacher's ranting. Instead, he believed Kakashi was holding him back, preventing from gaining the power he so needed and deserved in order to rid the world of Itachi. Believing anyone who wasn't with him to be against him, he ignored most of the world around him, safe in his own little world where he was powerful and was going to kill his brother.

He never had thought that, since his Sharingan had activated, perhaps others would be interested in them, whether he would be willing to give them up or not.

* * *

With Team 8…

Team 8 was able to find another team in record time, trailing them silently up until they saw the team engage a team of Ame (Rain) ninja. The team they were following was the Suna (Sand) team, and as soon as they saw the red-haired one crush the Ame genin, they departed to find easier prey. While they were rather unnerved and disgusted by the casual display of bloodshed, it was nothing compared to the knowledge of one of their friends using still living humans as puppets to slaughter others.

'_Bloodshed? To hell with that, he literally made it _rain blood_!'_

Kiba's thoughts were quite correct on the occurrence, as the Suna genin had captured them in sand and crushed them until blood shot up in a fountain.

Quickly escaping the situation before they could be found, some of Shino's kikai were able to find a Kiri (Mist) team, and they set off to confront them.

They were pitifully easy, in hindsight. Hinata simply captured them with a genjutsu making them think a flash bomb had gone off, blinding them. They quickly moved in, with Shino's kikai draining two of chakra until they fainted, and Hinata tapping specific tenketsu on the leader's chakra system to disable him for a few hours. Kiba hung back, as his taijutsu was not made for bloodless victories.

They gained a Heaven scroll, completing their set and they set off towards the tower at the center. Hinata's Byakugan (All Seeing Eye) kept them from coming within 700 feet of any other team, while Kiba made sure that any scents he picked up were a few hours old before allowing their team to continue in their direction.

They were the second team to arrive, only passed by the Suna team who had apparently gotten the scroll they needed from the team who had been eliminated in a fountain of blood.

* * *

With Team 10…

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio did not have the luck to have a bloodless victory over their opponents, unfortunately. An Ame team had ambushed them, trying to capture them in a wide area genjutsu that formed hundreds of **Bunshin (Illusionary Clones)** that constantly threw kunai at them, while the real shinobi threw kunai in with them. It was designed to disorient and distract the captured ninja while the real ninja assassinated them from within the chaos of clones.

Unfortunately for them, Shikamaru was able to break the genjutsu. Chouji moved to meet them head-on, though he stopped himself from using the **Baika no Jutsu (Multi-size Technique) **as anyone within a few hundred feet would know where they were from the collateral damage. He instead moved into a taijutsu stance made for slow, powerful strikes, and absorbing damage.

He was able to take out one of the Ame-nins with a palm thrust to the chest, breaking a few ribs, but the other two ganged up on him. Ino and Shikamaru had already prepared for this possibility, though.

Ino used a modified version of genjutsu specifically customized to target the soul instead of the chakra near the brain. Forming the seals, she let the wind escape with her words, not letting any hear her speak.

"**Ninpo: Seishin no Asshuku (Ninja Art: Soul Constriction)"**

To other Yamanakas, as well as Byakko who would also be able to see it, thick chains of energy wrapped around a luminescent being within one of the ninja. They squeezed harshly, causing the Ame-nin to collapse to the ground, groaning in pain and unable to move as he attempted to resist the technique on a spiritual level.

Shikamaru was faced with the final ninja, who had a kunai ready to throw. Quickly moving through hand seals, he enacted one of the techniques he had created with his father.

"**Kage Yari no Jutsu (Shadow Spear Technique)"**

His shadow leapt from the ground, becoming physical for a short time as it elongated to a point and impaled the stunned Ame ninja through the chest, killing him quickly. Ino and Chouji gave him sympathetic glances as they searched through the incapacitated ninja, gathering the scroll they needed before departing. The soul chains shattered once they were far enough away, allowing the one healthy ninja to assist his injured teammate in mourning for their dead teammate.

While none of them enjoyed killing, they understood that it was required. They had all killed before, but it was Shikamaru who always took it the hardest. He was able to rationalize his enemy's every move, making them seem far too human in his perception. Ino and Chouji were able to focus on the mindset of "kill to protect", but he could see that everyone else had the same mindset. Their 'enemies' were only killing to protect as well. The majority of the shinobi populace held the same mindset, with only a few killing for enjoyment.

With a sigh of resignation, Shikamaru raised the pace, headed in the direction of the tower.

They wouldn't get there, though, as Ino made them investigate a scream that sounded suspiciously like Sakura.

They arrived just as a snake-like person (their gender was… vague, to say the least) departed to the trees, moving quicker than any genin should be able to. Team 7 was… in shambles, to be perfectly honest. Sasuke was unconscious, Fuketsu was having a nervous breakdown, and Sakura was about to join Fuketsu. Team 10 dropped from the treetops, and assisted Team 7 into a crude cave beneath the roots of a large tree, asking Sakura to explain what happened.

Apparently a snake-like man (the gender issue is resolved!) had been targeting Sasuke for his Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye), and had followed them through the forest. Once far enough in, he had attacked by incapacitating all three with a genjutsu to make them view their own death over and over, coupled with an immense amount of killing intent to make it seem more realistic. Fuketsu had a breakdown at that moment, still raw from watching Byakko kill people with illusions, and Sakura screamed. Regardless of her phantasmal experience within the illusionary reality, she was human, and therefore petrified of her own death. She knew she had a large chance of dying in the exam, but that didn't make her any more prepared to see it before her eyes.

The snake-man then bit Sasuke on the neck, leaving a weird ink pattern on it and claiming that it had a 1 in 10 chance of letting him survive, at which point the Uchiha would seek him out for power. However, he had slapped a few more seals around the ink pattern, mumbling something about learning from experience and insubordination before departing.

Sasuke had fainted after the final seal was applied, and then there they were.

Chouji began administering first aid on Sasuke, while Shikamaru pulled out a vial of smelling salts to break Fuketsu out of his breakdown. The genin, after being snapped out of his trance, immediately pulled into himself and blocked most of reality out. While none would admit it openly, they were quite glad to be rid of his attitude temporarily.

They set up shifts for that night, unwilling to move Sasuke for fear of agitating his already delicate condition (consequently causing Ino to chuckle at the words 'delicate' and 'Sasuke' in the same sentence, declaring that it fit rather perfectly).

* * *

Early in the morning, Chouji (who had the final watch) woke them up as a squirrel was exhibiting very suspicious behavior, running directly towards them. Using a shuriken, Shikamaru blocked the path towards them and scared the squirrel off, showing the explosive tag attached to its back. A team of Oto (Sound) genin appeared, demanding that they wake Sasuke up to have him fight them. They were unnerved when their female member dropped to the ground, screaming in pain while the shadows writhed sinisterly and Chouji expanded his arm until it was as thick as a tree trunk.

However, Orochimaru-sama's orders were orders that one cannot back out on. Disregarding the female's condition, which had degraded to the point where she was coughing up blood as her throat started to bleed from screaming, they advanced.

Shikamaru met the one wrapped almost completely in bandages, forming hand seals as he backflipped away from the device on his arm. He winced in pain as his ear began bleeding, disorienting him as he completed the second and final hand seal for the technique.

"**Kage Nui (Shadow Sewing)"**

His shadow extended, bolstered by the shadows of the early morning. Tendrils rose from the ground, shooting towards the bandaged one in a barrage, attempting to disable him.

Dosu was able to dodge the tendrils, though they did nearly catch him multiple times. However, the nauseating disorientation from having his eardrum perforated was crippling Shikamaru's abilities. Knowing that ninjutsu would be useless until the ringing in his ear quit making the world swirl, he switched to genjutsu.

He formed a small number of quick hand seals, holding them up to his mouth to obscure his lips as he whispered the name.

"**Genjutsu: Muchitsujo no Ninshiki (Illusion Technique: Chaotic Perception)"**

While very blunt in its effects, it was able to connect and anchor to Dosu, given that the Oto-nin was already close to a tree. The genjutsu forced him to believe he had miscalculated his movement and smacked the back of his head against the tree trunk, causing the world to swirl nauseatingly around him.

Shikamaru recast the **Kage Nui, **using the shadow threads to weave into the device on his arm and breaking it into many pieces. The threads then wrapped around the genin's ankle and snapped it a full 180 degrees, causing him to collapse in pain, the genjutsu having lifted from the injury.

Holding a hand to his ear to stem the bleeding, he looked to see how Chouji was doing, as Ino was concentrating on her technique that was currently binding and torturing the female Oto-nin, Kin.

Chouji had moved to engage the Oto-nin, Zaku, who had air vents in his palms. He had used the **Baika no Jutsu (Multisize Technique) **in tandem with the **Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank)**. Normally, he would have used the **Nikudan Hari Sensha (Spiked Human Bullet Tank) **to gain more traction with the ground, and consequently move faster, but he didn't have enough time to loop lines of kunai around his body. However, due to not being able to move fast enough, Zaku was able to halt his roll and toss him into the air with the powerful winds from his palms.

Knowing his teammate's weakness against long range ninjutsu, Shikamaru intercepted the enemy in true teammate form; by using the imitation properties of the **Kagemane (Shadow Imitation)** to force the blowing winds to point at himself, causing Zaku to rip away a large amount of clothing and crack a few ribs.

Injured, the Oto team retreated, knowing they would be no match for the teams at this point. To give Team 10 incentive to let them go, they gave a scroll they had collected, completing Team 7's set as Orochimaru hadn't taken the scroll from Sasuke.

Team 10 did not leave with a perfect victory, though. Ino was drained of chakra by using her binding for so long on the female ninja. Chouji had a fractured forearm from landing on it incorrectly after being blown into the air. Shikamaru had a perforated eardrum that was still causing him to feel nauseated.

Tired and agitated, they escorted Team 7 towards the tower. Shikamaru may not have been as lazy as he had been as an Academy student, but his normally apathetic mood was quickly soured when the world kept swirling at the edges. Hopefully a medic (preferably Byakko) would be there and heal him before the third exam.

They were the fourth and fifth teams to arrive.

* * *

With Byakko…

Byakko was annoyed, to say the least. He had been eating breakfast with Kushina, learning more about the woman, when a chuunin had arrived with an order from the Hokage that he was to report to the Tower inside the Forest of Death due to an emergency. He paid the tab early, and Kushina got her food to go as they both headed towards the tower at a blurring pace. While normally he would have teleported, he had not been to the tower before, and thus was likely to overshoot or undershoot his destination. Teleporting on top of someone was also not unheard of, and was rather embarrassing. The mood would have been relatively serious had the woman not insisted upon snacking while moving at speeds outside of civilian perception range.

When he had arrived, the Hokage was looming authoritatively over a hospital bed, looking quite serious. The bed contained one Uchiha Sasuke, who was unconscious and edging upon a comatose state after his time in the Forest of Death. The advisors of the Hokage, named Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura were joining Sarutobi in his looming.

As soon as he made his presence known, the Hokage turned toward him in his authoritative pose. This pose required a desk, however, and unless he wanted to ruin the atmosphere by using a hospital bed as a makeshift desk, he was going to have to make due with lowered impact.

"Uchiha Sasuke has been infected with a Cursed Seal of Heaven."

Not letting his demeanor waver in the slightest, he joined the elderly trio in looming over the hospital bed. Peering at the mark, which was currently surrounded by at least three inches of supplementary seals performed by Orochimaru, and an eighth of an inch of a containing seal, it looked more like a black splotch upon his pale skin than anything else. He extended a tendril of his mana, probing at the construct, before retreating.

"I can't remove it. He apparently learned from the Sound Four's seals, and put in backup seals to contain the soul shard within the body. If I tried to remove it, I would be ripping out part of Sasuke's soul with it, which would drive him to insanity within a few years at most. I recommend contacting Jiraiya-san, as he would be more knowledgeable about seals."

The Hokage looked very grave at this, an expression mirrored by his former teammates. Kushina joined them in looming over the hospital bed, a few crumbs falling from her mouth as she pointed to part of Sasuke's neck.

"That's… complicated. And rather perverted. Doesn't he apply these things through hickeys?"

Kyuubi nodded his assent from atop Byakko's shoulder, while the White Mage contemplated the other seals.

"I'm… not quite sure what these other seals do. I know the containment seal you put on him won't hold for long, though, as it is based off of the Uchiha's willpower. Something, I might add, is quite low. Should he believe it will give him power, he will succumb to it. I think this seal here contains the seal from spreading until it stabilizes the infection, raising the survival rate. This one here allows it to spread and evolve more quickly, I believe… The rest of these make no sense to me. I'm not a sealmaster."

The advisors were quite unnerved by this, as it meant that their precious Uchiha had been… corrupted, for lack of a better term, by the snake sannin.

From their point of view, they needed Sasuke to become a model shinobi at all costs. For as long as they could remember, Konoha was associated with the Uchiha, not the other way around. Konoha's strength relied upon the Uchiha clan keeping it safe through their shinobi and their police force. Now they were down to only one Uchiha left, one that was steadily being corrupted by Orochimaru, and they didn't know what to do.

"Byakko-san, is there anything you could do to remove it without adverse effects?"

They were getting _quite_ desperate.

"No. It's already attached itself to his soul now. It would do more harm than good to remove it. The most you could hope for is that his loyalty to the village is so deep that it resists the influence of the seal."

They were pretty much fucked.

After giving a hollow well-wishing, as it was quite hard for either Kushina or Byakko to be sincere in their well-wishes for Sasuke, they left to check on the others.

Byakko healed up Shikamaru's ear and Chouji's arm, laying a gentle mind influencing spell to let them sleep dreamlessly that night to assist in their recovery. He laid the same spell on Ino, as well, as she would need it more than either of them once she came to terms with the fact that she had tortured an enemy kunoichi in mid combat.

Team 8 needed no such assistance in recovery, having had a bloodless victory, and not coming to harm due to their ambush tactic.

Anko, however, was another story. Byakko immediately went to see her as soon as he heard nurses complaining about the snake using kunoichi making a fuss after having come close to death.

She apparently had discovered that Orochimaru and his lackeys were intruding under the guise of Kusa (Grass) genin, and had traveled into the forest to fight him. She had caught up to him after he had left Team 7, and immediately engaged him. He was unable to activate her seal to cause her pain as she no longer had it, and thus began a deadly game of cat and mouse with mud clones.

Her new form of taijutsu intrigued him, making him realize that she was finally branching out from his teachings, broadening her horizons. He actually was rather proud of her, though he wouldn't say it. He struck her with a nonfatal blow of the Kusanagi (Grass Cutting Sword), though the poison would be fatal if it wasn't tended to in fifteen minutes. Zabuza had followed her and simply watched her fight, knowing that Orochimaru was simply playing with her. The snake sannin had taught her everything she knew, after all. Six months of broadening her horizons wasn't going to change several years of apprenticing under him. If he were to interfere, Orochimaru might have gotten serious and killed or severely wounded both of them.

As soon as she was struck with the sword, he moved to assist her. Orochimaru merely laughed, musing aloud upon her increased difficulty as he disappeared. In his own way, he was congratulating her on finally moving on, something that Anko apparently caught onto as she burst out into hysterical laughter on their way to the tower's hospital.

The medics were able to stabilize her, saying that she had come close to dying since her laughter had sped up the spread of the poison. She would live, but the poison would have to run its course as they had no antivenin and none were skilled enough to remove it without harming her. She was going to be in quite a lot of pain for the next few days.

However, that changed when Byakko entered the room.

"Byakko-kuuuuun! Orochi-chan stabbed me with his marijuana dagger!"

The White Mage shook his head in exasperation. Alive or near death, Anko was still Anko. He performed a diagnostic technique on her, checking what the Kusanagi venom actually did. It was a magical poison, constantly secreted by the sword itself, and something that would be rather… difficult… to remove.

Perfect.

His eyes lit up at the challenge, something that cowed even Anko's flippant personality when faced with a medical-crazed Byakko. His hands shimmered a vibrant sea green as he began purifying the poison and regenerating the damage done in its wake while Kushina looked on in interest. It took over half an hour to fully heal the damage done to her body, and he was beginning to sweat from the concentration and power needed to purify the poison.

After he was done, both he and Anko were quite tired, so he gently tapped her forehead and forced her to succumb to dreamless slumber while her body recovered, something she didn't fight at all.

He turned towards Zabuza with a slight smirk on his face.

"So. How was your date?"

The swordsman groaned in response.

"Wasn't really a date. More like we bought alcohol and got trashed together. Got some nice furniture and curtains, too."

The White Mage gave a slight smile in response.

"Haku-san was quite elated, I would imagine."

With that said, he left, only to return again when the Third Exam was to take place.

* * *

Tower inside the Forest of Death, a few days later…

The remaining teams, equating to twenty one genin in total, gathered for the third and final exam. However, they were quite put off when Gekko Hayate told them that they would be having preliminary matches to decide who went on to the finals, as there were far too many genin at this time. Kushina added to that, stating that the nobles and other village leaders only had so much time to spend for a chuunin exam, and they need to cut them down to around ten participants, not twenty one.

With that said, Hayate waved a hand towards a large screen situated atop a statue of two hands forming the Ram seal. He stated that there was a random generator keyed with their names, but that they had an odd number of genin to sort through. At this, Yakushi Kabuto withdrew, stating that he couldn't compete due to being low on chakra and that his ear hadn't been able to heal.

Byakko was quite suspicious of this, as the genin was merely suppressing his chakra to make it seem like it was depleted. The 'injury' on his arm that he was clutching was also an illusion, making him wonder why the genin would go to such lengths to withdraw. However, his (well founded) resentment of the Konoha Hospital and their inability to treat injuries allowed him to believe that a Konoha medic-nin in training wasn't able to heal his own eardrum.

After the medic withdrew from the competition, Hayate reconfigured the random generator to prevent Yakushi Kabuto from popping up. He then faked a cough, prompting the names to begin spinning. Apparently they had configured the prompter to a coughing sound as a playful tease towards his formerly fatal illness that had been cured.

Kushina looked towards the prompter, and called out the names.

"Tsuchi Kin and Donyoku Fuketsu! Get down here!"

Kin was a somewhat pretty girl with ankle-length black hair tied with a purple bow near the end. Her Oto (Sound) hitai-ate held her bangs out of her heart shaped face, and she was dressed in camouflage shinobi pants and sleeveless shirt for use in a forest. She was only around 5'2" tall, and held a weapon pouch on her right hip. Her mind had, thankfully, repressed the memory of the pain she went through when Yamanaka Ino constricted her soul.

Fuketsu, still unnaturally quiet and contained, walked slowly down to the arena. He seemed unaware of Sakura's worried stare, or Kakashi's intrigued and equally worried glances.

As soon as the two were in the middle of the arena, Kushina stated the rules.

"Anything goes, and the winner is only decided when their opponent is dead, knocked out, or if Hayate or I intervene due to the match being over from our point of view. We will only intervene should one combatant be crippled or otherwise unable to continue fighting, but is still conscious. And… hajime! (start)"

Kin immediately hopped backwards, denoting her preference to long range combat, while Fuketsu simply stared at her with empty eyes. He was really beginning to creep her out, so she began throwing her senbon towards him. He moved out of the way of a few, though he was struck in the right shoulder, stomach, and left forearm due to his lack of training. As soon as she had a few bell-tipped senbon thrown around him, she began tugging the wires connecting her fingers to the bells.

Rather stupidly, she then spoke her secret aloud.

"The bells vibrate at a specific frequency, combined with an illusion to disorient you. Can't tell which one is the real me, can you?"

However, her tactic had an unforeseen effect. At the contact of the genjutsu upon his mind, Fuketsu's fragile mind shattered. It had already been fractured after the Wave mission, seeing so many people die to 'harmless illusions'. It further cracked when Orochimaru showed him his own death several times over with his **Shikumi no Jutsu (Death Foreseeing Technique)**. This final illusion was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back, breaking his mind completely.

To the casual viewer, he simply screamed in rage, fear, or pain, and simply collapsed.

Kushina felt a drop of sweat condense on her brow and drip slowly off her face. This is what Konoha was producing? Genjutsu-phobic genin? Rubbing her temples to stave off the headache that was sure to come, she called out the winner.

"Tsuchi Kin, winner by…was that a knockout?"

Hayate stepped up to take the boy's pulse. He noted that the pulse was slowing quickly, and responded.

"I think it is winner by mind break."

Kin wasn't sure whether to be horrified that her little bell trick broke some kid's mind, or to be elated that she had been sent to the finals because of it. She hoped to make Orochimaru-sama proud, so that perhaps she could be part of his vanguard someday. Her perception of her village leader was stained with rose quartz glasses, hearing only propaganda spread by the Academy in Otogakure (Hidden in the Sound). She believed him to be a genius amongst shinobi, cast out of his home village because they were unable to understand his way of thinking. She knew he experimented on humans, but she saw it merely as a way to enhance their powers or to augment them with supplementary abilities. She truly viewed him as a hero.

When the medics brought the mind broken genin to Byakko for healing, he was unable to do anything. When they demanded to know why he would not heal him, his response was rather morbid.

"You cannot heal those who do not wish it. If I were to try to heal him, he would reject it. He wanted to die, and there is nothing you can do to bring him back unless you want me to fragment his mind into so many tiny pieces that he loses all sense of who he was. Although... I suppose I could reconstruct him so he thought he was born a goldfish..."

They took his body to the morgue, and sent a nearby chuunin to notify his family.

* * *

Kushina called out the next match.

"Kinuta Dosu and Inuzuka Kiba!"

Both walked down opposite stairways into the arena, prepared to fight.

Dosu was rather tall and bulky, about 5'8". He was wrapped almost completely in white bandages, with a furry…item… on his back, perhaps for protection. His left eye was the only part of his body visible. He was clothed somewhat like his teammate, Kin, in that he wore a long sleeved camouflage shirt, and camouflage shinobi pants. His sound device was conspicuously absent, having been broken by Shikamaru's fight with him. That didn't seem to deter him from competing, however. His snapped ankle was bound in bandages and a splint, though it had not been fully healed.

Kiba gave a nod to his canine companion, Akamaru, who shifted into a feral stance on the ground beside him.

"Hajime!"

Dosu, regardless of his lack of sound amplification device, began making hand seals at the same time that Kiba was making his own. Kiba finished his first.

"**Jujin Bunshin (Beast Human Clone)"**

Both disappeared in a customary poof of smoke, and when it receded, two identical Kibas were standing side by side. Dosu quickly analyzed this as he finished up his hand seals.

'_He deliberately made the smoke larger to disguise his movements so that he could switch places with his dog and I wouldn't know which one was real. We'll see about that…'_

"**Ninpo: Hibino Shindou (Ninja Art: Fracture Vibration)"**

With his technique spoken, he took in a deep breath and _screamed_. What came out of his throat wasn't a deep male scream, though, it was a very low pitched undulation of sound that cracked and broke the ground around him. The cone shaped area of effect caught Kiba in it, causing him to yell in pain as his more sensitive ears, as well as that of his animal companion, were affected much more than normal.

The sound didn't stop at harming the ears, though. His bones creaked in protest as the waves ran along them, causing pain as they attempted to, as the name suggests, fracture his bones. Kiba quickly protected them with chakra, as he did a few quick hand seals. Both he and his animal companion (who had reverted to being a canine once more) leapt into the air, whirling into a butchered version of his clan's technique.

"**Gatsuuga! (Double Piercing Fang)"**

Normally, the technique required the animal companion to be in the human clone for the technique to be at its best. However, the attack that Dosu used had disrupted the transformation on Akamaru due to causing intense physical pain, and he was unwilling to attempt a second transformation when his opponent could use the same ninjutsu again.

Drawbacks aside, they both formed grey drills, streaking towards their target. Dosu, who hadn't fully healed from his broken ankle, was unable to move completely out of the way and was nailed in the chest by one of the drills. Blood sprayed as the grinding force met with his rather unarmored body, and he was thrown against the wall by the whirling force of the drill.

He wasn't dead, only severely injured. He would need medical attention to heal his wounds, lest they become infected, and would need a few weeks of bed rest. Especially since one of his ribs was showing.

Kiba was declared the winner.

As soon as the bleeding genin was carted off by the medics, Hayate coughed again.

* * *

Kushina glanced at the board, a wry smile lighting up her face.

"Sabaku no Kankurou and Akimichi Chouji!"

Kankurou was around 5'6" tall, with purple kabuki face paint obscuring his features somewhat. He was clothed in a very lightweight black jumpsuit with the hood pulled up over his head to hide his hair. The hood had rather odd cat-like 'ears' due to being rectangular or square in general shape, rather than normal rounded hoods. Upon his back was a bandaged package. He seemed to not carry a weapon pouch.

Both descended to the arena at an easy pace, sizing up their opponent. Both knew that the other wouldn't be holding back…much. They were not of the same village, so there was no companionship to cause them to falter in a battle, something proven in disturbing clarity in the previous battles.

The previous Ino-Shika-Cho trio had appeared, wanting to observe their children. They knew they had taken a much more active role in their shinobi life starting with their genin teams, but they weren't sure exactly _why_ this was.

Ino thought of her training in her bloodline as a secret, wanting to be proficient in its use before showing it to her father. She didn't want to be 'Daddy's little Princess' anymore, she wanted to be a true kunoichi to be taken seriously on the battlefield. Anything less than absolute proficiency in her soul manipulation would be unacceptable, as it would seem shoddy and flawed when showing it.

Chouji didn't think much of his extra training and change of diet, as he knew Byakko was an accomplished medic and would know of such things. He was intrigued at how Kimimaro was able to help him learn more taijutsu styles, though he chalked it up to how Kaguya probably learned their bloodline differently depending on body type, and thus learned many different styles. Neither of the 'assistants' every spoke much of their pasts or private life. Regardless of how warm and calm Byakko was, he was an expert at keeping secrets.

Shikamaru, while he did understand the implications of being trained by such powerful ninja, wished to also keep it a secret. The Nara clan members were not allowed to divulge the intricacies of their abilities to outsiders, something that normally never came up. After all, there seemed to be a genetic predisposition to genius intellect and sloth-like laziness, so most either didn't care enough to divulge secrets, or were too smart to accidentally slip up. He had, however, explained how his abilities worked in an attempt to get some assistance from Byakko, who seemed well rounded in Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and even Ninjutsu (though he mostly worked with poison). He was able to get some insight from the medic, learning more about his shadow's limitation and why, precisely, it was not all powerful at night.

Chouji shifted into a strange taijutsu stance, prompting intrigued looks by Akimichi Chouza, his father, as well as Yamanaka Inoichi and Nara Shikaku. They knew that it wasn't the normal Akimichi style he had been taught, and wondered about the implications behind the change.

"Hajime! (start)"

Not wasting any time, Chouji augmented his foot with chakra and _stomped _the ground.

Part of his training with Byakko was to learn combat medical techniques, such as triage and medical taijutsu. The White Mage had noted his rather pacifistic nature, not one to revel in combat like some other shinobi, and rather fought to disable and to protect his precious people. As such, he had taught Chouji some rudimentary medical techniques for first aid and to staunch bleeding, while teaching him medical taijutsu and how to truly surpass human limitation when it came to strength.

The ground quaked and cracked, breaking apart in areas and changing up the battlefield, unsettling Chouji's opponent. The Akimichi then charged towards the Suna-nin, fist cocked backwards.

The ground finally quit vibrating as he was halfway towards the Suna-nin, who raised a hand to catch the fist. A wooden crunching sound rewarded the efforts, distracting and surprising Chouji who had never heard a bone break like that, while the bandaged object burst from Kankurou's back, unraveling to reveal another Kankurou with hair-thin blue threads connecting his fingers to the Kankurou who caught the fist.

The damaged Kankurou shimmered to reveal a rather ghastly looking puppet, which then opened its mouth and fired a cloud of purple gas into Chouji's face, who held his breath as he hopped backwards. His eyes watered slightly from the irritation of the poison cloud, but he was unharmed for the most part. He quickly made hand seals as he dodged the majority of the senbon and kunai shot from the puppet, though two senbon were able to hit him; one in the left thigh and a second in his right forearm.

"**Baika no Jutsu! (Multisize Technique)"**

The Akimichi heir demonstrated his proficiency over the technique, equally enlarging all body parts. Instead of becoming a large ball, he instead shifted to a twelve foot tall giant, augmenting his strength immensely at the cost of his agility.

Of course, when one knows the basics of the super strength technique, adding even more base strength really is somewhat overkill…

He began swinging at Kankurou, succeeding in smashing into the ground several times and rocking the floor. A deadly game of cat and mouse danced around the stadium for several minutes, and Chouji became noticeably more sluggish as more and more senbon and kunai stabbed into his enlarged form. He was able to get a lucky hit in, backhanding Kankurou into the wall due to the Suna-nin's overconfidence that his poison was working. Unfortunately, Chouji collapsed soon after. Kankurou, while near unconscious from the power of that hit, was still declared the winner as he was able to stand up.

Of course, he fainted only a scant few seconds after being declared the winner.

Chouza was worried about his son's health, though he was placated rather quickly when, after a rather vicious glare at the med-nins, Byakko purified the poison. The med-nins huffed in annoyance that some outsider would encroach upon their job, but his response stopped them in shock.

"Your medical program quite honestly is atrocious. A chuunin with less poison in his body was set to die in your Intensive Care Unit. Until you can fix such cases where the poison is very slow acting, I do not trust you with fast acting venoms such as this."

Chouza thanked the silver haired teen, who merely gave him a slight smile and an odd response in turn.

"I am proud of your son, Akimichi-san. While he dislikes fighting, he was able to fight remarkably well against a less impaired individual."

With that, Byakko walked off, while Chouza gave him an appraising stare as he digested the information.

* * *

"Yamanaka Ino and Abumi Zaku! Your turn!"

The blonde, who had dimmed in enthusiasm as she remembered what had happened in the forest, walked sedately down to the arena. It was a strong contrast to Zaku who, having been fully healed from his injuries, jumped from the observation deck to the arena twenty feet below. Inoichi was rather perturbed, as his daughter had normally displayed a large amount of enthusiasm in everything she did. He watched her with a scrutiny only a protective and concerned father could muster.

Zaku, like his other two teammates, was clothed in camouflage and stood about 5'4". He stood out from the other two as his shirt had a high collar coming up to his chin, and his hitai-ate was in the form of a faceplate, with leather protection extending along his jawline almost to his chin. His spiky black hair defied gravity, only assisted in its endeavor by his hitai-ate that kept hair from falling in his face. He had a glint of bloodlust in his eyes, obviously wanting vengeance against the team who had defeated his.

Ino, sensing that she would be fighting harder than ever before (except for those spars where she pitted her very soul against Byakko's) tied her long hair into a bun to keep it out of her way. She even pulled her omnipresent single long bang out of her face.

Inoichi was somewhat disturbed at how… serious… his little princess was being. She was always rather upbeat and determined, but never seemed to have taken her kunoichi duties seriously. Had he paid better attention to her movements, expressions, and body language he would have realized she had constructed a façade and had only truly come into her own after the genin exam. She had matched her fangirl mask enough to her baseline personality that it was a logical evolution from her childhood, preventing Inoichi from truly noticing. Here she was willing to fight for her life with ferocity of a veteran, going to great lengths to succeed.

"Hajime! (start)"

Zaku, not needing hand seals for his ninjutsu, opened right away.

"**Zankuha! (Decapitating Air Wave)"**

The wave formed upon a horizontal plane, allowing Ino to flip over it in an acrobatic maneuver, though she was grazed by the backdraft. A slight cut opened up on her arm from getting too close to the air wave, though she had avoided what could have literally been decapitation.

Her eyes seemed to glow in the light as she shifted into the opening stance of an agility based taijutsu style, dashing forward. She was able to get in close to the Oto-nin, opening with an uppercut which he blocked with a forearm. However, unseen to all but Inoichi and Byakko, a glowing blue fist exited her elbow and slammed into his stomach, causing him to gasp in pain at the unanticipated (and unseen) attack.

Ino quickly moved in a flurry, striking with knees, elbows and even shoulders, extending her soul through her body to strike at his own in unseen attacks. Onlookers were quite confused as to how the boy was getting injured when half her attacks were actually blocked, and Shikaku and Chouza turned to Inoichi to ask him what she was doing, as it was obvious he could see. His response was less than helpful.

"Can't you see? Something keeps popping out of her body and hitting him whenever he blocks."

Shikaku was intrigued at this, and pondered the implications as he spoke.

"You didn't teach her that, then?"

Inoichi merely shook his head in the negative, confirming Shikaku's suspicions that it was learned from her team (unlikely) or from the odd silver haired teen who was watching her with a prideful gleam in his eyes.

Ino was thrown back when Zaku blasted her point blank with a **Zankuha**, causing many cuts to crisscross her midriff from the air wave. Zaku, who despite looking fine, was feeling quite some pain, and was therefore enraged. Holding both arms at her, he tilted them so that the air holes in his palms angled differently.

"**Zankukyokuha! (Extreme Decapitating Air Waves)"**

An X-shaped distortion of air flew towards her, covering quite a large area and preventing her from fully dodging. She instead ducked and covered, gaining several deep gashes in her arms and causing her to cry out in pain. Zaku, pressing his advantage, engaged her in taijutsu while she was distracted and landed several painful strikes to her stomach, nose, and sternum, succeeding in breaking her nose.

Ino, while capable in her own right at taijutsu, was definitely not built for heavy hand to hand combat. She knew this well, and mentally berated herself for holding back in front of her father, as this opponent was truly going for the kill. She spoke loud enough for the spectators to hear as she moved through custom hand seals.

"I'm sorry, Byakko-senpai. **Kinjutsu: Seishin Nohibi! (Forbidden Technique: Soul Fracture)**"

She gave a loud cry of pain as a large chunk of her soul broke off from the main portion, something that caused Inoichi to grip the railing hard enough to bend the metal in his agitated state.

Not letting her pain get the best of her (as there was a ninja going for the kill facing her), she immediately went through several other custom hand seals. As she finished the last one (at the same time flipping over another air wave aimed to take off her head), she spoke a warning.

"Surrender now, or you will die."

Zaku, feeling quite confident in his abilities, merely sneered at her and shot another air wave. Ino easily dodged this one, and activated her technique.

"**Kinjutsu: Seishin no Ayatsuri Ningyou (Forbidden Technique: Soul Marionette)"**

Visible to Inoichi and Byakko, a glowing fragment that looked disturbingly like Ino's arm shot from her and entered Zaku's body, who squirmed uncontrollably as he felt the intrusion. Ino gave him a level stare as her right arm went limp, and offered one last chance.

"Give up, or I will kill you."

Zaku yelled out a denial, forcing Ino to move onto the final stage of the technique.

"I pity you, then."

Against his will, his arm moved to his weapon pouch, pulled out a kunai, and sliced his own throat, allowing him to bleed out in seconds. Ino gave a hacking cough as the blade bit into his neck, her skin reddening in irritation along her own neck in a matching pattern as she slit him from ear to ear. Just before he died, she pulled her soul fragment back to her, allowing it to shift around inside her as it attempted to click into place.

Kushina was rather unnerved at this, as to everyone else it seemed like Ino had performed some form of voodoo to make the boy kill himself. She declared Ino the winner, who gave a wan smile and limped up to the deck, declining medical treatment.

Byakko was waiting for her, as was her father. Byakko held back, while Inoichi laid into her about how she shouldn't push herself so hard, how she could have _died_, though ultimately he was proud of her and wanted to talk to her later. Ino was still shifting uncomfortably, as not only was it hard for a large fragment to click completely into place, but she was also embarrassed at her father's actions. Byakko noticed this, and encased a hand in light blue energy, laying it on her right shoulder. She felt her soul click together, and gave a sigh of relief as the crack healed completely. Byakko looked into her eyes, and merely gave a soft smile.

"I'm proud of you as well, Ino. Congratulations, though I do hope you will be more careful next time."

Inoichi reminded himself that he was going to have to speak with Byakko later on about why his daughter was referring to him as 'senpai'. As soon as humanly possible, anyway, though he was sure Shikaku and Chouza also wished to speak with him. Byakko quickly healed Ino's injuries, though when medics asked him why he wasn't helping the others, he stated he was doing his duty to the teams he was assisting.

Shikamaru, oddly enough, had the easiest fight of all. He was placed against Sakura, who forfeited. Instead of the disappointment she expected, Shikamaru merely waved her off as a 'troublesome woman' and that she should learn her limits next time before signing the waiver.

Sasuke was placed against Akado Yoroi. In a rather anti-climactic finish, he used a stolen and butchered version of Rock Lee's taijutsu to open the fight, kicking Yoroi into the air, He then kicked him back to earth, where, while Yoroi was stunned, immolated him with a **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique)**, causing him to pass out from pain and severe burns while medics carted him away. Sasuke, seeming wholly unperturbed at stealing a comrade's hard earned taijutsu, gave a smug smirk as he walked off.

* * *

Hinata, showing an assertive side that had only developed recently, was matched up against Sabaku no Temari. The Suna kunoichi didn't stand a chance when, directly off the start, she used a genjutsu to blind Temari by making her think she used a flash bomb. This took the Suna-nin by surprise, wondering why a Hyuuga heiress of all people would carry a flash bomb, something considered extremely dangerous to any genin Hyuuga.

Chuunin and above Hyuuga members were taught a technique to block out large amounts of light and glare, given that they had a tendency to be able to see the sun at the worst times when using the Byakugan (All Seeing Eye). They would teach it to genin, but they hardly were sent into any dangerous missions, and may not even have the chakra control or capacity to utilize it.

Temari, while blinded, swung her war fan in an attempt to catch Hinata in the slicing winds released from the fan.

Hinata, however, had immediately dashed forwards and utilized the **Hakke: Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms) **to shut down the majority of the kunoichi's chakra. With that done (consequently breaking the genjutsu due to the pain), she held a glowing palm near her forehead and told her to surrender. The Suna-nin, fearing for her brain matter should such a chakra infused Jyuuken (Gentle Fist) hit, surrendered.

Hinata glanced up at the observation deck, hoping to see some form of pride from her cousin, only to get a hateful (though slightly surprised) glare in response. She deflated after that, though she was still happy that she had gotten to the finals.

Her cousin, Hyuuga Neji, was set up against his own teammate Tenten. The weapon mistress had no chance against one who could see almost all the way around them, and fell to his Jyuuken strikes.

* * *

Tsurugi Misumi fought against Aburame Shino next, though the match itself was quite anticlimactic. Shino merely used a genjutsu to force Misumi to believe his kikai were burrowing into his skin, causing the other 'genin' to shriek shrilly in fear as he was afraid of insects. His chakra was swiftly drained afterwards by real kikai.

Shino was declared the winner.

* * *

The final fight, while incredibly bloody and brutal, was rather eye opening into the (hyperactive) puzzle that was Rock Lee. Unable to use chakra from birth, as his coils had become twisted to the point where even Hyuuga couldn't accurately track them, he had thrown himself into training taijutsu. He idolized his teacher, Maito Gai, who was a taijutsu master in his own right. He quickly attempted to become as close to Gai as he could be, wearing the same hairstyle, clothing style, and even mimicked his speech style. Gai thought it was endearing, though he did gently nudge Lee upon his own path, allowing him to branch out into a style all his own without simply being known as 'Gai's Clone'.

Sabaku no Gaara, however, was the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku (Human Sacrifice of the One Tailed Racoon Dog, Shukaku of the Desert Sands). His seal was unstable, allowing the demon within to influence his emotions, causing him to be a hateful, destructive individual. Using the sand, he blocked many of Lee's strikes, only becoming injured when Lee began opening the Celestial Gates. In vindictive maneuver, he crushed the bones in Lee's left leg and arm, and then moved his sand to do the same to the rest of him. Gai stepped in at this point, though right in front of him was a very faintly visible barrier created by Byakko to reduce the bloodshed.

Gaara was declared the winner of the final match.

After drawing numbers out of the boxes, the final matches were declared, to be held in a month as the noblemen and women migrated to Konoha to watch.

Match 1: Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji

Match 2: Tsuchi Kin vs Yamanaka Ino

Match 3: Aburame Shino vs Nara Shikamaru

Match 4: Inuzuka Kiba vs Sabaku no Kankurou

Match 5: Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku no Gaara

Byakko left with Gai to the hospital, determined to bring Lee back to at least working order.

Training could be put off for a day or two.

* * *

Author's Note: I decided to show just how teams 8 and 10 had progressed from where they had once been. I couldn't go into deep description for all the fights, though, so I chose the ones that would have the most impact.


	7. Deception

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Spell/Jutsu"**

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda…

* * *

Deception

The trip with Gai to the hospital was walked in tense silence. At one point, Lee had woken up with a groan of pain, only to be put back to sleep by Byakko, causing Gai to raise an eyebrow. The strange-looking teen looked…guilty. Shifting into a more serious expression, Gai spoke.

"Byakko-san, might I ask a question?"

The White Mage peered at Gai with half-lidded eyes, making a conscious attempt to look stoic, though the guilty look in his eyes was betraying his expression.

"Yes, what would you like to know?"

Gai shifted his student in his arms, trying to elevate the injured limbs without causing undue pain.

"Why are you helping Lee-kun? At the arena, you said you were only helping your teams."

Byakko's lips pressed together in a tight smile, looking strained.

"The hospital has declined in its capabilities. I am unsure if they will be able to treat Lee-san. If his injury causes his enthusiasm to fade, I would feel guilty. It is not often one can see a shinobi who fights for the love of improving themselves."

Gai tilted his head in thought, agreeing with a grave nod of his head. The rest of the trip was made in silence.

* * *

Konoha Hospital…

Immediately upon entering the hospital, Byakko ushered Gai into a room in the Intensive Care Unit, grabbing a clipboard to fill out the necessary paperwork to officiate Lee's stay in the hospital. He handed the clipboard and pen to Gai, moving to the bed to heal Lee.

Turquoise energy lit up his right hand like fire, casting a glow across the room. Gai looked up from the clipboard, interested at the technique the vaunted 'medical prodigy' was using on his precious student.

He watched as the medic held the glowing hand to his student's neck, holding it there for only a moment. The shining palm moved along Lee's body slowly, and if Gai had been able to use the Byakugan (All Seeing Eye), he would have watched as his student's torn muscles, stressed tendons and ligaments, and strained bones were mended in the wake of the palm. Byakko continued to heal, leaving the most damaging for last as he repaired the damage wrought by the use of the Celestial Gates.

Silvery eyebrows furrowed in concentration and…shock? as the hand was placed on Lee's left shin. A normally gentle face was marred with a look of complete concentration, devoid of the aloof serenity it normally wore.

Low mumbling reached Gai's ears.

"Come on, come on…how the…his bones are shattered…into dust? How did that genin _fragment _his bones? Damnit…"

The situation began to set into the White Mage's mind, and his eyes gained a strange gleam. The glow brightened, and lips pulled back to bare teeth in a grim parody of a smile. The murmuring was back.

"You _will_ be healed… I won't have a patient be a hopeless case…Fuck…why won't your bones heal?"

Gai was beginning to get worried and turned away to finish the paperwork. A morbid thought skated across his mind as he tried to block out the distressing mumbling.

'_It seems Lee-kun will be staying in the hospital after all.'_

As he finished marking the paperwork in the correct spaces, filling out the 'primary caregiver' as Byakko, he was alerted to an alarming amount of energy gathering, whirling around to see what was occurring.

The White Mage had a disturbing gleam in his eyes, and his hands were completely obscured by intense light. Even as he laid his hands on his patient, the unsettling look on his face didn't diminish. His patience worn thin by ineffectiveness and guilt, Byakko shouted in an uncommon show of frustration.

"Damnit!"

Gai cleared his throat, catching the teen's attention, who cut the energy flow to his hands, looking quite melancholy.

"My apologies, Gai-san, but I am…unable…to mend your student's injuries."

The taijutsu master noticed that the younger male was looking almost depressed, as if… _as if he had never been unable to heal a patient_. Gai quickly tried to assuage his guilt, not wanting Byakko to become depressed and have his skills diminish in his depression.

"It's alright, Byakko-san. Can you tell me how dire my student's injuries are?"

Byakko let a sigh escape his lips; voice tinged by remorse as he mechanically relayed the status of Lee.

"Patient Rock Lee has nonexistent skeletal structure in his lower left leg and lower left arm. Radius, ulna, carpals, metacarpals, phalanges, tibia, fibula, tarsals, metatarsals, and phalanges are all broken into shards no smaller than 2mm, no larger than 3cm. Muscular structure cannot be mended without bone to bond it to, and nervous system is agitated by the sharp edges of the bones. Patient will require sedation or pain killers for when he awakens."

Gai blinked in shock at the mechanical response as he sorted through what he knew of the human body. His question stirred the White Mage out of his melancholy.

"Are you unable to do anything?"

Byakko shook his head from side to side in the negative, elaborating.

"I can do some last resort measures to heal it, but I'd rather not do that unless all other avenues are exhausted. I could donate my bones, but they aren't conditioned like your student's are and could be rejected. Likewise, I could regrow his bones, but they would be new bones, also not conditioned. I'm unable to salvage anything from his bones…although I do know of someone who can."

The spandex-clad jounin perked up at this possibility as Byakko kept speaking.

"Tsunade, of the Sannin, can fix it. I can't heal him because I haven't been exposed to…torture wounds. That's all that this can be described as, though such harm usually takes place over several weeks. Lee had it happen to him in an instant. I wonder…"

He moved over to the hospital bed, coating his hands in energy again and laying one on the injured leg, one on the injured arm. A faint glow surrounded the injured areas, continuing to glow even after the energy output to his hands was cut off. With a fire of determination in his eyes, he turned back to Gai.

"That will keep his bone fragments from shifting for about a week. I will personally retrieve Tsunade. Her…vacation…should not come at the cost of lives she could have saved."

While normally Gai would protest to such a statement (offering a rebuttal that all shinobi deserve to have lives outside of their profession, involving many references to lotuses and youth), his concern for his student's career (and enthusiasm for life) allowed him to agree.

Byakko disappeared from the hospital without a sound.

* * *

Hokage's Office…

The Hokage looked up from his paperwork once he felt the energy gathering that marked the usage of a movement/teleportation technique. Contrary to what many genin believed, the **Shunshin (Body Flicker) **didn't actually teleport; it used chakra to 'mark' a target, then had the chakra in their body draw the body towards the target, taking the quickest route without going through solid objects. The chakra moved the body faster than should be humanly possible, protecting it from harming itself.

As for teleportation…well…Sarutobi was quite sure that Byakko was able to teleport, as opposed to **Shunshin**. The **Shunshin **had a range limit of about a mile, more if the user doesn't mind their muscles lacerating themselves from the strain. On that day, not even a year ago, when he had first met 'Byakko', he was unable to sense him moving. He simply turned around and disappeared from all the senses.

He really wanted to learn how to do that. It bruised his pride as 'The Professor' to not know of such a technique. Especially when the user was _in his village_.

Breaking out of his musing, he noticed that Byakko was standing in his office, staring at him with a level gaze as he waited to be acknowledged.

"Byakko-kun, what can I do for you today?"

Let it not be said that the Hokage would ignore his visitors.

"Hokage-san, I would like to…retrieve…Tsunade-sama. Her presence is required at the hospital in order to treat Patient Rock Lee."

Sarutobi had to think about that one. On one hand, Tsunade and Jiraiya had the permission of the Hokage to wander freely, as long as they stayed loyal to the village. For another, there was a genin whose career could be ended without Tsunade's medical expertise…

But of course, there was also the actual _retrieving _of his female student which would throw a wrench into things.

Puffing on his omnipresent pipe, he spoke carefully.

"I cannot authorize a 'retrieval' of Tsunade-chan, as she has rights as a Sannin to wander freely. However, I can allow you to…_speak_…with her and attempt to _persuade_ her into returning. Permanently or briefly. I do not know where she is. However, Jiraiya-kun might know of her whereabouts."

Byakko tilted his head in contemplation, responding with a tentative tone.

"I suppose I could acquire her services through persuasion…"

In a fit of wry humor, the Hokage spoke.

"May I ask why she gets a higher honorific than me?"

The White Mage's expression turned deadpan.

"She is my superior when it comes to medicine. She also has breasts."

Sarutobi sputtered in shock at the candid remark, able to force out a stunned response.

"What?"

Byakko spoke in a mechanical tone, as if disclosing a medical report.

"Every man, regardless of sexual orientation, has a healthy respect for breasts. If not for their aesthetic value, then for the power they hold over other men. I, apparently, am the only one to consciously admit it."

The elder man voiced a deep laugh, continuing for several moments before recovering.

"I must ask you inform Jiraiya-kun that I have need of his services. He is in the village currently, and is most likely around the bath houses."

The silver haired young man bowed in response, disappearing in a blur of movement. The door opened and shut simultaneously, the sound rather loud with the momentum. The Hokage leaned back in his chair, expression thoughtful.

'_Perhaps having shinobi leave through the window is not so bad. The alternative is quite…noisy.'_

_

* * *

_Konoha Bath House…

It didn't take long to find the public bath houses, having looked at a map. There were five of them spread out evenly amongst the village so as to allow every citizen equal opportunity to relax in their steamy waters.

Standing less than a hundred meters from one of the bath houses, Byakko tugged on the fabric of space, releasing a 'droplet' of his mana that hit the 'fabric' with a ripple like dropping a pebble into an ocean. He 'felt' the echoes that bounced off of sources of energy within his current area. Finding no one of remarkably prominent power, he moved onto the next bath house.

This routine continued until he reached the fourth bath house. After performing his technique again, he noticed a power that rivaled the Hokage himself, what with being regressed to relatively the same age as his students. He quickly homed in on the source.

Jiraiya, it seemed, had been able to feel his trick and was ready for him when he arrived. The white haired man looked uncharacteristically serious, which led Byakko to believe that the man had been exposed to someone who manipulated space before, and knew the finesse required to avoid doing something catastrophic.

"Who are you?"

The question was guarded, with hidden questions within it. _Who are you_ was also _How do you know that skill_ and _What are your intentions_.

Instead of answering the question, Byakko tilted his head to the side, analyzing this 'Jiraiya' person, wondering how he would know where Tsunade would be. Perhaps he kept in touch with her?

The man was quite large, towering over even his relatively tall frame, with broad shoulders and muscles hidden underneath his skin. His white hair was tied back in a spiky ponytail which reached the backs of his knees, and two red 'tear tracks' ran down his face from his eyes to his jawline. Upon his brow was a hitai-ate with the kanji for 'Oil' on it, bearing two blunted horns. Red and green kabuki clothing and wooden geta only enhanced his unique appearance.

"The Hokage requests your presence, as he has need of your services."

With that stated, he disappeared, fading from existence and further deepening the Sannin's apprehension.

After all, to have enough control to teleport through space, one would have to not only dabble in space manipulation, but be quite proficient. Dire news, indeed.

He would have to go see his old sensei to find out the identity of this stranger who tapped into powers beyond the comprehension of most. Which was exactly what Byakko had planned.

With curiosity, and perhaps apprehension, peaked, Jiraiya wouldn't linger, and would instead return to Sarutobi as quick as possible. Meanwhile, Byakko had somewhere to go.

* * *

He was unable to find Zabuza and Haku at their apartment, so he 'borrowed' a writing implement and some paper and wrote a note, asking them if they could teach his teams in his absence.

He did the same for Kushina, pondering that perhaps she was out sparring with Zabuza, and Haku was on hand to patch them up.

Checking in with Kimimaro, he was able to catch the Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) user and conveyed his objective. The pale man was currently embroiled in a game of Go with Kyuubi, and the kit switched up a few of the tiles when Kimimaro turned to look at the White Mage. Kyuubi had expressed his desire to stay with 'Aniki', so Byakko had let him stay, confident that Kimimaro was capable of defending him should trouble arise.

* * *

Hokage's Office…

Byakko appeared through a transparent barrier, startling Jiraiya who had been expecting a **Shunshin**. The Sannin eyed him speculatively, before opening his mouth and inserting his foot.

"So… this is my godson?"

Any semblance of a good mood evaporated on the spot, the bronze skinned teen's expression melting from tranquility into stone. Nimble fingers twitched, reminding Jiraiya of an enraged shinobi going for their weapons. A silver head of hair turned painfully slowly towards the Hokage, black veins along the right side of the White Mage's face pulsing with a dim glow.

"Yet another?"

Sarutobi was looking unusually meek as he nodded his head. The glare leveled at him stunned Jiraiya at the fury and…betrayal? within it. The teen's voice was harsh and clipped when he spoke again.

"I will stay to see my teams through the Chuunin exams, and you will never see me again."

The Hokage looked pained, his expression clearly showing sadness and guilt. To him, he had been just trying to return Byakko to his family he had missed as Naruto, but he had instead betrayed the last of the trust the White Mage had had in him.

Without looking at the Hokage again, Byakko turned to Jiraiya, expressionless.

"Do you know where to find Tsunade?"

The white haired man nodded his assent, still somewhat shell shocked at the whole situation. Before he could elaborate, the teenager approached him.

He wrapped both arms around Jiraiya's torso, pulling him into what looked like an intimate hug. His toneless voice, reminding the Hokage very much of his bone-manipulating traveling companion, rang out in the stunned silence.

"We go."

They disappeared in a cyclone of light and wind.

* * *

Outside Konoha…

They reappeared several hundred feet north of the northern gate. Jiraiya looked somewhat uneasy from the experience of teleporting, but quickly regained his composure. Byakko, however, looked infuriated underneath a thin veneer of composure. His voice, barely passing for calm, captured Jiraiya's attention.

"Please lead the way, Jiraiya-san. We can speak while we move."

The Sannin looked around to regain his bearings, turning to the southwest. Byakko looked faintly amused at having teleported them the wrong direction. Both quickly leapt to the treetops. Byakko was the first to break the tense silence in a clipped tone.

"Speak your mind."

The white haired man was silent for a few minutes, gathering his scattered thoughts. Attempting diplomacy, he tried for a less volatile subject for his first question.

"Why do you need to retrieve Tsunade-hime?"

The White Mage cast a skeptical glance at his companion, but answered nonetheless.

"I am unable to heal Rock Lee's injuries. I have no experience with torture wounds. Tsunade-sama, having served in the Second Great Shinobi War, would have the expertise needed."

Jiraiya nodded his head as he assimilated the information, moving onto his next question along the line.

"How do you plan on getting her to come back?"

Byakko's lips smoothed into a morbid smile, wry humor evident.

"I am not above using my body as persuasion."

The toad summoner nearly tripped on the tree branches they were hopping from, looking at him as if he were insane. Seemingly unaware of his companion's concerns, he elaborated.

"Does Tsunade-sama have any deceased lovers or relatives?"

Jiraiya's expression closed off, halting his movement as he turned to look at him directly in the eye. His tone brooked no argument.

"I think you should tell me exactly what you're planning on doing before I divulge my teammate's secrets."

The silver haired teen halted as well, shrugging his shoulders as he shoved the fury towards the Sandaime further back in his mind to focus on the present. His gentle, calm demeanor returned slightly as he spoke.

"If she won't come back by request of the Sandaime, I will impersonate a 'reincarnated' lover or family member. I will then say that, while she resembled something of someone I can't quite remember, she was nothing like the woman I can't quite remember, because the woman I can't quite remember wouldn't run from duty like that. If that doesn't work, I'll return and ask her politely to teach me to treat torture wounds."

Jiraiya's expression was still closed off, though his eyes were speculative and thoughtful. He needed convincing in order to reveal his teammate's secrets, because her trust would be broken no matter what.

"Explain why the least confrontational of the three is the last resort."

Byakko leaned against the trunk of the tree he was currently using for a perch, elaborating in a calmer tone.

"Konoha's hospital has declined to an inexcusable point. Standard medic-nin training from other villages alone would have prevented at least fifty potentially fatal cases that Konoha was unable to treat. I will not be staying, not after the Sandaime broke my trust _yet again_, but I don't want the hospital to continue declining. I can't teach them, because my way of healing is too different from theirs, but Tsunade-sama can. It's a last resort because it would only assist me, whereas the other two are for the good of Konoha as a village."

Jiraiya paused for a few moments to fully absorb the explanation, sighing in emotional fatigue as he realized that the village really did need his teammate back in the village, regardless of her personal issues. He narrowed his eyes at Byakko for a moment, scrutinizing him in detail.

"How good are you at disguising yourself?"

The White Mage's lips pulled into a small smile as he responded.

"Nobody can detect me. Hokage-san cannot, as well. Give me a description and I'll show you what I mean."

Jiraiya nodded, recalling a distant memory as he described it.

"A short kid, 13-15 years of age, spiky brown sea urchin hair, big, innocent eyes, peach complexion. Short nose, ears without lobes, short, meaty fingers, thin shoulders in the midst of broadening. Physique of an average genin."

The silver haired teen nodded, disappearing behind the tree trunk to attempt it. Jiraiya's keen hearing was able to hear bones groaning and grinding against each other, raising his curiosity. What appeared from behind the tree trunk was a boy very close in appearance to Tsunade's dead brother, Nawaki. Jiraiya was surprised, as he couldn't recognize any chakra sustaining a **Henge (Transformation)**. The god mark upon his face was temporarily suppressed due to a change in his genetics as well as conscious suppression of the taint upon his soul. He would be able to hold it for a week, but then it would resurface once again.

"Close, but his skin had a small yellow tint to it."

Before his eyes, the skin of the not-Nawaki gained a slight yellowish tint to it, blooming across it rather than an instantaneous change. Jiraiya hopped forward and poked Byakko on the shoulder, blinking in surprise when the **Henge **didn't disperse. The voice, which had risen in pitch, hadn't lost its calm composure, showing in his expression as well.

"As I said before, none can detect it. She could hug me with her super strength and it wouldn't break. My ribs might, though."

Jiraiya nodded in assent, looking curiously at the white clothing that was hanging off of the not-Nawaki's form, clearly too big for its body.

"I would need new clothes, however. How far away is the town that Tsunade-sama is occupying?"

The Sannin pondered on it for a moment.

"Just over fifty miles away. If we walk it'll take a few days, if we keep going by the trees, we could be there tonight. Can you keep up like that?"

A gleam of amusement lit up in Byakko's eyes, sending a shiver down Jiraiya's spine.

"How about we get there…now?"

Immediately apprehensive, the toad summoner asked him to elaborate. He did.

"You already can tell I can control space. It's not out of my capability to 'wrinkle' the fabric, letting us walk a foot, but in reality walk a mile. It'll exhaust me, but it will only help serve the illusion that I am a genin by lowering my reserves."

Jiraiya agreed, though he was still apprehensive of the situation, and made it clear with his expression.

The not-Nawaki laughed softly, unleashing his power into the realm of space, tugging at it to fold in onto itself. Jiraiya shivered in uneasiness at the feeling. He wasn't completely in tune with it, but he had some experience with the realm of space through his usage of seals, which often bleed into the realm of space.

The two walked very carefully on top of the folds in space, not wanting to overshoot their destination. At the end, Byakko released the fabric, letting it spring back to place. They rode along the 'folds' of space, the universe moving around them rather than them moving through it. As the 'fabric' evened out, they arrived at a decidedly different location than where they had first been standing.

Jiraiya was able to procure a pair of brown slacks and a blue shirt, using a small amount of money that Byakko had given him for just that purpose. The Sannin turned his back while the White Mage changed behind an empty house. When Byakko returned, he shifted uncomfortably in the clothing with a faintly annoyed look on his face. Jiraiya lifted an eyebrow in slight amusement at the expression as he was handed the white clothing Byakko had previously worn. As his fingers came in contact with the fabric, he let out a low whistle of appreciation.

"What kind of cloth is this?"

The not-Nawaki cast an unreadable glance at him, looking at the white clothing fondly. His response was not what he expected.

"It was a gift from my mother."

Both of Jiraiya's eyebrows lifted at that statement, and his chronic foot-in-mouth affliction returned with a vengeance.

"Kushina gave you this?"

The White Mage gave him a _Look_, and he immediately quieted. There was much he didn't know about this person who was apparently his godson. He resolved to himself that he should probably not make any assumptions. He sealed the incredibly expensive feeling clothing, as well as a strange black ribbon into a scroll, slipping it into one of the many pockets on his clothing.

They set off towards one of the larger, but less expensive bars. According to Jiraiya, his teammate was attempting a feat that seemed impossible by human standards; to get drunk and stay drunk for all waking hours of every day, and to be able to escape debt collectors even when inebriated. The fact that her liver hadn't failed her showed just how powerful a medic she was.

* * *

Inside the bar…

The smell of booze, vomit, decent food, and smoke hung in the air like a solid wall, assailing the senses of any who entered. Jiraiya, apparently used to such places, entered without a wince. Byakko, who had been raised in and preferred dense woodland, had an expression of distaste on his face as he became accustomed to the smell.

Jiraiya made a beeline directly to a booth in the back, where a buxom blonde and a petite brunette were seated.

Byakko took a moment to analyze them, able to see specific things about them in unconscious movement as well as appearance that denoted their capabilities .

The brunette, who had short hair, was wearing a black kimono with a hemline at the middle of her calves. The garment was surprisingly well fitted, with no wasted fabric, symbolizing that it was for traveling and casual wear, not for ceremonial purposes. Her perfect posture showed remarkable muscle control, and her hands (clasped around a small pig wearing a red shirt and a beaded necklace) were callused and dexterous, symbolizing that she worked in delicate procedures often. The blunted three-inch heeled footwear was capable of looking dressy without actually subtracting from coordination.

The blonde, whose chest looked disproportionately large to her figure and height, was a different matter. Callused, strong hands gripped her bottle of sake, lacking any tremors whatsoever that indicated supreme control over her movements, even when inebriated. Sharp honey brown eyes constantly scanned the bar for possible enemies (or debt collectors). Her green coat was barely keeping her breasts covered, but it was tied securely, possibly so that her physical appearance could be used as a weapon. Her leggings weren't loose enough to restrict movement, yet not tight enough to show hidden weapons. Her heeled sandals were well worn, specifically at the back of the heel. Perhaps she kicked with that part of her foot primarily?

Only around three seconds had passed in his scrutiny of the two individuals (and one pet pig), and he allowed his face to melt into an expression of worried hope. His mind magic assisted in this endeavor by subtly enhancing particular points of his expression that were well acted, while dulling others that were not quite as convincingly faked. He turned to Jiraiya, who had been about to take a seat at their table, and spoke.

"Ne, Godfather? Is this the nice lady that can heal Lee-kun?"

Tsunade's eyebrows raised in surprise, as did her assistant, Shizune's. Shizune turned to Jiraiya, while the blood in Tsunade's face drained as her eyes stayed on the young teenager. Shizune's voice was soft, shy almost.

"Jiraiya-sama? I didn't know you had a godson. Tsunade-sama? Are you alright?"

Jiraiya took advantage of the stunned silence of his female teammate to 'introduce' his godson.

"Tsunade-hime, this is Uzumaki Naruto, my godson and possibly my newest apprentice."

The blonde broke out of her reverie, turning to Jiraiya with a piercing look.

"Hmph. Lost one and gained another? Even looks kind of like him. At least he's more respectful than that other brat. What do you want, Jiraiya?"

Taking no heed to her rudeness, Byakko seated himself next to Jiraiya and looked at Tsunade with a strange, almost nostalgic gaze. If the blonde sannin was unnerved by it, she didn't show it. Jiraiya broke the silence.

"Sarutobi-sensei wants you to come back to Konoha. Apparently the hospital is in shambles, and they can barely set a broken bone, let alone keep people from dying."

Tsunade's face twisted in distaste, taking a long drink from her bottle. 'Naruto', not wanting to be rude, introduced himself to the sannin's apprentice with a cheery smile on his face.

"Hi! I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

Shizune couldn't help but want to hug him; he just looked so adorable. She responded with a small smile on her own face.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto-kun. I am Shizune."

'Naruto' smiled brilliantly, causing Shizune's smile to widen. It was as if his smiles were contagious!

"Ne, Shizune-onee-chan? Do you think Tsunade-sama can heal my friend? He got hurt really bad in the Chuunin Exams."

'Naruto' had his face shift into an expression of sadness and bitterness.

"And it's because of that Suna guy who could control sand. He crushed Lee-kun's leg and arm with his sand, even when Lee-kun was already unconscious! What a jerk!"

The sannin's apprentice felt honestly bad for this young boy. He obviously cared a lot about his friend, and his friend's hospitalization seemed to have hit him hard. She gave him a reassuring smile and spoke in gentle tones to calm his erratic emotions while her mentor and the toad sannin were discussing in hushed tones close to the back of the booth.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you tell me about the Chuunin Exams? Tsunade-sama and I weren't able to be there to watch this time. What were they like?"

The not-Nawaki broke out into an excited grin and began chattering all about the Chuunin Exams, using information he got from the proctors to make it seem as if he had participated.

Meanwhile, Tsunade and Jiraiya were arguing back and forth in hushed tones, though their argument had very few actual points.

"I'm not going back, Jiraiya."

"Why not?"

"Konoha took everything from me. I'm not going back."

"Tsunade-hime, what about the hospital? What about all the people possibly dying without competent medical care?"

"I said 'No', Jiraiya."

"But…"

The argument continued to go along this line, though it seemed as if neither side was actually putting any real effort behind their words. Tsunade wasn't putting much heat behind her curt rebuttals, and Jiraiya only looked to be whining, hoping to get her to return out of pity.

By the time 'Naruto' had finished regaling Shizune with tales of the Chuunin Exam, their argument had become rather scripted. Jiraiya would pull up a half-hearted point, and Tsunade would shoot it down. Jiraiya would bring up another, and Tsunade would take a sip of her sake before shooting it down. One statement by 'Naruto' caught both of their attentions, though.

"Tsunade-sama reminds me of someone…but I haven't seen her before in my life."

This shook the slug summoner's resolve, and she quickly downed a shot of sake to try and stabilize it. Unbidden, hopes and dreams of the possibility of meeting her little brother in the next life rose to the forefront of her mind. They had plagued her for some time after his death, and were alleviated by the presence of Dan. However, when he died as well, she quickly silenced them, as desperate hopes and hopeless dreams would only plague her into insanity. She shook her head, trying to will the possibilities away. She was a medical professional! She knew that, from a medical perspective, once someone died, they simply died. Their heart stopped and their brain ceased to function. There was no afterlife, there was no Heaven or Hell, and there was no reincarnation!

But the tantalizing prospect continued to tease at her. What if Nawaki had been reincarnated? Would she really throw away this possibility, perhaps never seeing her little brother again?

"I'm not going back to Konoha."

She repeated it a little louder, as if trying to convince herself.

"No. Not going back."

'Naruto' looked at her with a sad expression, searching her face for something. He shook his head when he apparently found nothing, getting up from the table.

"Nevermind. She's definitely not her. She wouldn't abandon her responsibility like Tsunade-sama. It was wonderful meeting you, Shizune-onee-chan. Godfather, I'm returning to the hotel room."

With that, he walked out of the bar. Tsunade collapsed, her head hitting the table, her shoulders shaking. Why had that remark hurt so much? It was impossible for it to be Nawaki, so why did it hurt?

'_Because it's true'_ a traitorous part of her mind whispered. _'You never would have abandoned your duty back then. Nobody would be allowed to die on your watch.'_

What had changed since then? Nawaki and Dan. First her little brother, then her lover, both dead and she could do nothing to save them.

Now…more people were dying. Sure, they were people that she didn't know, and thus it didn't hurt, but there was still the fact that _they were dying_ and _she could prevent this_. Guilt ate at her resolve, and she finally looked up at Jiraiya, not noticing the tears staining her face.

"Fine. I'll come back."

* * *

The walk back to Konoha was quite slow compared to their impossibly fast arrival at Tanzaku Gai. 'Naruto' had cheerful conversation with Shizune and acted meek and somewhat intimidated by Tsunade. Jiraiya was pensive for the entire trip, something that caught Tsunade's notice. There was obviously something he wasn't telling her.

* * *

A few days later…

Their arrival to Konoha came with little fanfare. The gate guards were suspicious of 'Naruto', but Jiraiya was able to distract them before they could call attention to it. Some citizens were able to recognize Tsunade, and word quickly spread that the Slug Sannin was back in Konoha. Little girls hoping to be kunoichi ducked behind food stands, trying to hide their awestruck stares as they looked upon one of the most powerful kunoichi in history.

Yakushi Kabuto, after sighting Tsunade, immediately retreated to report to Orochimaru. They wouldn't be able to change the plan on such short notice, given that they were already inside Konoha, not at Oto where they could plot and scheme and have resources at their fingertips. However, Orochimaru wouldn't dare call off the attack. He'd just have to call in some reinforcements…

* * *

Hokage's Office…

When his wayward female student walked in with his only loyal male student, a pretty brunette kunoichi, and what Sarutobi could swear was Nawaki back from the grave, the Hokage could barely keep his pipe from falling out of his mouth. It all made sense, however, when the Nawaki-from-the-grave poked Jiraiya in the arm, and the sannin handed him a sealing scroll.

He immediately knew what Byakko had done to 'persuade' Tsunade, and dearly hoped that his female student wouldn't be too heartbroken by the deception.

Rising from his desk, the Hokage smiled with a tinge of parental kindness at his medic student, glad to see her after so many years apart. Against her will, Tsunade's lips rose at the corners into an answering smile, hugging her sensei firmly. No matter how much she disdained Konoha, it was still her home, and Sarutobi was still like a father to her.

Shizune was the only one paying attention to their surroundings, and thus she was the only one who saw the emotions play about on the face of 'Naruto'. The exuberant optimism melted into a gentle calm, naive blue eyes muting into a wisdom that comes only through experience. She watched him walk out of the room with a scroll in hand, worried at his sudden change.

She felt the telltale chakra release of something being unsealed in the room over, and wondered what it could have been. Casting her shinobi senses out on high alert, she was the only one who could feel 'Naruto' shifting, as Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sarutobi were having a family moment.

The door opened after a few minutes, in which Shizune could've sworn she heard clothes rustling. What stepped through the door was definitely not 'Naruto'. The person was too busy tying strands of white thread at the ends of two locks of hair near their face to notice Shizune's inspection.

Shizune, meanwhile, knew something was off. 'Naruto' had _changed_ fundamentally, meaning that he was either the undisputed master of the **Henge**, he had a powerful bloodline that allowed him to disguise himself, or he had some sort of technique that did the same.

Even though he had changed, she was still able to see fragments of 'Naruto' within this stranger. Murky green-brown eyes looked out of a bronze face with warmth that could have passed as a toned-down exuberance of life that 'Naruto' had shown. The measured walk merely a few steps down from the excited skipping.

Shizune noticed the Sandaime looking at the stranger with a mixture of fondness and shame, dimming his demeanor as he looked worriedly at Tsunade.

Tsunade was able to notice the dimming of the atmosphere, and looked towards the door, noticing the silver haired stranger tying a black ribbon into his hair. Somewhat on edge, as she couldn't see that 'Naruto' brat anywhere, she spoke.

"Who are you?"

A bizarre sense of déjà vu settled over Byakko, remembering Jiraiya asking the same question of him only a few days ago. When he responded, his voice was soft and calm, though there was a definite sense of resigned humor within it.

"Call me whatever you wish, Tsunade-sama. Most recently, I have gone by the names of Naruto and Byakko. However, I will need to change my name soon regardless, so I might as well get a head start, eh?"

The information was quickly processed within the slug summoner's mind, and she turned back to Sarutobi with an unreadable expression on her face. The atmosphere turned tense for several moments before a small, bitter smile pulled at her lips.

"So. The village has seen fit to take away my freedom, striking at my heart with guilt to make me come back."

Before the Sandaime could reply, Byakko mused aloud.

"Technically, you stopped being free when you accepted the hitai-ate. Your life, your skills, your aspirations all belonged to the village from that point. You were only on a leash, one to be tugged when you wandered too far."

Tsunade looked at him, her smile turning spiteful.

"And you're any different?"

The White Mage's smile became forced and made him seem older than he looked.

"My skills belong with me alone, and my only dream is to die with no regrets. My allegiance to this village has a finite duration, one which is rapidly approaching. This is why I wished to bring you here."

Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and Shizune watched from the sidelines, though all three could agree on one thing.

Byakko looked too young to have such a dream.

The buxom blonde crossed her arms in front of her chest, glaring with renewed bitterness at the admittance of being party to the plot to return her.

"You wished to taunt me with things I can't have? Has Konoha become that cruel?"

The silver haired teen replied, peaceful as always, though his eyes seemed somewhat pained.

"There are times in which a flower must be clipped for the betterment of the plant."

The woman looked unimpressed.

"You're trying to justify your actions with some of that 'greater good' bullshit, aren't you?"

His reply was only _slightly _spiteful.

"At least when I pull the 'greater good' bullshit, I am actually sure it _is_ for the greater good. There were other ways to get to the end result, but the fact of the entire matter is that the current medical program in this village is abysmal. Even Sunagakure (Hidden in the Sand) has a better medical system, and they hardly even have herbs out there, whereas Konoha has an abundance of such plant life. It's shameful that, even with these herbs, Konoha had a patient in the ICU that was _dying from a mild poison_."

Tsunade actually had to pause and take that information in before she could respond. Sarutobi, behind her, flinched at Byakko's remark about 'greater good', something that Jiraiya noticed. Changing the subject, Tsunade spoke.

"Why did you have to impersonate Nawaki?"

His reply was nothing short of astonishing.

"I could have done a number of things, the most invasive of which would be to lead you here with illusions or take control over your mind. This was something I felt was more low-key, given how high your distaste for Konoha is according to Jiraiya-san."

Tsunade flinched at the thought of such an act to get her to return, and Sarutobi looked relieved that he had convinced Byakko to persuade her home instead of 'retrieving' her. The discussion was ended quickly by the blonde.

"Whatever. Let's just go to the hospital and fix this Lee kid. Unless you were lying about that, too?"

The glare that answered her was almost frightening. It was helped along by his relaxed suppression of the god mark so that the black veins faded into view as he shot the poisonous look at her. His tone became clipped as he turned to leave.

"I would never lie about one of my patients. I never lied at all when traveling with you, actually."

* * *

Hospital…

Byakko dropped by the records office within the hospital, telling Tsunade to go up to Lee's room to do her analysis on his injuries and that he'd be along soon. Quickly gathering the records of 'in', 'out', and 'deceased' patients from the last few years, he headed to the room with over a foot of records held in his arms.

* * *

Lee's Room…

Gai was off training with his team at the moment, trying to distract himself from his student's plight by helping Neji for the finals. The silence of the room was oddly refreshing, given the jounin's capacity for chattering. Tsunade was looking speculatively at the faint luminescence on the boy's left arm and leg, a clipboard with a few notes scribbled on a piece of paper in her hands.

He stepped into the room and set the stack of records down onto one of the visitor chairs, stepping up beside her.

"What do you think?"

The legendary medic-nin shook her head from side to side.

"I can't believe how much damage is done. I can fix it, but there's a fifty percent chance he could die. The surgery is incredibly invasive."

Byakko gazed at the peaceful face of the sleeping genin, a sad smile on his face.

"I will keep him alive if you will help him.

The blonde looked startled.

"Right now?"

Byakko's smile turned bitter as he set his hands alight with energy, casting a glow upon the walls.

"It is better that he does not know what he could have lost with his injury. It could break him, knowing how easily his entire life's work could be shattered."

The blonde reluctantly nodded, having heard from Jiraiya during the trip about how the kid had only lived for taijutsu, and was in an induced sleep to prevent him from realizing that he may not be even able to walk right again. Her hands moved effortlessly into the seals for the **Shosen no Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)**. She turned to Byakko, intrigued, as the teenager laid a palm of azure energy to the genin's head.

"_Lose conscious, wash away in the silent sea. __**Sleep**_."

The strange statement and order, both spoken in a placid whisper, tickled at her senses. She watched, puzzled, as the patient descended into a comatose state, completely unmoving.

"You may begin when ready, Tsunade-sama."

The hint broke her out of her daze, and she began working in earnest, using the **Shosen no Jutsu **to guide, sever, and heal the tissues and bone fragments beneath her palms. With masterful familiarity, she began rearranging the shattered bone.

Taking his spot on the opposite side of the patient, Byakko threaded his energy through Lee's body, stabilizing its erratic vital signs. The invasive surgery, though it didn't break the skin's surface, triggered the body's self defense to try and protect itself and repulse the unfamiliar, causing Lee's body to deteriorate as it tried to reject and fight the medic-nin. Byakko's healing magic pacified the body's defense, coaxing it to rest.

Tsunade worked quickly, beads of sweat falling from her face as she reconstructed the poor boy's bone. She hadn't seen an injury of this kind since the last War, and that was due to a messenger being caught by Iwa (Stone) shinobi and being tortured for information. They spent the better part of a month breaking his legs into the smallest pieces possible before throwing him out, having killed him when he wouldn't talk. Tsunade, knowing it was possible she would have to face such injuries later on in her life, had practiced on the messenger's corpse.

After an hour, she had all the pieces of the boy's leg in place, and she sealed the cracks by promoting bone cell growth. She did the same for his arm, taking another hour. While she was working, she encountered threads of foreign energy woven throughout the body, which were lulling the immune system and defensive mechanisms. She had to nudge a few out of the way every now and then to continue her work, but was honestly impressed by the young man she was working with.

The surgery itself wasn't that dangerous; it was the body trying to fight the surgery as if it were a bad infection that made it dangerous. It would waste too much energy fighting a losing battle, only to be too weak to recover afterwards. Or worse, the body would give out in the middle of the surgery, having tried too hard. The surgery _did_ have to slice through muscle and connective tissue, causing internal bleeding, which is where the actual death came from; the body couldn't recover spilled blood if it was trying to fight off the surgery.

She wiped her forehead with the back of a hand after having sealed the cracks in the genin's arm, giving off a sigh of relief. Her co-surgeon was a bit better off, having not been as out of practice as she had been, as well as not having the more intensive job. He only had some light dampness along his forehead. Looking up, she was surprised.

Byakko smoothed some of the hair out of Lee's face, his expression almost relieved to the point of tears. It brought a mixture of nostalgia and sadness to Tsunade's heart; she remembered back when she cared for each of her patients that much.

War changes people, though. Medics can't afford to get too attached, because if the injury is too dire to save their patient, an emotionally attached medic is a liability. Especially on the field. An enraged medic, while destructive in their own right, is a waste of human resources.

Grabbing the stack of records, she left to see how much work she was going to have to do to get the hospital into working shape.

* * *

Later that day…

Illusionary balls of colorful light flickered and floated around Kurenai's apartment, chased by an enthusiastic kitsune kit. He had missed playing with his mother-father, as he seemed to be busy all the time in this village. Kyuubi didn't mind too much, knowing that the teams his guardian had been assigned to had required some intensive training to be able to make their way in the world. That, plus the workload of trying to keep the hospital afloat had been taking up all of Byakko's time.

The kit had a bad feeling that things were only going to get more hectic in the future, what with 'Hokage-chan' spilling secrets everywhere.

He pushed that thought out of his mind and pounced on one of the balls of bright orange light, yipping with pleased delight when it 'popped', spraying orange sparkles into the air. He would just have to enjoy the time he could with his guardian.

A knock sounded at the door, followed by bickering voices, things that Kyuubi had quickly come to associate with annoying people wanting to posture around his mother-father and generally wasting time and energy trying to sound important. Evidently, Byakko made the same connection, heaving a weary sigh as he answered the door.

"Yes?"

Donyoku Bushou, clan head of the Donyoku clan, stood on the doorstep with the heads of the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clans. The latter three seemed to have come as a group, and found the Donyoku to be just as unpleasant as Byakko, shown by the looks of slightly offended distaste they were shooting him behind his back.

Bushou, like his son, wore expensive satin clothing. He wasn't physically unattractive, with short dark green hair and dark brown eyes, his skin tone an even tan. He was shorter than most, standing at 5'5", barely taller than his son. His expression was that of disgusted tolerance, seeming to only keep his manners in check due to the threat of physical violence of being in a shinobi village. The man's voice was poorly concealing his distaste of the person answering the door.

"Byakko-san, may I come in? I wish to speak with you about important matters."

His disregard of the other three men behind him, as well as the tone of his voice when asking entrance, soured Byakko's lighthearted mood. Not wanting to be a bad host, even if it wasn't actually his residence, he allowed the man in. With a bemused, if irritated, expression, he invited the other three in, as well and went to the kitchen to brew tea.

* * *

After a few minutes, he returned to see the three shinobi clan heads lounging on a sofa, while the Donyoku clan head sat primly and properly in an arm chair. The merchant's face showed revulsion as he laid his baleful gaze on the silver furred kit who was sitting on the cushion of an armchair across the room. Evidently a victim of the contagious, chronic foot-in-mouth syndrome, he displayed his symptoms.

"Byakko-san, should this _thing_ be present while we are discussing _important_ matters?"

The teen's smile became very forced, and his statement only made it creepy.

"I could stop your heart from here and not a jury in the world would convict me without evidence."

The lazy disgust the merchant had been showing immediately evaporated into calculating distrust.

"Was that a threat?"

The shinobi clan heads watched, slightly amused, at the interaction. Byakko responded, setting the tea cups and kettle on the table between all of the occupants.

"Threats can be taken as hostile maneuvers. That, however, was a statement of fact."

The merchant heaved an exasperated sigh, as if dealing with an impudent child.

"Fine, the thing can stay. Can we get to the important things now?"

Byakko nodded, pouring himself a cup of tea and gesturing for the clan head to speak his mind. The green haired man didn't even try to hide his disdain.

"It has come to my attention that you are well educated in the healing arts, including healing of the mind. Why is it that you allowed my heir to expire?"

The other three were truly interested in this answer as well, wishing to know why the vaunted 'medical prodigy' couldn't heal the Donyoku heir. The response was rather simple.

"He didn't want me to heal him."

The civilian's face clearly showed his disbelief. Seeing it, the White Mage elaborated.

"He had seen me kill with my illusions, and was afraid of me. If I had tried to heal him, he would have rejected it and pushed me out."

Bushou regarded him as if he were a stupid child, speaking with slow, clear emphasis on his words.

"That is your problem, not mine or my late heir's. Your job is simply to heal. Since you couldn't even do that right, I wish to inform you of my intent to take legal action to gain monetary compensation for the life of my heir due to your medical incompetence."

The White Mage stared in disbelief at the audacity of the man. To sue him so that he could milk cash out of the worth of his late heir. Not his son, his _heir_. An extremely forced smile made its way on his face, causing his eyes to close as he responded in turn.

"Very well. You will also be served with legal documents involving your heir's attempted sexual assault on his genin teammate, attempted bribery of an enemy shinobi, attempted murder of myself, as well as conspiracy and intent to defect Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves)."

The merchant, obviously not expecting such a response, could only gape in astonishment. The other three shinobi clan heads, however, were staring at Byakko with speculative gazes, wishing to know more about these charges and why the council hadn't been made aware of any such things happening. The events hadn't actually happened, but there were few things that couldn't be fabricated with judicious use of illusions and mind magic. The White Mage wasn't done yet, however. When he spoke, his voice had a decidedly deadly edge.

"You insult my capabilities as well as my dedication as a medic to insinuate that I wouldn't have done my best to heal your heir if he had allowed me. If you dare to go through with legal action against me, I will drag your entire clan's name into the ground and bankrupt it entirely."

Bushou grinned in malicious glee at that, speaking with an air of triumph.

"I see. You're threatening me, Byakko-san. I will have to add that to the charges."

Byakko let the forced smile fade from his face, opening his eyes and laying a hard glare at the Donyoku clan head as he spoke. His voice was toneless.

"You seem to forget who you are and who you are talking to, Donyoku-san."

Bushou gave a wicked smile with his response.

"Oh no, Byakko-san. I know exactly who I am and who I'm talking you. You see, _you're _threatening _me_. I'm going to sue you for everything you're worth."

An expression of amused disbelief melted across Byakko's face before he broke out into soft laughter. Reaching into one of his sleeves, he pulled out a wad of bills and tossed it to Bushou, who caught it with a confused expression. The man stared at the wad of money before looking at Byakko with even greater malicious glee.

"Trying to bribe me, too? With this pitiful amount of money? You insult me."

The White Mage calmed his laughter, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Ah, but Donyoku-san, you said you were going to sue me for everything I'm worth, correct?"

The man nodded.

"Well, that's how much money I have."

The man stared at him in disbelief, voice actually stuttering as he had detected absolutely no lie with his finely honed skills of expression reading.

"B-but this is barely enough to eat at a low-class restaurant! That can't possibly be all the money you own! Your clothes look to be worth a fortune! Even that ribbon looks to be worth more than this! You'll simply have to pay with them."

The amusement drained out of the teenager's face with alarming speed. An expression of actual anger replaced it, stunning all four of the clan heads.

"You think to take these away from me?"

The man nodded, triumphant that he could at least cause some harm to the man who was at fault for his heir dying. A suffocating pressure descended on the room, as anger dissolved into an unreadable expression on the White Mage's face.

"I would sooner destroy this village than relinquish my ribbon. That is only the beginning, and the clothes mean just as much to me."

The man's eyes went wide, sweat beginning to bead on his face from the pressure in the room. The shinobi clan heads were not unaffected by the pressure, but were able to resist it with some effort. The blank tone was back in Byakko's voice as he spoke.

"You are unwelcome within my presence, Donyoku-san. Leave."

The merchant readily got up and left. Swampy eyes gleamed in the apartment as he sighed in fatigue, a pale yellow miasma escaping his mouth, taking the form of a blurry snake and left the room. The three remaining clan heads stared at him with reproachful stares, Inoichi speaking with a hint of criticism in his voice.

"You're not going to harm him, are you? If you are, you leave us no choice but to have to turn you in to the Hokage due to an abuse of power and breaking the terms of your stay."

Tired green-brown eyes flicked towards Inoichi for a moment before the White Mage explained.

"He'll have no memory of this day. I have no desire to spend my last month in Konoha dealing with the judicial system, which would no doubt be bribed or corrupted so as to keep me here for an extended stay, whether it be in jail or not."

The White Mage gave all the blonde Yamanaka clan head a piercing look as he spoke.

"He had no love for his son, only an avenue in which to gain more money for himself. I have no respect for him, and should he die, I will not mourn him. You three still have business with me, correct?"

All three nodded, and Shikaku was the first to speak while Inoichi digested what Byakko had said.

"Yes. We are sorry for intruding upon your day, Byakko-san, but we had questions regarding our children and their training."

Wry amusement shifted onto the White Mage's face. Shikaku noticed, and lifted his cup of tea to his mouth to hide a small smile as he continued.

"Personally, I wonder if my son has changed as much as Chouza's and Inoichi's children have."

The teenager sat back in his chair, taking a sip of tea before speaking.

"He has learned when it is a good time to be lazy, and when it is time to be alert. He, unfortunately, has killed, and he seems to take it the hardest of the three because he is capable of basic psychology in analyzing the opponent, which allows him to humanize them. My comrade and I have yet to find a suitable taijutsu style for him, so we recommend a created one with a blend of pressure points, locks, and holds so that he can fight without having to be too energetic about it. He is rather good with genjutsu, and we didn't have much time to delve into ninjutsu, though I am sure his clan techniques can fill in that void."

The Nara clan head nodded as he absorbed the information. He took a sip of the tea and asked the question he had needed to.

"Did he tell you of our clan's abilities?"

Silver eyebrows furrowed in a distracted frown as he pondered on how to answer the question. He spoke tentatively, as if feeling the general mood.

"He came to me for help one day, as I had been able to help Ino and Chouji with their clan's techniques without them having to divulge any secrets. I wasn't able to help him drastically, but I was able to answer a question or two and give him an idea."

Shikaku frowned in concentration, assimilating the news very carefully. After a few moments, he spoke.

"What were you able to answer for him?"

The White Mage refilled his cup of tea as he answered.

"Why the techniques aren't all-powerful at night, whether or not the shadows can work with illusionary light, and I pointed out to him that, no matter the terrain, the human body has shadows all over it, waiting to be used."

The clan head had to consider this a moment, looking down at his own body. He gave a laugh as he realized it.

"I get it. Wherever there's a joint, there's a shadow, and clothing casts a shadow on the body by itself. Clever. He won't be punished for leaking secrets, but I do wish he had come to me or one of the other clan members first."

Byakko gave a nod of assent, turning his attention to Chouza, the Akimichi clan head.

"I assume you wish to know the same about your son?"

The large man nodded, enjoying his tea. It was rather delicious. The White Mage's small smile returned as he explained.

"Chouji is…too gentle at this point to focus on warfare. I taught him some basic medical ninjutsu I found at the hospital, as well as a medical taijutsu style also found at the hospital. I recommended a slight diet change, as the fat calories from the chips didn't create as much energy when burned as carbohydrates would, which is the cause for his thinner physique. He's not that great at genjutsu, but he is able to break them on himself and others as long as he can recognize them. A few of the genjutsu we used to test them were… obscure… and took great observation skills to notice. Shikamaru often realized it first, followed by Ino, though Chouji isn't slacking either. I'm proud that he's able to fight without having to be enraged first."

The Akimichi clan head smiled, proud of his son's accomplishments. He was going to change his son's diet soon, anyways. Akimichi children were taught their clan techniques and given a diet of high-fat foods until they were shown to be good enough to be chuunin, in which their diet was changed. This allowed them to realize for themselves why carbohydrates were better than fats, and it also trained them to work with lower energy calories before higher energy calories.

The White Mage turned to Inoichi last.

"I'm guessing you want to know about your daughter?"

The blonde haired man nodded his assent, elaborating.

"She used to pine over the Uchiha child at all hours of the day, neglecting the majority of her training. It worried me, but I had assumed it was just a phase. Then she went off one day to meet her team, and came back looking pensive. I passed it off as her trying to find another elaborate scheme to snag the boy as a husband, but I didn't get to see her much after that. She'd return with bruises, scrapes, and dirt and grass stains all over her clothing she used to care about so much, but she looked so _happy_. I don't know what she was doing in the preliminary, though. I assume you have something to do with it?"

Byakko took a long draw of his tea before answering.

"The answer to your confusion is quite…complex. Ino-san had, apparently, constructed an emotional façade at a young age. She made friends with Haruno Sakura, but the girl had very low self esteem. Sakura got a crush on Sasuke, and Ino knew it was going to crush her in the long run because of his frigidity. So Ino became a fangirl with her, constantly challenging her to come out of her shell and be herself, keeping her self esteem afloat. Chouji-san had expressed that he missed having Ino as a friend, and that gave her incentive to let it go, because she realized her façade was harming her other friends. Does this clear the issue up for you?"

Inoichi paused to take in that information, resolving to ask his daughter about it later. He nodded, speaking again.

"Yes…that does seem something Ino-chan would do. What about the strange taijutsu she used, or the ninjutsu?"

Pride gleamed in Byakko's eyes at that, his mouth curling up into a pleased smile as he answered.

"That is all her, actually. Your clan techniques do not, in fact, deal with the mind. They instead deal with the soul, the part of your existence that is 'free will'. It is why resurrection of the dead is impossible; you can return the heart and brain to function, but you can't restore the soul, leaving the body as a living, breathing vegetable. I am able to dabble in soul techniques, which allowed me to point her to this fact. After that, I showed her what I was capable of, and she got inspired to create her own version on it."

He chose not to inform the three that resurrection of the _newly_ dead was possible, as their soul lingers for a few moments to a few minutes before departing. Inoichi looked incredibly proud, resolving to speak to his daughter about this new information as well, and wondered at what she could do with the other clan techniques she hadn't been taught. Secretly, he was proud that she would make a wonderful heir, capable of taking the Yamanaka techniques to higher levels of innovation.

* * *

After entertaining his guests for a few more minutes, in which they discussed the Chuunin Exams and wondering how the finals would turn out, the three clan heads left the apartment. Byakko picked up the tea settings, pausing to cast a fond glance at Kyuubi who had fallen asleep less than five minutes into the discussion. A sad smile pulled at his lips as he, too, felt a foreboding air.

Pausing to run his fingers through his child's silver fur, he steeled his resolve. Should anything happen...

Family came first, before anything else.


	8. Sorrow

Author's Note: I was thinking on it for a little while, and I realized that I had how Byakko acted without the 'why'. Somewhat odd for character depth and development in a chapter like this but...eh, it works.

Warning: Character Death and violent imagery.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Spell/Jutsu"**

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own.

* * *

Sorrow

The aura of foreboding that weighed upon the village didn't lighten in the slightest over the following weeks, something that set Byakko on edge. It was similar to the feeling of being stalked by a hostile entity; there was an oppressive weight edged in malice pressing on his shoulders at all times, just waiting to descend and attack.

For the first week, he was unnecessarily paranoid and jumpy, though his reactions improved his teams' reactions as they tried to avoid retaliation whenever they surprised him. After the first few incidents, having their arms numbed due to the joints being locked by senbon got old _real _quickly.

His paranoia settled as he grew used to the foreboding aura though his senses were constantly on high alert. Few others were able to feel the sensation and generally they were able to keep a hold on their reactions.

Byakko split his time training with his teams and spending time with his kit. The Chuunin Exam was more than just a promotion of rank; it symbolized maturation of a shinobi. When they became chuunin, their jounin sensei no longer had control over them, becoming more of a moral support and a family member to go to for advice. Chuunin were often leaders of jounin-less genin squads, as genin often far outnumbered jounin due to the lower mortality rate in the genin rank. As such, some genin squads had lost their jounin leader due to the jounin taking a fatal blow for his team, and were leaderless. They did the majority of the D-rank missions around the village and learned skills through scrolls, only taking C-rank and higher missions with the leadership of a chuunin or jounin.

As such, Byakko pulled away rather abruptly from his teams, his omnipresence diminishing severely after having healed Rock Lee. He was unsure of how to correctly pull away from his team, as it was the first time he had ever spent as much time in a single place, often staying for a few days and leaving abruptly.

In consequence, both teams were rather worried, though they swiftly found their worries were unfounded. When they dropped by to demand answers for his strange actions, he replied that they were coming of age and that they needed to learn how to fend for themselves, not have him point the way constantly.

They understood for the most part, though Hinata felt less confident about her match.

The Chuunin Exams approached quickly as their sense of time diminished due to preoccupation with training.

* * *

Arena…

The turn out for the bi-annual Chuunin Exam was spectacular; nobles from all over Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) came to see the coming of age of the Uchiha Scion, tales being spread far and wide of his participation in the liberation of Nami no Kuni (Wave Country).

The finalists were mostly from only two villages, however, and thus only the Hokage and Kazekage were present with their bodyguards in a box overseeing the arena floor. The Otokage had diplomatically stated that he was unable to come, having to recalibrate his Academy's teachings, as he felt that they were doing something wrong if only a single team got to the Third Exam. The excuse was believed easily; an up and coming village like Otogakure must have felt ashamed that their first showing had ended with only one genin in the finals and wanted to make their next showing spectacular to make up for it.

Byakko had sent Kyuubi with Kimimaro to watch the finals, having deigned to check in at the hospital and help cheer up the patients who wanted to be watching but were confined to their bed.

With the arrival of Tsunade, Byakko similarly had retreated from his dominion over the hospital; he was going to have to leave soon anyway, and he decided to wean the hospital from his presence. As such, he only assisted the Slug Sannin when she asked for him, leaving the hospital entirely on the capable shoulders of Tsunade.

As he stepped foot in the sanitized white walls of the hospital, however, the foreboding aura slammed onto his senses with full force.

* * *

Hospital…

Silence.

There was silence. No buzzing of nurses, no beeping of electronics, no gossiping doctors, no wailing patients wanting their painkillers.

Complete. Silence.

A prickling feeling jabbed between his shoulderblades as the White Mage strode purposefully to the reception desk. What he saw, however, was not what he was hoping. There was nobody at the desk. Traveling to the side of it, he caught sight of a white-clothed nurse, seemingly sleeping peacefully with her back against the computer on the inside of the reception desk.

Her lack of heartbeat, and more distressingly, her lack of presence, was what worried Byakko the most. Newly dead bodies held a presence about them, calling attention to them. It was an effort by the soul of the dead individual to try to get help, any help, so that they could be brought back to life. This is why people are so fascinated with watching someone die before their eyes; the soul is crying out for help, wanting to return to the living, and it captures the attention of anyone nearby.

The lack of presence, however, meant the nurse was not newly dead. Her soul had already departed, and was unable to be resurrected.

The White Mage quickly ascended the staircase to the next level, hoping that his hunch was wrong.

As he journeyed through the floors of the hospital, he became increasingly distressed.

Dead. Dead. Dead. _Dead._

_Everyone was __**dead**_.

There was no mark on the corpses that he could see from a casual glance, not wanting to slow down and check thoroughly as he hoped that there was at least one person he could save.

So deeply devoted to his search, he didn't take notice of vibrant pink energy exploding in small starbursts around him, his suppressed emotions gaining power as he refused to acknowledge them and mourn for the dead. His single-minded determination to find someone, _anyone_ that he could save and not feel as if he had failed allowed him to ignore the fluctuations in his power.

Others were not so ignorant of his power.

* * *

Arena…

Kyuubi was the first to take notice of the phenomenon. His pulse thrummed loudly in his ears, drowning out the general buzz of conversation. The spikes of power, coupled with his guardian's loud thoughts, created a mental broadcast that was picked up in fragments to those who were attuned to it.

_Thud-thud._

'_Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Deadeadeadeadead-'_

'_Byakko-okaa-chan?'_

_Thud-thud._

'_-can't be dead, they can't die, not when I'm here-'_

_Thud-thud._

Kimimaro was the next to pick up on the fragments of thought, the White Mage's mental voice becoming strained and hysterical as the spikes grew more frequent.

'_-no, nononono__**no!**__ They can't be dead, this can't be happening. I'm dreaming. Must be dreaming-'_

The fluctuations, different from shinobi chakra, were still felt by most shinobi over the rank of chuunin though they could not understand it. It felt as if an overbearing presence was pulsating and causing their senses to become aggravated.

Tsunade, the Hokage, and the Kazekage were most irritated. Tsunade massaged the bridge of her nose between her fingers, feeling a headache coming from a pounding presence, but waved it off as the heat getting to her. The Hokage made similar motions, but blamed it on the stress of the paperwork striking at him, reminding him that he had mountains to sign after the exams were over.

The Kazekage, however, was more paranoid than the other two. He knew that something, or someone, was causing the pulsing. His muscles tensed beneath his robe and face mask, hidden easily by the layers of cloth. He was prepared for anything.

* * *

Hospital…

For someone raised by an Eidolon, there are several things that are apparent; Madeen was only with Eiko from a toddler age to the age of six when she had to release her Moogle form and return to the realm of summons. She had some experience with raising children, but for the most part she had absolutely no idea.

From being with Eiko for part of her quest, she learned the value of morals and ethics, something foreign to an Eidolon. Eidolons are summoned, directed to cause immeasurable destruction, and then banished back to their realm. Things such as 'children are sacred' and 'don't kill in cold blood' are foreign concepts, but ones she drilled into Byakko, figuring it to be a 'human thing'.

However, Eidolons are cowards; they come, they destroy, they escape. Unintentionally, Madeen had drilled the same concepts into Byakko's head as he modeled himself after her as most children do to their parental figures. He traveled, he stopped, he healed, and he got the fuck out of there before he could get too attached. It hurt because he cared for the people he healed, but the short time he spent with them prevented him from being too attached.

It was similar to clipping one's nails, in an odd way. He stopped and his attachment grew, but when he left he cut back to the nail bed, becoming sore and slightly hurt afterward. However, he had stayed in Konoha for the better part of six months. He had attachments here, like veins growing into the fingernail if such a thing was possible, from leaving it to grow too long. When he left, it was going to _bleed_ and leave a wound.

His genetic change of his appearance reflected this in a subconscious way; the more perfect he appeared, the more unapproachable he became, and the more he looked like an angel of divine healing that came, healed, and left. To his enemies he looked like a silver haired demon, fighting with impassivity in the face of the ending of their lives, their stories. Back then he had been able to shrug off killing as he felt he was righteous in his stance, culling the unworthy and keeping the balance in check.

Even if he had held the hospital staff in contempt for their abysmal healing capacity, he knew they were still _human_. Simply by hearsay and rumor he got to know the staff a little bit over his tenure as a healer in the hospital, listening how one particular nurse had relationship troubles with a chuunin she was dating, or how another was secretly afraid of blood but tried to persevere to help her patients.

It was simple to shrug off news of a massacre when he wasn't there; it hurt a little, knowing that so much life had been lost, but he consoled himself with the thoughts that _it was needed_ or _they had it coming_ because of some form of divine balance that kept everything in check. The more he got attached to them, however, the more blinded he became to the bigger picture and the more magnified the smaller picture became.

These people had _stories_, they had _lives_. They weren't simply a statistic. They had hopes, dreams, fears, loves, jealousies, _everything_.

He had devoted his life to becoming a part of an eternal balance, and yet the more he stayed in this village, the more he wanted to just _tilt _it to the side where everyone lived and was happy.

And now…people were dead. People he had _known_ and _could have saved_ if he had kept up his appearances in the hospital, disregarding the fact that whatever, _whoever_, killed them could have attacked him as well. It was a crushing weight on his consciousness, and each of their expressions, though peaceful in their repose, seemed to _look_ at him with accusation and reproach, silently asking him _Why did you let us die?_.

It hurt to think about, so he used his considerable mental fortitude and suppressed his emotions. He felt a presence from the rooftop and quickly went to it.

* * *

Hospital roof…

Yakushi Kabuto, medic-nin, leaned against the low wall forming a perimeter around the hospital roof. In his hands he was flipping an empty syringe, catching it by the plunger rather than the needle. His Konoha hitai-ate had been swapped for an Oto one, and his eyes were lit up with malicious delight as he spied Byakko appearing from the roof access door.

"Oh my, Byakko-kun. What a delight to see you today!"

The dawning enlightenment on the bronze face nearly caused the medic to burst out into cackling, much like his mentor and master.

"Kabuto…so you're _that_ Yakushi Kabuto, the one who works for Otogakure. Your name…it is uncommon but not rare."

"Why, yes! I see you've figured it out, Byakko-kun. You see, Orochimaru-sama felt you were too much of a threat, so he had me do a little digging. And what did I find? You were one of those 'new' medics, the ones that love each of their patients dearly. It would've been more debilitating to take out that fox of yours, but he was always so well-guarded. I had to go for the lesser of the two, but I see it was well worth it!"

The gray-haired man's eyes were gleaming in sadistic amusement, tossing the syringe over his shoulder and off the six story building. The medic-nin finally took notice of the pink starbursts of energy that had increased in frequency during his short monologue and quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, what is this? My, there was nothing about _this_ in your file…"

The energy gave one more explosion and quieted, the White Mage having taken notice. The teenager smothered his emotions, not wanting to deal with them at the time, creating a ticking time bomb of a breakdown that was sure to occur soon. However, it was not the time nor the place to dissolve into a wreck. This man had killed the patients, murdered his charges, his _wards_, people who had _looked to him for protection_, and he had _delighted in it_.

He had thought about this beforehand, too, as the corpses were all hours old, too old to resurrect. As if hearing his thoughts, the medic-nin spoke.

"I was always curious, Byakko-kun…how _did _you raise the dead? Obviously I must have done something right, as otherwise the patients would be up and walking, but since there are no revived dead, I must ask how it was that I stopped that from happening. I've tried, you know, to bring back failed experiments. It's such a waste of resources when one dies. I managed to get their heart and brain restarted, but they were comatose. _Such_ a disappointment."

The White Mage gave him a _look_, one with barely suppressed loathing and hatred at his flippant manner in regards to his victims, and attacked.

A blinding white dome of energy enclosed the rooftop, preventing all escape. Even if it meant trapping himself with his enemy, Byakko would rather die than let this _monster _of a human being escape.

* * *

Arena…

As the arena for the Chuunin Exam was actually in the village itself rather than inside the Forest of Death, all the spectators were able to see the brilliantly glowing dome that encased the hospital's roof. Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji, currently at the center of the arena and about to begin the match, paused.

The spectators buzzed with gossip and worried talking, wondering what was happening at the hospital. Visitors had no idea what kind of ninjutsu or fuinjutsu was being used, and it was only those familiar with Byakko who recognized the spellwork. Teams 8 and 10 were stunned for a moment, as obviously something _really bad_ was going down for a protection technique _that _large to be used.

Even Kyuubi was taken aback; his parent had never used his spells that obviously and something must have seriously disturbed him to make him work so… noticeably.

Orochimaru was able to feel out the general hubbub of the stadium and figured that his plans were going to be shot if he didn't start the invasion right then. People would migrate towards the hospital, wanting to know what was up, and then the element of surprise would be taken away. He mentally cursed Kabuto for being discovered, planning extensive punishment for his subordinate once the invasion was over and Konoha was conquered.

With a single spike of his tainted chakra, his one bodyguard split into three and the Kage Box exploded.

* * *

Stadium…

Pandemonium.

There was no genjutsu to put the people to slumber, which worked out better than if there had been (as it had been planned); most of the nobles were from Hi no Kuni, expendable fools in the eyes of the attacking force. While Konoha shinobi would have to try and save them or at least work around them, the invading forces of Oto and Suna cut _through _them, taking delight in collateral damage.

Teams 8 and 10 quickly got into a defensive formation, paired up with another, and began attempting to disentangle the chaos. Team 9, also known as Gai's Team, worked as crowd control. Tenten's weapon accuracy was able to cut down distracted or unsuspecting enemy shinobi without harming allies. Lee and Neji's taijutsu was honed well enough to cause low collateral damage, or, in the case of Gai, use collateral damage against the enemy. Like throwing a dead body and knocking an enemy aside with it.

* * *

Hospital Roof…

The fight was less of a fight and more of an enraged one sided slaughter. Kabuto's overconfidence in his needling of his opponent only strengthened his preconceived notions that medic-nins weren't trained to fight. He had a mental manifestation of Byakko as a pacifistic healer, one who trained extensively to heal injuries and neglected combat, and figured the reports of bandits and nuke-nin taken out by him had been done via summoning or a henchman to do the dirty work.

The medic-nin was subjected to layers upon layers of illusions. At first, his skin burned away, but his reports said that Byakko lacked elemental techniques, and his disbelief countered the illusion.

But an illusion beneath the illusion showed his skin was reddened and stung as if he had been burned, which created a tiny crack of doubt. One that was viciously grabbed hold of and torn open, subjecting the gray-haired young man to horror upon horror as Byakko took his medical knowledge of many maladies and applied them directly to his opponent, forcing him to _suffer_ what he had healed in his tenure as a White Mage.

The White Mage himself was in an emotional paradox and was unable to access his Soul Magic because of it. He was forcing himself into apathy, returning to his pre-Konoha state of mind where everything had a purpose, and he was enacting divine balance upon the enemy. Yet he was still _enraged _at the other man for his deeds, and thus the paradox. He was in an apathetic rage.

Soul Magic required a balance of mind, body, soul, and emotion. His emotions were currently suppressed into apathy, and yet his body was fueled by rage, creating an imbalance. If he tried to use Soul Magic, it would either backfire or fizzle.

So instead, he used Mind Magic, arguably the most inhumane of the magicks when used to attack. It attacked the mind, a poorly defended area of the body, and one where everything the person held dear was concealed. It was violation of the highest caliber, surpassing rape which was violation of the body; he tore open emotional wounds, mental scars, and deeply hidden fears with the precision of a surgeon wielding a knife, unraveling his enemy with illusions and phantasmal horrors, subjecting them to everything they feared.

It was not an effortless win, however. He had to plan, scheme, plot and flow each illusion into another to create a stream of consciousness that led to the inevitable conclusion. Civilians were easy to break; they all had similar fears and no mental strength to resist. Shinobi, especially shinobi with training in suppressing emotion or genjutsu, were harder to fool. Kabuto's mind was trying to disbelieve the illusions, as the man was brilliant enough that he _knew _none of it should be happening, that it all had to be an illusion because it _knew _Byakko was a master of illusions.

However, it also had fears, fears that Byakko wasn't human, that he _was _some sort of demon or angel or whatever that was capable of causing such things even when it shouldn't be possible. Because of these fears, no matter how small and suppressed, he was able to discover the chink in the armor and invade everything that was Kabuto, tearing him apart.

As the medic-nin curled up into a ball, an instinctive reaction to immense fear to return to an infantile state where the parent could protect them against the entire world, the White Mage executed the coup de grâce. He stepped up to the medic, leaning down and hooking his fingers underneath the gray-haired man's rib cage on his chest. Enhancing his strength, he pierced into the medic's flesh with his bare hands, dispelling the illusions due to the physical pain causing dissonance with the mental pain, negating the phantasms due to conflicting nerve signals.

With an immense pull, he ripped the front of Kabuto's rib cage from his body, the medic-nin's expression a mixture of surprised relief and pain as there was no fear worse than what he had already experienced and the death was a blessing to what he had been suffering.

To make certain of his enemy's demise, the White Mage dissolved the body into a noxious pool through a breath of poison that ate away the man's flesh.

The dome of light shattered after finishing its usefulness.

From beyond the blinding glare, Byakko looked out upon a village in flames as the invasion continued.

He watched with a distant gaze as shinobi fought shinobi in the streets, subtlety and stealth cast aside when their home was in danger. An extradimensional presence _bit _at his peripheral senses, sending a sharp pain to his head at the sheer strength of it, and causing him to whirl to face the Kage Box in the distance. With a muttered curse, he teleported.

In a far part of his mind where sentimentality mattered and emotions ran rampant, he prayed with all his heart and soul that his child was safe.

* * *

Kage Box…

Sarutobi, blinded by sentimentality in years previous, had finally opened his eyes to what his genius student had become. Face half ripped off showing another appearance underneath, the Snake Sannin was a monster in human shape, having swapped bodies with a young woman and tearing the face off his previous body to plaster it on his new one.

King Enma, boss summon of the Monkey Contract, was pinned to the roof underneath a swarm of nonpoisonous snakes. Forest woodlands grew unchecked from an impurely resurrected Shodaime Hokage, the roof tiles having washed away from the tidal force that was an impurely resurrected Nidaime Hokage.

Faced with his life's greatest failure, the Sandaime Hokage looked weary and as old as he appeared to be from the genjutsu. Unfortunately, his sentimentality had been renewed with his rejuvenated body. When faced with his own mortality, the Hokage was able to see the mistakes he had made with his ambitious student. With the threat of death no longer looming from old age, his blind optimism had returned and he returned to the belief that Orochimaru could be redeemed.

The Sandaime was impaled through the stomach from the back with a softly glowing hiltless jian; the Kusanagi. The poison ran through his veins, and, with his death apparent, he had used a technique he had learned from the Forbidden Scroll after it had been updated by the Yondaime; **Shiki Fuuin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)**.

It summoned the Shinigami, the God of Death to make a pact. He was in the midst of completing the pact; his soul in exchange for Orochimaru's.

He had summoned two **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones)** who had replicated the technique, however, and they were going to exchange the already-promised Sarutobi Hiruzen soul for the souls of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages.

Orochimaru's soul was only partially pulled into the Shinigami's reach when Byakko appeared. Disregarding the stunned disbelief of both combatants, the White Mage knelt to the visage of the Shinigami, speaking in a humble tone of utmost respect.

"Shinigami-kami-sama, you are being swindled. This one humbly requests to channel your extraordinary power for but a moment to correct the balance."

The Death God had a dread-inspiring visage, to be sure. Easily eight feet tall, his appearance was but a fragment of what he truly was; one could not actually call on the entire God of Death. It was simply impossible; he ruled over the far reaching ever-expanding multiverse, and to pull him physically to one plane of existence would disrupt reality itself. Instead, the Sandaime had pulled on a fragment, an avatar of sorts, that held a portion of the Death God's power for the current plane.

The towering apparition had long, unkempt white hair that fell with limp grace that only the dead could accomplish. Purple skin was stretched taught over the inhuman face, which was pulled into a grin showing every long, pointed tooth. A white ceremonial robe, blank of embellishment, hid runically tattooed skin from sight. In one hand was a kriss, a ceremonial dagger with a snaking blade, and on the other was a set of black and white prayer beads. Amber eyes set upon black sclera stared through Byakko with the unnerving intensity of a deity, seeming to strip away everything that was Byakko and look directly at his very soul, which was not an impossibility given the owner of the eyes.

There was no verbal reply, merely the grin stretching wider and the prayer-beaded arm sliding into his body and taking a hold on his soul.

For a moment, the White Mage stood stock still, body pulled taught like a bow before release. The black veins upon the right side of his face glowed with dark power, the veins in his eye bursting from the pressure and blinding him, black blood pouring down the right side of his face.

The soul-crushing _pain _of having his soul used as a channel for godlike power was unable to be expressed in words or facial movements. Mechanically, his arms moved up and ripped the Nidaime and Shodaime from the **Kage Bunshin **Hokages, releasing the souls back to where they had been taken from. A single glassy eye and a socket dripping black blood turned to face Orochimaru and Sarutobi, who were looking at him in wordless horror, paralyzed by the oppressive aura the White Mage was exuding due to the power running through his body.

With efficient movement, the White Mage grabbed Orochimaru's soul by the arms and pulled it free of his body. While humanoid in shape, it was covered in parasitic larva, looking like maggots swarming his flesh; symbolic of the many people he had taken into himself when taking over bodies, their existences suppressed but not eliminated. Byakko let a single spark of dark power escape him, causing the maggot-like souls to dissipate as Orochimaru's soul was violently purged of their presence. Orochimaru was subsequently devoured by the Shinigami.

Sarutobi, through sheer force of will and fueled by emotion, was able to move his mouth in soundless apologies and questions.

'Why are you doing this?'

'I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, please forgive me.'

'Don't…don't hate Orochimaru-kun for what he did. Please. It was my fault.'

Still being used as a vessel for godlike power, the White Mage's face was impassive as he reached into Sarutobi and withdrew his soul, handing him wordlessly over to the Death God, who made good on his side of the deal and consumed the human soul.

Shinigami gave him a grin full of dark promises as the god withdrew his arm from the White Mage's soul, a statement echoing in Byakko's mind even as the god returned to where he had been summoned from.

"We will meet again, Sojourner. You carry my mark, after all."

As he slumped to the ground, the pain of his divine injury caught up to him and he released a scream that many to pause as the pain-wracked sound washed over them.

* * *

With Teams 8 and 10…

The battle was absolute chaos, but the two teams were able to stay alive and keep each other protected. Casualties were heavy on both sides, and though civilian losses were heavy at the beginning, the Konoha shinobi were efficient in their evacuation. Both teams had sustained injury, mainly cuts and bruises of varying severity. They were able to avoid major injury that would have crippled them, however, and they fought on with determination born of desperation.

Tsunade had taken off and assisted Jiraiya in taking out the snake summons that were rampaging throughout the village, having stopped by the hospital beforehand to find out what had occurred. Due to there being nobody alive in the hospital, she was not bound by duty to protect it, and was thus allowed to defend the village.

The reinforcements the Snake Sannin had called in were grotesque; snake-like humanoids with identical features and enhanced physical capabilities. They were clones of Orochimaru's 'perfect body', though they contained no bloodline limit. Scales covered their bodies, surprisingly resilient, and they were capable of healing minor to moderate injuries through shedding their skin mid-combat. They utilized many of Orochimaru's signature techniques, which had been learned even from the time when he was a genin to cause as much destruction as possible.

The legion of snake-men attacked with mindless ferocity, killing any Konoha resident in their way with the brutal efficiency that characterized the Snake Sannin. They moved as a perfect unit, each one only moving should it help the army as a whole, creating devastating combinations that started with the smallest of movements and ended with entire groups of Konoha shinobi being cut down like wheat from the scythe.

It was easy to see where they were and where they were heading, so after the first few skirmishes with the legion, Konoha had retreated. The army destroyed everything in their way, creating a great wound of destruction as they cut through Konoha on their way to the stadium, never moving from their direct route. Due to this mindless movement, Konoha was able to retreat and apply their forces elsewhere, evacuating the area in the path of the swarm.

Each clone was tied to Orochimaru's soul, however. When the Shinigami devoured the Snake Sannin's soul, they collapsed in a lifeless heap.

Konoha almost breathed a sigh of relief, as the loss of the horde of clones damaged the invading force's morale, raising the defenders' morale in return. Things were looking up.

This was, of course, coincidentally the time where Sabaku no Gaara forced himself to sleep and the stadium was crushed beneath the avatar of Shukaku.

* * *

With Byakko…

The bone-rattling shriek of the Ichibi awoke the White Mage from his pain-induced catatonia. Blinded in his right eye, he moved the left to scan the pyramid shaped barrier still standing over the Kage Box, the subordinates of Orochimaru, ironically named the Sound Three, still in shock over their master and puppeteer's defeat.

Energized from his contact with a deity, regardless of the pain involved, Byakko dispatched the awestruck shinobi by wrenching hold of their own barrier from them. The barrier was actually two barriers; one to keep the outside from attacking the conjurers and one to keep the inside from doing the same, sandwiching the shinobi between two barriers that ignited anyone who touched them. Byakko took control of the barriers and crushed them between the two.

Gathering his voice, he yelled, influencing it with his magic to create a compulsion to obey.

"Teams 8 and 10, rally to me!"

Within seconds, the teams arrived, covered in blood and injuries and with expressions of utmost determination on their faces. Several of them looked horrified at his injury, but he waved them off and began chanting.

"_Ancient light, rise and protect! __**Wall!**_"

Pillars of what looked to be solid light that melted through the visible spectrum surrounded each of them, solidifying to create prismatic shields around them that faded momentarily.

"_Share lives with all things in nature. __**Regen!**_"

The abundant woodland, so out of place on the roof of a building, visibly withered and died to fuel the spell as it regenerated the wounds of the shinobi. Catching his breath, he spoke.

"I will take care of Shukaku. I need you to evacuate people out of the nearby area, as the Ichibi will likely cause immense collateral damage. And…has…has anyone seen my child?"

For a moment, his face of determination and resolve faltered and a flicker of a parent concerned to the point of tears came to the fore, though it was suppressed soon after. Kurenai, who was wiping blood off a kunai, was the one who responded.

"He went off with Kimimaro to join in the fighting, growing a third tail in the process. Will you be alright against the Ichibi?"

The conversation was visibly cracking the iron grip on the White Mage's emotions because a hysterical giggle bubbled up from his chest, his left eye unfocusing as the breakdown tried to seize him within its grips before it, too, was suppressed. Apathy returned to his face, dismissing their worries as inconsequential and gesturing for them to return to the fighting.

The two teams flickered into movement, returning to the bloodbath that stained their home.

The White Mage gazed up at the Ichibi, who had begun destroying everything that it could reach with its tail and paws, strangely shaped eyes gleaming in insane sadism.

For a moment, a single increment of time, he understood what it meant to be an Eidolon. There was a target, a _large _target, and he, Byakko, had power. His main objective was to destroy the target. It was all so simple. Then reality caught up with him as Shukaku destroyed a building with nothing but its paws created out of sand.

"_Land of all lives, suppress all rebels! __**Immobilize!**_"

Thick spiritual chains encircled the sand demon, burrowing into its body and pulling it down to the ground. The demon writhed at the impediment, causing the shackles to crack and groan in protest as they tried to keep it imprisoned, but only succeeded in hampering its movement. It was enough, however, as Byakko ran up its arms towards its head, where the unconscious body of Gaara stuck out like a pimple from the forehead of the monster.

With an impassive gaze, the White Mage ignored the avatar's screeching and attempts to destroy the nuisance that stood on its head. He stared at the red haired teenager's body, viewing the life before him as but a child following the orders of a parent, regardless of being the same age as himself. It was war, however, and in war, regrettable things occur.

Sabaku no Gaara's life was extinguished by a needle of bone slicing through his temple and into his brain, the unstable seal upon his navel binding the soul of the Ichibi to his own, dragging it along as it journeyed to the afterlife. The sand avatar lost its solidity, several hundred tons of sand dropping to the ground below in an avalanche. Amongst the sand, Byakko stared at his hand as he, too, dropped to the ground. He stared at his hand in solemn contemplation of having ended a life so similar and yet so different to his own, burning the metaphorical pathway of 'what if' that would have ended in his own life mirroring that of the Ichibi jinchuuriki's.

He teleported out of the sand avalanche before he could be smothered by its weight or crushed by the fall.

* * *

Outskirts of the Scar…

He reappeared along an edge of the path of destruction the clones had created, casting his gaze at the shinobi within sight. With the fall of the Ichibi, the invading forces were panicking and trying to retreat, but the Konoha shinobi were killing them or taking prisoners for interrogation, routing the invasion with admirable aplomb.

Nearby, he saw Kyuubi and Kimimaro, surrounded by corpses of the serpentine humanoids, the two having been the first to go against the replica army, and the only two to survive the clash. The two were covered in wounds, but very much alive and had weary yet satisfied expressions on their faces. With the emergence of his third tail, Kyuubi had grown, entering a sort of demonic puberty due to the onset of increased power. In fox form, he was the size of a large dog, silver fur matted with blood both dried and new.

Kimimaro looked pale and sickly, bloodloss getting the better of him as he began to faint. His body was covered in open wounds, having been victim of one of the clone horde's vicious combination attacks, creating a wind elemental storm of blades that caught the Kaguya within, the only thing keeping him from death or debilitation being the Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) forming plates of bone underneath his skin to lessen the damage.

The White Mage gladly knelt down to heal their wounds, the two being exhausted beyond speech as they slipped into slumber, comforted by the familiar presence.

Bone weary with exhaustion from using so much mana in so short of a time, Byakko was able to pull the two to safety before collapsing alongside them as the fighting continued to rage throughout the village.

* * *

The next day…

The three were awoken by insistent shaking. Upon opening their eyes, they noticed it was Tsunade. An extremely grim looking Tsunade, her illusion gone from her extensive use of chakra, showing prematurely wrinkled skin. She looked easily a decade beyond her years, most likely from both physical and emotional stress.

"Come on, you three. I need you to report to the Hokage Tower. The invasion is over."

The White Mage nodded his head in solemn acceptance, grasping both his comrades and the legendary medic-nin and teleporting all of them to the Tower.

* * *

Hokage Tower…

The two advisors to the Sandaime Hokage were waiting for them, evidently acting as the voice of the Council due to the deceased Hokage. Both looked somber, their lined faces gaining extra emphasis due to their serious expressions. Koharu, the female, stepped forward, her posture showing submission and exhaustion.

"Byakko-san. Please. We need your help in rebuilding our village. Your skills are invaluable at a time like this, when the village needs someone strong to flock to for security."

The control over his emotions cracked again, and his left eye unfocused for a moment. He quickly regained control, shaking his head both in response to the plea and to get the feeling of hysteria out of his mind. His voice was scratchy from dehydration and exhaustion.

"I can't. I can't stay here. If I did, the village would become weaker because they would rely on me when in reality they need to rely on each other or themselves. To be a posterchild for the village to praise and put their faith into would make them complacent. This is a time where determination is tempered by experience and the wool of innocence is removed by war. If they relied upon me, then it would only create an inevitable collapse as soon as I left the picture."

Even in his strained state, he made sure to steer away from specifics, such as how he didn't _want _to be there, to be reminded of all he did. He didn't _want _to be hailed as a hero and have the expectations of a population heaped onto his shoulders. So while he gave plausible excuses, the most important one was that he wanted _away_. Away from the people, the muddling of his moral compass, the narrowing of his vision of balance. Away from _attachment_.

Tsunade, emotionally numb from losing her father-figure and having her security blanket of _Konoha is always safe_ ripped from her, was unable to even muster a glare at the excuses.

The two councilors turned to Kimimaro, who fidgeted in place for a few moments before giving his response.

"I…will stay, but I will not be your poster child. Get the shinobi and civilians to rely on each other, not a single person; it will create more unity and less hero worship. That is what Konoha is about, correct? Everyone is family, and everyone relies on each other."

Even in his state of emotional shock, Byakko was able to muster a semi-genuine smile, pulling the Kaguya into a hug, voice soft.

"Are you sure?"

The white haired young man smiled slightly, eyes wistful.

"This place…they fight for the right reasons. The Kaguya clan fought for warfare, Otogakure fought for dominance, and Kirigakure fought out of fear. Konoha…Konoha fights out of protection, to keep their family safe. This is the kind of village I've wanted to be a part of."

The White Mage brushed a lock of bloodied hair out of the Kaguya's face, emotions breaking at the seams and causing his remaining eye to tear up.

"I…understand. I can't stay, though. I'm sorry. I just…can't be here. It holds far too many bad memories now. I lost my childhood, my mentor, my mother, and the lies, all the _lies_ I was told…it's too much for me. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

The cracks in his suppression were bleeding emotion at this point, and his hands were shaking as he reached up to his hair. He carefully removed the ribbon, letting his silver hair fall to his shoulders. With trembling hands he pressed the black ribbon into the Kaguya's hand, giving him a shaky smile.

"It was…a gift from my mother. Her previous summoner had it, and I want you to have it."

He turned away from the people in the office at this point, looking out the window and wrapping his arms around his chest in an effort to physically hold in his breakdown. His mind was becoming flooded by the pent up emotions of the past day; regret, bitterness, sadness, despair, hatred, rage. Bloody pink bursts of energy exploded around him as he began mumbling to himself.

"But…what about _me_? What about _my _sadness…?"

Kyuubi watched in horror as the energy increased in frequency, nudging the White Mage's leg to break his concentration and prevent catastrophe. The touch was enough for him to rein control back in and the energy disappeared, the cracks in his control sealed for the moment. He scratched the kitsune's head for a moment, turning back to people in the room who were watching him with wary gazes. His lips quirked into an obviously faked smile.

"Please take me to the injured. I…I need to say goodbye, and I need to burn off some energy."

The Slug Sannin nodded, leading him on foot to the makeshift hospital tents set up outside the real hospital. Nobody wanted to enter the building, merely going in to retrieve medical equipment if they needed it, the oppressive feeling of death and despair being declared detrimental to patient health.

* * *

Hospital Tents…

Byakko made quite a spectacle, as he had not cleaned up since the start of the fighting. His hair was unbound, parts of it plastered to his head from dried blood from his killing blow on Kabuto. Black blood stains ran down the right side of his face from an empty eye socket, thankfully having quit bleeding. His hands were equally stained with red and black blood, both from killing Kabuto and from wiping the black blood away from his face. The most striking part of his appearance, however, was the fact that his clothing was unnaturally clean, free from blood spatter even when the skin on his neck and hands was stained with the liquid.

Taking no heed of the surprised and fearful looks at his appearance, his bloodied hands lit up with healing energy. His concentration began cracking in the middle, however, and the energy turned pink. He cast a single look at the color change and threw away all thoughts of single target healing.

Madeen had warned him when he began training, warned him that in times of extreme emotional duress his powers would grow out of control. This was commonly referred to as Trance, a state of emotional high where adrenaline and feelings cause the body to break its limits for a short time. Things normally impossible were made possible with the energy, which always took the form of a bloody pink light.

This was double edged, as the person caught within Trance generally overreacted to any stimulus, creating overkill and becoming violent or depressed incredibly easily from the smallest of sources. Additionally, the power high was addictive, and sometimes the person would drown their feelings within the rush of power, becoming psychotic for the term of the Trance.

One individual in particular that she had highlighted in her lessons was a man named Kuja. He was trained to be a perfect soldier, but he became enraged when his creator informed him that he was being replaced, and in his Trance he destroyed an entire planet.

The light was growing brighter, so he consumed it with something he had been toying with in his head for some time.

"_Heavenly winds, bring us to the root of all creation, and let there be no more loss of precious life! __**Salvation!**_"

He fell to one knee, slamming both hands together as the incantation was finished. A foreign light source shined from the sky, beaming down on him in particular in a harsh, white light, powerful enough to shine through the canvas covering the hospital tents. Hundreds of scarlet balls of light shot from the sky, specifically from the origin of the light, homing in on the injured shinobi and civilians and melting into them without a sound, healing wounds.

Unlike his normal healing – which was regeneration – these lights healed with scar tissue. Those with missing limbs did not regrow the limb, and those with joint damage would have scar tissue in the joints that would hinder movement at least slightly. Most did not pay attention to their wounds healing, however, instead staring solely at the figure illuminated in the unforgiving ray of light.

He looked so _weary_, his shoulders drooping and features exhausted. The light illuminated all truths in his appearance, shining down on his tired expression, the empty eye socket, his bloodstained hands. All flaws were brought to the fore, creating a humbling experience for those who had heralded him as a hero, an angel of mercy upon whose wings Konoha would soar. He looked _human_ in the light, and as soon as it came, it disappeared, leaving the White Mage coughing for breath.

He left the tents soon after, and approached Tsunade.

"Are there any casualties that I should be aware of?"

The woman's shoulders sagged as a particular subject she was _not _ready for was breached.

"Yes. Sarutobi-sensei is dead. Haku, the apprentice to Zabuza, also perished, as did Uzumaki Kushina. Those two, along with Zabuza, held the line of defense against the invaders as they tried to attack the evacuating civilians. According to Zabuza, he took a particularly bad hit and had to fall back for a minute to bandage, and when he returned, the two were already half dead from injuries and continued to fight despite it."

This proved to be the straw that broke the camel's back. Haku he had felt some attachment to, as the kunoichi was a gentle soul, one not suited for war and death. She had acknowledged this, at least subconsciously, and yet fought in spite of it just to protect Zabuza. He knew, he _knew_ that regardless of the circumstances of her death, if she thought she was giving Zabuza even a _second _of breathing time, she would die with a proud smile on her lips.

Kushina, on the other hand, _thrived _in battle. From the short time he had gotten to know what had been his biological mother, he could _feel _that she was a presence on a battlefield. It was no wonder that many had held her in such awe; the woman was more at home fighting for her life and grinning all the while than she was in peace time. Part of the reason the redhead had been so _broken _after the death of her husband wasn't that he was dead, but for the fact that, to her, Minato hadn't died the way he should have. He should have died with a warcry on his lips, body and kunai dripping enemy blood and going down while taking as many as he could with him. Instead, he had done a single technique and his life slipped away to fuel an arcane sigil upon a baby's stomach. It lacked thrill, it lacked honor, it lacked the ability to _make a difference if one had fought hard enough_.

Because of all this, he _knew _the woman had gone down with a mad grin on her face, sword bloodied and using her body as a shield if she had to. She had fought for her rediscovered family, her home, and the memory of her husband. She had fought enough for two people, wanting to prove to her dead husband's memory that the best death wish is to fight with every fiber of your being and taking as many with you as you possibly can, not sacrificing your life for some ritual.

He had lost Kimimaro (figuratively), and now he had lost Haku and Kushina. Haku, in time, could have been a sister. He could have had great memories with her, learning how to cook properly from her (the kunoichi made a _mean_ tempura) or trying to find a nice set of furniture to match the drapes that had been bought. He could have had _family_ again, and she had been taken away in the heat of battle while he was off fighting his own battles against his own enemies.

He had lost the chance to get to know his biological mother better, knowing her only as a woman or a comrade rather than a close friend or a parent. Sure, he knew she was a queen of battle, but he never got to learn her favorite food, her favorite color, her favorite game, _anything_. He would have to forever remember her with _'what if'_s and _'what could have been'_s, consoled by the knowledge that she had at least died doing what she loved.

His emotional suppression _shattered _at that moment, and the only thing stopping him from going into Trance was that he had exhausted his energy and had already used a butchered halfway version of Trance to heal the wounded.

His left eye unfocused and his head dropped to look at the floor, his shoulders shaking. The medic-nin laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, causing him to raise his head and _look _at her with a look she remembered all to well on the faces of veterans of war. His voice hitched in the middle of speaking as he scrambled for control.

"My eye is burning…but I can't cry. To cry would be to degrade their memory, because they died doing what they were proud of and what they had wanted to die doing. If I cry, I'm cheapening their sacrifice. Knowing all this, why do I still want to cry?"

The Slug Sannin's wrinkled face broke out into a bitter smile, pulling the White Mage into a hug and threading her fingers through his hair in a manner reminiscent of what he had done to calm Sakura's mind. Her voice was distant and bitter with memories of war as she murmured into his ear.

"Because no matter how much we tell ourselves to follow reason, it still _hurts_. It hurts and it hurts and there's no way to stop it so we want to cry to get someone else to make it stop hurting, even if logic demands that no tears should be shed."

Zabuza and Kyuubi migrated over to them, both expressing their own grief. The kitsune whimpered and curled into a ball, crying as much as a demon fox was capable of in his fox form. Zabuza was silent in his grief, though twin trails of tears cut through the blood spatter on his face.

Looking over the sannin's shoulder at the damaged village beyond, the White Mage couldn't help a bitter smile that made its way onto his expression, even as tears dropped against his will from the left side of his face. His tone of voice was solemn, though choked with emotion as he spoke an epitaph to those lost in the invasion.

"We must part now, until the next turn of the wheel. Another time, another place, another life. We may be enemies when we next meet, but at least we will meet again. For war and death will always walk hand in hand, and it is only this time that we walk alone; perhaps next time…we can walk together."

* * *

Byakko stayed in the village with Zabuza and Kyuubi for a week, mourning the dead and helping rebuild in the wake of the invasion.

At first sight, the sheer amount of area damaged was mind boggling. Almost no building made it out of the invasion unharmed. However, casualties were less than what they could have been due to the quick action of the two loyal sannin and the White Mage.

After defeating the summoned snakes at the breached village walls, Tsunade had summoned Katsuya and split the Slug Boss into hundreds of smaller slugs to ferry her healing chakra to the wounded, saving countless hundreds of injured, civilian and shinobi alike. Jiraiya had used powerful subduing ninjutsu and fuinjutsu to debilitate entire squadrons of enemy shinobi, allowing the weaker or more injured Konoha shinobi to fight on even ground.

The army of replicated bodies, created in a special lab by Kabuto as spare bodies for Orochimaru, had carved a scar of desolate land from the village wall almost to the stadium itself. Thankfully, only a few shinobi had been caught in their rampage.

Konohagakure lost eight percent of its population from the combined casualties of civilian and shinobi. There were minor power vacuums in the web of intrigue that was politics due to nobles that had been murdered, including the Donyoku clan head. The losses of the war were felt by everyone, and, true to form, they relied upon themselves and each other to rebuild their home.

Tsunade was initiated as the Godaime Hokage. In the first day alone, she promoted Teams 8 and 10 to chuunin for their contribution during a time of war and crafted a non-aggression pact with Sunagakure. The attitude between the two villages was strained at best, but there was no chance of hostility breaking out. Suna was afraid of imploding due to economic strain if they angered Konoha, and Tsunade had an iron fist for discipline when it came to international incidents or diplomatic humiliation.

The fact that Konoha had countered an enraged jinchuuriki with brute force and _won _with only _light casualties _held more than enough intimidating force against other villages to stop them from even considering attacking during a small time of weakness.

When Uchiha Sasuke began to show erratic behavior, including speaking to himself and rubbing at his Cursed Seal, he was euthanized in his sleep by Byakko before the fragment of Orochimaru's soul could take over him and be rebirthed in Sasuke's body. Tsunade was made aware of the situation, and privately found amusement in the fact that the Prodigal Uchiha Child, watched for every second of every day and praised at every moment, had died with nobody to witness his killer.

Kakashi, having felt that the Team 7 name was cursed, refused to take another team.

Sakura was apprenticed to Tsunade.

After assisting in the reparations for a week and paying their respects at the communal funeral for all that had died in the invasion, Byakko, Zabuza, and Kyuubi left the village, disappearing one day out of the blue. There was no sappy goodbye. One day he was rooming with Kurenai, and the next all his personal effects were gone.

* * *

Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. While it had a lot of action, it didn't focus completely on it like a scripted battle, or at least I felt so when writing it.


End file.
